


The Earth Avatar

by UselessBard1031



Series: Jun Xie Trilogy [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Jun Xie (OC), Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessBard1031/pseuds/UselessBard1031
Summary: Kuvira gets an offer she can't refuse - one to have her own avatar. But this new 'avatar' might not be just as identical to Korra as she originally thought. She can bend all the elements, but without a spirit like Raava, it raises the question: how does she do it? Or, perhaps more importantly, why has she just come about now and why does she want to side with the Earth Empire?
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jun Xie Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008330
Comments: 47
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song: https://youtu.be/ddQ61eaAkyU

It was strange for Kuvira to be waiting on someone else for a meeting. She was used to coming into towns, setting up times with their rulers then being late herself just to show she can be. However here she was, sitting alone in a near empty bar whose floor was dirt and walls were planks of wood that after years of weathering had separated enough between boards to let in the faint glow of sunlight from outside.

She stood out amongst the crowd of mainly bar flies that appeared to be regulars and bartenders who looked as though they hadn’t taken a bath in weeks. This disheveled place and it’s grimy patrons only served to prove her theory that Republic City wasn’t as superior and modernized as its leaders liked people to believe. 

The crowd threw over the shoulder glances here and there and shared whispers about why a refined authoritative figure with an army was sitting quietly alone at a table for two. Kuvira began to wonder this herself but waited anyway, because if th note she received after her announcement at the coronation was truthful, waiting could pay off.

“Kuvira, maybe we should-” Baatar Jr. started, only to be cut off by the woman.

“We leave when I say we leave.” She didn’t move her eyes to look at him when she said this, instead keeping them focused on the door. 

It wasn’t the door she should have been looking at though, because from behind her it looked like a show was about to begin. A small stage in the corner of the bar had been lit up and a microphone had been placed in the center of it. 

Stage wasn’t so much the right word for it. It was just a wooden shipping pallet that had been topped with a piece of spare plywood. A sheet hung over a clothesline partitioned off the back half of the sage acting as a curtain from which a performer could emerge. 

As one of the barkeeps set up the stage, another tended to the visitors that had started to show up in a steady stream. None of them seemed to be the person Kuvira was waiting for, though she wasn’t sure who exactly that person was. The note she received was simple, three lines; one for a place, one for a time, and one for a message. 

It wasn’t long before the once barren bar was filled with citizens from all walks of life. There were kids running around without shoes standing next to people in fancy gowns that must have cost more than the shack of a bar. People chattered away about this and that, but mainly about what a military leader and some soldiers was doing here.

The bartender that had been setting up the stage now tapped on the mic, sending a high pitched screech through the speakers. This finally got Kuvira to take her eyes off the door. She turned to the stage, annoyed.

“Sorry! Sorry everyone!” The man squeaked, his voice an almost echo of the sound in both pitch and volume. “We want to thank you all for being here tonight. I see some new faces in the crowd.” He looks around the room but mainly at the six uniformed strangers. “We hope you all enjoy the show. So without further ado, Jun Xie!” 

The room fills with applause as he backs off the stage to make room for a young woman with dark brown hair. She raises her hands in the air like a wrestler, obviously loving the attention.

“Thank you!” She says as she steps up to the mic, repeating herself as the crowd settles down. “Alright, looks like we have a few visitors.” She eyes Kuvira and her troops before turning her attention back to the other patrons. “You guys might not know her face, or maybe you just saw her for the first time today, but I’m sure you all know her name. So be nice, because The Great Uniter herself, Kuvira, is here with us tonight.”

The crowd is split at that, some whispering to each other and others outright exclaiming support or disgust. 

“It seems not everyone here is a fan of yours, perhaps it would be better if we left.” Baatar tells her. 

“No.” She says, her attention now fully focused on the woman, Jun Xie. “This is who I came here to meet.” She folds her hands beneath her chin, using the backrest of the chair she is sitting in as a rest for her elbows.

Jun clears her throat and picks up a carefully placed guitar. 

“I’m gonna start tonight off with one of my favorite songs. It’s a little dark lyrically, so if you have any problems with that just try to focus on the tune.” Her fingers strum the strings like the tide washing onto a beach. The changing of chords seemed second nature to her, yet she still watched own fingers as they danced along the frets. After a brief moment, she began to sing along.

_ She told me not, to step on her cracks.  _

_ I told her, not to fuss and relax. _

_ Pretty little thing, stopped in my tracks. _

_ Now she sleeps with one eye open. _

_ ‘Cus that’s the price she’ll pay. _

Kuvira watched with stalwart focus, her eyes like narrow daggers. She knew what she was looking for, proof. Proof of that auspicious claim the note made.

_ I took a knife,  _

_ and cut out her eye. _

_ I took it home,  _

_ I watched it wither and die, _

_ Well, she’s lucky that I didn’t slip her a smile. _

_ But now she sleeps with one eye open,  _

_ ‘Cus that’s the price she’ll pay. _

_ And I said hey, Girl with one eye, _

_ Get your filthy fingers out of my pie. _

_ I said hey, Girl with one eye, _

_ I’ll cut your little heart out, _

_ ‘Cus you made me cry. _

On the word ‘cut’ Jun’s voice was almost a growl, cursing a stir in the crowd. She smirked at this and leaned into the mic at an angle for the next verse, her voice mimicking a moan.

_ I slipped my hand, under her skirt. _

_ I said don’t worry, oh oh _

_ it’s not gonna hurt! _

_ Oh! My reputations kinda clouded with dirt. _

Jun stomps her foot on the ground and motions with her strumming hand in a way that bends the dirt floor into a cloud of dust. The crowd cheers then with the flick of her wrist, she sends a gust of wind through the dust causing it to disperse almost as quickly as it came. 

_ That’s why you sleep with one eye open, _

_ Woah, _

_ But that’s the price you pay. _

Another guitarist joins her on stage as the rhythm picks up for the next verse.

_ I said hey, girl with one eye, _

_ Get your filthy fingers out of my pie. _

Jun takes off her guitar strap and sets the instrument by her side, her smile now wider than before.

_ I said hey, girl with one eye, _

_ I’ll cut your little heart out, _

_ ‘Cus you made, me, _

The last chord of the verse rings out on it’s own as she takes a deep breath and leans further into the mic. The guitarist watches her intently and when she starts to raise her hand, he plays again, more forceful than before as fire shoots out from her fingertips.

_ Cry~! _

_ You made me, _

She stops the fire and looks to a bucket that had been set next to the stage and with one flowing motion, bends the water in it into an arc above her head before sending it out at the audience in droplets on her next word.

_ Cry~! _

_ You made me, _

She side steps into a squat, her hands raising as her legs straighten, creating pillars of rock and dirt in different places in the crowd.

_ Cry~ _

_ You made me, _

She twirls around, waving her hands and sending a strong breeze across the bar from one side to the other like a wave.

_ Cry~ _

Her turn comes full circle and she’s sudden back at the mic, leaning in and taking a deep breath. The music quiets back to it’s original volume. Jun stares straight at Kuvira, proud of the astonished look her on her face, as she sings the next chorus.

_ I said hey, Girl with one eye, _

_ Get your filthy fingers, out of my pie.  _

_ I said hey, Girl with one eye, _

_ Get your filthy fingers, out of my pie. _

The music swells back up in volume and in tempo. Jun winks at Kuvira and turns her attention back to the crowd as she prepares to bend the water in buckets hidden away in the corners of the bar.

_ And now, I said, _

_ Hey! _

She sends the water sprinkling down like rain and the crowd goes wild.

_ Girl with one eye! _

_ Oh, Oh, _

_ Get your filthy Fingers, oh out of my pie! _

She dances with fire, swirling it around her and the guitarist, careful not to catch the instrument aflame. 

_ And now, I said hey, Girl with one eye. _

_ I’ll cut your little heart out, _

_ ‘Cus you, made, me… _

The music slows and she returns to the microphone, in an earthbending stance. On her next and final word, she bends back down the earth pillars.

_ Cry. _

The guitarist’s gentle final strums fade out leaving a brief awe-filled silence before being followed with tremendous applause. 

Jun took a bow, drinking up the attention like it was fresh water in a desert. She points to her guitarist for a brief moment before accepting more praise for herself. During one of her bows, she stole a glance at Kuvira who was so captivated by what she had just witnessed that her stoic facade had faltered. Her soldiers clapped along with the crowd but she just watched the woman with shocked and impressed eyes.

Jun took one more bow as the crowd quieted down before returning to the mic.

“I’d love to sing for you all some more, but first I have a very important meeting to discuss. So please, while you wait, enjoy the amazing instrumental work of my friend, Lee Wan!” She directs the crowds attention to the guitarist before exiting the stage and B-lining for Kuvira.

Kuvira gathers herself and regains her composure, waiting for the girl to sit down across from her before she speaks.

“My, that was-” She starts but Jun cuts her off.”

“Impressive? I know.” Jun smirks. “I’m glad you got my note.” She reaches into a pocket on the inside of her long dark green jacket and retrieves a small stack of papers and a pen. She sets the document on the table and pushes it towards Kuvira. “Here are my terms. Sign them now and you my new friend, will have yourself an avatar.”


	2. Part Two

It was natural that Kuvira would be skeptical, so Jun wasn’t too surprised when she had asked her to meet the following day for a test of her skill. The two had agreed to meet at 9 o’clock the following morning by the railroad track just outside of Republic City.   
The time was now only 8:30am yet both of the women were already approaching the agreed upon clearing.  
“Couldn’t wait to see me in action again?” Jun simpered as she stretched one arm across her chest, pushing it back with the crook of her other elbow.   
“I didn’t expect you to be here so soon after being late to our meeting last night.” Kuvira responded, walking closer to the woman.  
“Hey, I know how to make an entrance.” Jun laughed at her own joke and switched arms. “So what do you want me to start with? Throw some rocks, maybe make some fire?”   
Kuvira grins.  
“I was thinking something more to test your reflex. If you really are what you say you are, then you should be able to bend any element in whatever way you need to to avoid my strikes.” She steps into a fighting stance and Jun laughs.  
“Whatever you say.” Jun says as she readies herself. “Just don’t go crying when you lose.”  
Kuvira strikes first, sending two thin slices of metal at Jun’s hands. Jun expertly steps out of the way of one and bends up a shield of rock between her and the other.   
“That all you got?” Jun taunts, shooting fire towards her opponent with a series of punches and kicks.  
Kuvira continues to throw shards of metal at Jun who continues to dodge and block them. A single shard slices through Jun’s shoulder as she dodges. Kuvira smiles but so does Jun.  
“Fun fact,” Jun says, raising her hand to her wound. “Blood is 90% water.” She sends droplets of her own blood full speed at Kuvira who stumbles when trying to dodge them. Jun takes this opportunity to bend the earth beneath the woman, tripping her and sending her to the ground.   
Jun readies more blood and stands Kuvira with a cocky smile.  
“So do I win?” She asks, innocently.  
“I haven’t seen you airbend yet.” Kuvira responds, sending a rock to the side of Jun’s head. Jun crushes the rock mid air without diverting her gaze.   
“That was in poor taste.” She frowns before sighing and dropping the prepared blood droplets. “You want to see me air bend? Fine.” She closes her eyes and lifts her downed opponent from the ground with a controlled gust of wind, making sure she lands gently on her feet. “Now do I win?” Her smile returns.  
“I have to admit I was expecting it all to be smoke and mirrors. I’m pleasantly surprised.” Kuvira says.  
“Good to know you’re still willing to work with me after I kicked your ass.” Jun laughs at her own joke once again. “I assume you’ve read over my terms?”  
“I have and I’ve made some changes.”  
“Changes?” Jun laughs. “I don’t think you understand.” She takes a few steps closer but Kuvira doesn’t back down. “You want me to work with you? It’s on my terms. And don’t forget I’m saying, with, you not for you. We both know the real avatar would never join your side so what do you suppose you’ll do when she comes out of hiding and tried to take you down? I’m your best bet at destroying her if she tries anything and even if she doesn’t, I’m still too valuable an asset to let walk away. So how about you reread my terms and then get back to me when you’ve come to your senses.”  
The women were locked in a stare down, neither dared do so much as flinch.  
“How will I maintain that you are loyal to me if it’s not written out?” Kuvira questions.  
“I guess you’ll just have to trust me and take that risk.” Jun replies. “I’ve been property of someone’s army, I don’t plan to be again. I’m offering to help you because I believe in what you stand for. I want the monarchy to fall. It’s archaic and pointless. At this point the kings and queens are all just puppets for other nations to manipulate us with.”  
“So you’re from the Earth Empire then?”  
“At a time. And I would like to return, but I cannot, for personal reasons, do so if that boy is allowed to reign. So,” Jun steps back and extends a hand, being the first of the two to break eye contact. “Do we have a deal?”  
Kuvira examined the other woman head to toe, contemplating everything that had happened since her announcement.   
She had returned to her suite where a folded up note had been near her door as if it had been slid under from the other side. It had been a rather frank note saying simply: 2107 Founder’s Street, 8:30 pm, come if you want an avatar of your own. She had debated on going but ultimately decided to entertain the anonymous writer.  
She had shown up at 8:45, but the show did not start until 9:20. She watched, astonished yet cautious to believe her own eyes as this woman of no more than 25 years, masterly bended each of the four elements.   
She had gone home that night and read and reread the papers Jun had given her. There she got somewhat of a lackluster rundown of the girls abilities; She claimed to be able to bend all four elements as well as bloodbend and redirect lighting. She had written that she had no avatar state as her power didn’t come from a spirit, though she didn’t state where it did come from.   
After declaring her prowess for bending, she went on to list some demands. For the most part it was simple things; For instance, she requested to be informed of all tactical decisions made, even those kept from the common soldier. She also petitioned to have the same privileges as the other soldiers namely food and travel expenses covered though she did not ask for any pay.   
However, what really caught Kuvira’s eye was one of the final things Jun had written. She requested that she not be made to declare her loyalty to anyone vocally nor in pen. She also shouldn't be made to publicly declare her allegiance to any one ruler or ideal.  
Now, after being humbled in a fight, the curious young woman was asking her once again to agree to the terms she had set. Moreover, she was presenting her with an ultimatum, agree to the terms, or walk away from this opportunity.   
“Well?” Jun asked. Time was running out, Kuvira had to make a decision.  
“Fine.” She grasped Jun’s hand. “You have a deal. I’ll sign the papers as soon as I return to my room. Our train leaves at ten o’clock sharp tomorrow. Be there.”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song: https://youtu.be/QEK6X2llsUY (I took some liberations with the lyrics to have it more match Jun's story. Let me know what you think of her so far - any theories on her past?)

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

The familiar demanding voice haunted Jun’s dreams her first night on that train. Her body jerked, her teeth clenched, and a cold sweat dripped down her face. Still, she could not seem to escape the torment of her own mind.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

The voice taunted her again. She could feel the chill glass on her palms. She could taste the burning salt of the water as it slithered its way down her pharynx. She tried to scream, but her voice was muffled by the water that drained into her lungs. He fists bruised as she pounded on the glass walls around her; Her eyes burned as they pleaded with the faces on the other side of the glass.  _ ‘Don’t let me drown’ _ .

_ Come on now! Bend the water! Let yourself free or you will drown!  _

The taunting woman’s voice was muffled by the water pressing on Jun’s eardrums. Her vision blurred and the pain in her lungs turned numb.  _ This is it.  _ The thought echoed in her head. Faces of those that had come before her, those who had also failed this or any of the other trials, flashed in a frenzy in front of her her. Each face came with a voice, urging her to just do it. Just bend the water. 

Jun floated away from the glass and accepted the numbness inside of her. Dieing didn’t hurt anymore, in fact it was almost peaceful. She could let go right now and drift off into the numb void. No more pain. No more torture at the hands of the woman outside the tank. 

Bao.

She saw Bao. The young girl’s burned face now seemed to be inches from hers.

_ “You have to do it, Jun.”  _ Bao’s amber eyes glistened with tears that somehow avoided joining the pool of water around her.  _ “Do it for me. You have to do it for me. Don’t let them forget me, Jun. You have to do this so that one day you can make sure they remember me. They can’t forget what they did to me. You can do it, Jun. You have to.” _

Jun’s mind snapped from the numbness that was overtaking her. She blinked away the blackened spots of her vision and watched as her captor shook her head. A man in a labcoat scribbled in a notebook as the woman began to walk away.

_ No.  _ Jun thought.  _ I won’t let you walk away. I will not be another failed project. I will not be forgotten.  _

A sudden surge of energy shot down Jun’s spine and she could feel the water, really feel it. The liquid was like an extension of her aura and all she had to do, was push it out. Just let it flow up her throat and out of her mouth. Just push it away from her head, away from her. 

Jun raised her hands to her chest, feeling the fluid in her lungs. In one quick motion she bent it up, up, out of her mouth. She didn’t stop. She pushed it away, all of it, far away. 

Glass shattered and the retreating woman stopped in her tracks. Somewhere, someone was ordering around others but Jun couldn’t focus on their voice. All she could feel was the dry air flooding her lungs and slick floor under her hands and knees. All she could see were the glass shards near her beat up fists. All she could hear, was Bao’s frail voice telling her:

_ Do it. _

With one loud cry, Jun bent the water around the glass and sent the damning fragments towards her tormenter. A pillar of stone blocked them at the last second and the woman barked at the other people in the room. 

Jun felt calloused hands grip her, one on each arm. She Felt them hoist her up and prick the side of her neck with a needle filled with something that made her vision go blurry. Yet still, all she could focus on was Bao’s voice in her head, fading as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

_ I knew you could do it, Jun. _

_ I knew it. _

  
  


Jun shot awake, her skin tingling like lighting. Coughing, she sat up and grabbed at her burning throat. Her mouth filled with the familiar metallic taste of blood but when she coughed what came up was clear. 

The haze around her came into focus. She could see the steel walls of the train car and the thin flickering lines of light coming in through the slits in the metal blinds. 

Soon she could feel the soft warmth of the blanket that concealed her lower half. 

The train jumped up and down in soft bumps guiding the rhythm of Jun’s slowing breaths. 

Her hands fell to her sides and she looked around the room once more. When she had finally convinced herself that she was safe, she laid back down on the firm mattress. She rested the backs of her hands on top of her pounding forehead and watched as the light danced on the ceiling.

Three years ago she had been running from her home with a constant fear nipping at her heels. Now, she was headed back to the heart of it all. She couldn’t help but feel a hallow laugh rise from deep in her chest. Three years ago all she had wanted was to escape to Republic City with all her limbs still attached to live her own life. Yet now here she was, on a train headed straight back to the earth kingdom where she would serve another queen. No. Not a queen.

Kuvira wasn’t a monarch, she was chosen by the people she ruled. They had made the decision to side with her and wanted her to rule. Maybe, Jun thought, this woman really could be her chance to go home again; To be safe at home again.

Her heart was jolted with adrenaline at the thought of what she had done. Two years she had been in hiding, fearing every morning that it would be the last morning she would live to see. Then two days ago, when she heard Kuvira speak at the coronation, she felt hope for the first time since the queens death. She thought that it might have been this hope that had compelled her to slip that note under Kuvira’s door. Though she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that maybe she sent that note to finally end it. To go out in a blaze of glory and bloodlust. To finally be released from her mortal prison. 

Jun couldn’t fall back asleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she was back in that tank, seeing Bao’s face again. 

She got up and grabbed her guitar from it’s stand at the end of her bed. The room was sparse with only a shelf by the window, the bed across from it, and her guitar. Still, Jun felt lucky that she had a room of her own. 

She rested sat on the edge of the bed with the instrument rested on her knee and began to stum away. She started with scales before just letting her fingers flow. She found herself playing some of the same old tunes she had preformed at the dusty republic city bar but every time she tried to sing along she heard that voice in her head again.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down! _

Frustrated she stopped playing and just focused on her breath. One. Two. Three. Deep slow breaths. She looked back to her fingers on the frets and played a single chord. She focused on the noise and let it reverberate out completely. Another single chord. Then another. Slowly, she started to play a new song, one that echoed the sorrowful fear she couldn’t seem to let go of tonight. 

She tried out a few different progressions before landing on the one she liked. She paused, took a breath, and let her thoughts flow out.

_ Lay my head, _

_ Under the water. _

_ Lay my head, _

_ Under the sea, _

_ Excuse me sir, _

_ Am I a failure? _

_ Won’t you take me back, _

_ Take me back and see. _

She picked up the pace of her strums and continued to sing without thinking about the words.

_ There’s not a time, _

_ For being younger. _

_ All my friends, _

_ Are enemies. _

_ And I can’t cry, _

_ Unto my mother, _

_ No she didn’t come.  _

_ She didn’t come for me. _

That voice found its way back in her head and she found herself repeating it’s words.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

_ Don’t let the water drag you, down. _

_ Don’t let the water drag you, down~. _

Another memory surfaces. More pain. She sings it out.

_ Broken lines, across my mirror. _

_ They show my face, _

_ All red and bruised. _

_ And though I screamed and I screamed, _

_ Well noone came running. _

_ No I wasn’t saved. _

_ I wasn’t safe from you. _

Her voice began to drown out the sounds of her past.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

She spit the phrase like acid.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

She strummed harder. Her calloused fingers pushing at the frets like they were clutching to life.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

Her anger finally broke open like a floodgate. She spilled out in scream like song.

_ Well don’t let me drown! _

_ Don’t let me drown in the waves, _

_ Oh, _

_ I could be found! _

_ Maybe I could be one who was saved! _

_ Oh! _

_ Saved! _

_ Saved! _

_ Saved~! _

A lonely tear dripped down her cheek. She relieved the guitar’s neck from her death grip and continued to play the chords, calm and silent. She blinked back more tears, angry that she still let herself be upset. Once she regained her composure she continued to sing.

_ Lay My head, _

_ Under the water. _

_ Alone I pray, _

_ For calamities.  _

_ And I wake from this dream, _

_ With chains all around me~. _

_ No I’ve never been, I’ve never been free.  _

_ No I’ve never been, I’ve never been free. _

Her strumming slowed. She focused on that phrase.

_ No I’ve never been,  _

_ I’ve never been, _

_ Free. _

Her fingers stopped but the sound continued, ricocheting off the walls, softer and softer until the air was finally a still silence. 

Jun didn’t look up from her hands, too focused on the freeing silence. The woman’s voice was gone.

The quiet didn’t last long though. Soon enough the door to her right slid open to reveal a teary eyed soldier with messy black hair.

“That was, really sad.” He said. “Where did you hear that from?”

Jun looked up, angry and embarrassed. She sent him flying into a wall with a gust of wind.

“Who the hell are you?!” She growled. Jun glowered at the man, her forceful air keeping him pinned.

“Ah!” He turned his head to the side to avoid the brunt of the wind. “My name’s Bolin! Kuvira sent me to get you!” She released him, still staring daggers. He turned to her astonished. “You’re an airbender?”

“Yes and no.” Jun looks him up and down. “What does she want me for? I work on my own time that was part of the deal. If she thinks I’m doing any training or something she’s crazier than she looks.”

“Look, I don’t know anything about a deal. All I know is that Kuvira said to come down here and get the new girl, thats you, and bring her to her office immediately.”

“Next time,” Jun takes a step closer. “Knock before you enter.”

“Got it.” He nervous laughed.

Jun sighed and walked over to her guitar which had been lovelessly tossed to the ground when she turned her focus to pinning Bolin to the wall. She examined the object with the same care one would use to examine an injured child. It had a few new scrapes and Jun had no doubts that it had been thrown out of tune, but it was still intact and that was all she cared about. 

“Did you break it?” Bolin asked sympathetically.

“It’s fine.” Jun didn’t face him. “Just a few new scratches.” A slight smile tugged at her lips. She repeated a phrase that had no meaning to anyone besides her, but she said it aloud anyway. “Scars are roads on the maps that lead us to joy and love.” 

“Um...okay. Look, it was, nice, meeting you but I’m just gonna go.” Jun didn’t respond, she didn’t even hear him, too lost in her own memory. Only this time, it was a good one.


	4. Part Four

When Jun entered the train car she wasn’t surprised to see that Kuvira wasn’t alone. Baatar Jr followed her around like a little lost puppy. How funny, she thought, that he had not yet realized his entire relationship stemmed from his mommy and daddy issues. 

“Ah good, You’re here.” Kuvira’s lips formed a smile but her eyes were emotionless. Jun knew this look well, it was the face of someone that was about to sell you on something of personal gain by telling you it was in your best interest. Sure enough, Kuvira started to dance around the point. “I hope you slept well.”

“What do you want?” Jun asked. Her body was here but her mind was somewhere far off. Her eyes mused on the trees as they raced past the window and thought about how funny it would be if the trees and the train were to actually race. This thought put a small smile on her face, eyes and all.

“I just figured now that you’re on our side you should hear our plans.” Kuvira remarked.

“Oh yeah?” Jun wasn’t listening, instead imagining the trees with little legs, sprinting by, eager to keep up with the train. 

Kuvira’s smile faltered. She flicked her wrist, shutting the metal blind on the window Jun was gazing out of. This brought Jun back to reality. She turned to face the other woman who had regained her dishonest smile.

“Sorry. What did you say?” Jun chuckles. “I’m easily distracted.” 

Baatar shot Kuvira a look as if to ask ‘are you sure about her?’ Kuvira caught his meaning but didn’t respond. 

“In a few days, the full force of our army will be approaching Zaofu. We plan to be met with resistance to joining the empire. So as much as we would like to avoid conflict, I want to make sure you are prepared if it comes to that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jun laughed. “Want me to kick your ass again to prove how ready I am? I was made to fight. Literally.” Jun laughed again, knowing her joke was lost on her audience. “Seriously. I’m fine with fighting whoever. I just want our kingdom to be united again.”

“Empire.” Baatar corrects.

“Whatever.” Jun rolls her eyes.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Kuvira says. “We can begin your metal bending training this afternoon.” 

“Wait.” June shakes her head. “I never agreed to that.”

“Zaofu is filled with many great metal benders. If you are going to help us take the city, you’ll need to know how they fight.”

“I beat you up just fine. What makes them different?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would be so against learning a new sub type of bending. After all, you have already learned so many.”

“I don’t have anything against learning metal bending. I do, however, have something against you assuming I’m going to learn it.” Jun felt resentment begin to brew in the pit of her stomach. “I thought it made it clear that I work with you, not for you. Be careful about sounding like you’re giving me orders. Because I can walk away and find someone else to take them from.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before nodding her head. “I’ll learn. But don’t ever try to order me to do something again or I will find someone else to give my loyalty to.”

Jun left the room, not giving either of her superiors a chance to respond. She was done with leaders. 

Why, she thought, had she been so stupid? To think this would be different? She was out of wars. She was free. She was playing music to a regular crowd. She was happy.

Why did she leave it?

A nagging thought scratched at the back of her mind. 

_You don’t know how to be on your own. You need to be lead._

Maybe the thought was right. Maybe she was always meant to be a follower.

She was snapped back into reality when she bumped into Bolin.

“Oh, hey!” He said. “How did it go with Kuvira,...” He stumbled for a name “...you? Sorry I don’t think I got your name. You know with the whole air bending me against a wall and dropping your guitar...thing.”

“Jun.” She replied. “Jun Xie. Sorry about that by the way. You kinda caught me at a bad time.” She glanced past him at the door then back at his smiling eyes. “I’m just gonna go by you.” 

“Oh! Sorry.” He stepped out of the way. As she started to walk past him he realised that she had never answered his question. “By the way, what did Kuvira want?” Jun didn’t even glance at him, opening the door as she responded.

“She’s gonna teach me metal bending.” She left this traincar much as she had left the previous one: without leaving so much as a second of silence in which the other person could speak before she was gone. 

Being the center of attention on stage was one thing. There the focus was her music. Her stories. But in conversation? It was foriegn and boring. 

She learned pretty quickly after she escaped her chains that all anyone wanted to ask her about was her bending and her past. Jun was confident in her bending but confidence did not equal pride. She didn’t hate talking about her past but she did find it pointless. All it did was lead to follow up questions that she didn’t know how to answer and requests for demonstrations. 

The first few weeks, it was fun. Make a ball of air here, throw a boulder there, but soon it just became tedious. 

When the owner of the bar, a man by the name of Li Qiang, saw her bend, it was like looking at a pile of coins. He asked her to do a show for him and his guests once a week. She had originally refused but was coaxed into it when he agreed to let her play her guitar. 

Her first show had a barely enough people show up to call it a crowd. Mainly locals who needed a cheap night out of the house. But quick enough word spread. People came from all over the city to watch her preform. Some came as skeptics but most were quick to believe. 

The first night Li Qiang proposed the idea of adding more bending to the show, Jun was apprehensive. She refused, worried that her name would reach the ears of the elite. Her tormentor may have been dead, but there were still many people out there that would want to use her for her abilities. More still, there were those that helped create her whose only chance at ambiguity was to make sure she was captured or dead.

She feared if the crowds kept growing, that one day the wrong person would walk through those doors and she would have to flee once again.

She never told anyone how she learned to bend, knowing no one would believe her. Still, she did on occasion tell stories of her abuse, changing names and certain situations.

She had finally reached her car. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She only meant to rest a minute and then play her guitar until they stopped to pick up troops from some town she couldn’t remember the name of. But soon the gentle motion of the train and the rumbling lullaby of the wheels gliding along the track put her to sleep.

The nightmares returned almost the second she drifted off. They hadn’t been as frequent before she left Republic City, but now it seemed that everytime she closed her eyes, these dreams haunted her.

Memories might better describe what plagued her.

This time, Jun was alone, or at least she appeared to be. 

The room was small and dark with a single lamp. A woman in rags was chained to the wall in front of her. The woman’s eyes were hallow, her cheeks sunken valleys. Her shoulderblades protruded from her back like broken wings.

 _“Please.”_ The single word fell limp from the woman’s cracked sandy lips.

 _“Find the water.”_ Jun heard the vile voice of the woman who ruled her. She couldn’t see her, but she knew that she was just behind the mirror wall, watching intently.

 _“There is no water.”_ Jun shook her head.

 _“Find the water and bend it to your will.”_ The voice demanded.

 _“Look at this poor woman!”_ Jun turned to the mirror. _“Do you really think she has enough water in her to bend?!”_ She heard the zap before she felt it. Her hands went to the tight collar around her neck. She clenched her teeth in pain. Then all at once the pain stopped. Jun caught her breath as the voice spoke again.

_“Find the water.”_

Jun turned her green gaze back towards the starving woman. She shook her head and took a stance.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ She closed her eyes to focus as she danced with the flow of the womans blood. She could hear her moans but never the less she continued her dance like a perverse puppeteer. 

_“Please! Stop!”_ Her frail voice attempted to muster a scream but fell short and instead cut out like a record.

 _“Now,”_ The voice said with a kind of sinister delight, _“Stop the flow to the heart.”_

Jun’s eyes snapped open, breaking her focus and allowing the woman to regain her free will. 

Electricity flowed through her neck once more, sending her to her knees.

 _“No.”_ Jun stammered through gritted teeth. _“I won’t do it!”_ The pain intensified as the current grew stronger. Tears dripped from her eyes. She shut them tight but the tears still slipped out.

_“Stop the flow to her heart!”_

_“No…”_ The word forced its way out and was met with another intense surge of electric shock. 

_“Stop. The. Flow. If the collar isn’t enticing enough, maybe I’ll have to send you to the box for a few days. Then we’ll see what you will and won’t do.”_

A pain shot down Jun’s spine, but this time it wasn’t the collar. It was the all to familiar pain of true terror. She raised her arms and once again flowed with the woman’s blood. She watched as the woman’s face became pale and her hands became crimson. 

The collar still tickled her neck with electric shocks as she felt, truly felt, the woman’s heart slow then abruptly stop. When her victim was dead, the surge of lighting ceased as well. 

Tears now flowed down her cheeks like rushing rivers, bending around her rueful smile. A roclicking yet solem laugh boomed from her chest like the thunder that came after lighting in a storm.

When Jun woke up, her face was damp with tears. She chuckled slightly as she dried her eyes and whenever she tried to stop, another booming laugh escaped her. 

“What’s so funny?” Jun sprang up and eyed the tall woman in the doorway. 

“Oh, it’s you. Nothing.” She laughed, quickly wiping her eyes to make sure Kuvira couldn’t tell she had been crying. “Just a dream.” Jun sighed and stood up, letting out one last quick laugh. “So, is it time for me to metal bend?” 

As if in response to her question, the train came to a stop. Kuvira stepped back to keep her footing and Jun did the same. 

“Follow me and we’ll begin.” The taller woman walked to exit between the train cars. Jun ambled behind her, stretching out her arms and shoulders.

Jun had barely started to step off the train when a sharp piece of metal flew at her face. She tried to bend back under it’s path but too late. It sliced from her nose to her browbone. 

Jun threw a hand to her wound and used the other to throw her blood in Kuvira’s general direction. Kuvira dodged it easily and sent two more shards of metal at the other woman. 

Jun’s cut dripped blood into her eye, blurring her vision to a faded red. She pulled a rock up in front of her as a shield just in time. 

No matter how much she blinked she couldn’t clear her eye. With half her sight and all her anger, she pushed her stone shield forward.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She growled. Kuvira smiled and deflected every attack Jun made. Jun threw more rocks and Kuvira continued to dodge them and redirect them. “Fine. You can bend earth but try blocking this you bitch!” 

With full force, Jun spit a stream of fire at her opponent. WIth her one eye still blurred with blood and the fire in front of her, Jun couldn’t see the metal coming at her until it was clamped tight over her mouth. 

Before she could register what had just happened, her hands were bound together with tight metal cuffs. 

She tried to speak but the metal on her mouth only tightened. Her ankles were next, binding together and sending her to the ground. The last of the blaze dissipated, allowing Jun to see a smug Kuvira standing over her.

“I was expecting more of a fight.” She stepped closer to Jun as she spoke. Jun once again tried to speak but once again the metal only tightened. “You didn’t ask to speak.” 

Jun glared up at the great uniter. 

“Before I teach you I just wanted to get one thing clear.” Kuvira squatted next to where Jun lay. “You will never undermine my authority in front of my loyal soldiers again or else next time I will have you more than just restrained.” She bent off a piece of her armor and pointed it right at Jun’s bloody eye. “I might even take an idea from that little song of yours and take out one of those pretty eyes.” 

Jun’s eyes widened with shock and she let out a muffled laugh. A split second wave of surprise overcame Kuvira’s threatening gaze. 

“Don’t make the mistake of thinking I break my promises.” She threatened.

Jun continued to laugh. She laughed so hard her chest hurt. She laughed so hard she had to close her eyes. With each boom of joyous noise, came a tightening of the metal on her face, wrists and hands.

Suddenly she wasn’t on the ground anymore. She wasn’t outside a train anymore. She was back in a familiar stone room with a wall made of a mirror. 

_Stop the flow._

She was no longer looking at the great uniter, Kuvira, but instead at the hallow face of a tortured young woman. 

_“What is wrong with you?”_ Kuvira said but her voice was not her own, instead it was the judgmental voice of Jun’s captor. 

_Stop the flow._

Jun continued to laugh as she forced her hands apart. She continued to laugh as she flowed with the woman’s blood. She continued to laugh as she saw the fear in Kuvira’s eyes. No. Not Kuvira. This was that woman. That poor woman. 

The metal fell from her mouth, allowing her laughter to resonate fully. 

“I…” Kuvira choked out. “I...order you...to...stop!” 

Jun stood up and forced Kuvira to her knees.

“Stop the flow.” Jun said the words but she heard them in another’s voice. In that evil woman’s voice.

“No...stop…!” Kuvira felt a real fear. She could hear the crazy in Jun’s voice and it terrified her. She tried to will someone to come help her, anyone. “Please.”

“Now whose asking nicely?” Jun held her victim in place as she sent shard’s of the woman’s own armor to her ankles, her wrists, and over her mouth. She was clear in the moment now. She knew what she was doing. Her laughter stopped but her actions did not. 

She bent another slice of metal into a thin point and leveled it at her leader’s eye.

“Maybe, I should echo my little song and take out one of these pretty eyes?” Jun continued to bend the woman’s blood and the metal simultaneously. She didn’t let her blink. “What a shame that would be. Or maybe,” She moved the piece the be gently pressed against the womans inner thigh. “I’ll echo a different part of my, little song.” The last two words she said in a mocking tone. She leaned in close to Kuvira’s face, feeling the rapid beating of her heart. “Don’t ever, tell me what to do again. Okay?” She smiled with her lips but there was only crazy in her eyes. 

Jun held her like this for a moment before abruptly dropping the metal and releasing her grip on her blood. It wasn’t until she heard her fiance’s voice that Kuvira knew why.

“How’s the training going?” Baatar asked as he walked over to the two. Jun stood with a true smile and genuine eyes. 

“I think I’ve picked it up quite well.” She said, looking at the man before turning to gaze at Kuvira. “What do you think, oh great uniter?”

Kuvira’s mind raced but she managed to force a smile.

“Yes.” She said, stumbling to her feet. “I think a few more sessions and you will have mastered it.”

“That’s good.” Baatar responds. “I can’t wait to see the look on my mother’s face when you use her own techniques against her.”

“Yeah,” Jun chuckles. “Using someones techniques against them can be quite, useful, I find, to get your point across.” She looks once more at Kuvira with a threatening gaze. 


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous and excited to hear what you all think of this chapter! Let me know in the comments, I it doesn't disappoint and you love it. :)

_ What did I just do? _

The thought rattled in Jun’s mind as she walked through the streets of the village.

_ She’s going to kill me.  _ She thought.  _ She’ll send me to the box.  _ She stopped walking as she realized. 

“No.” She mumbled to herself. “There is no box. She’s dead. That isn’t her. Kuvira can’t hurt you.”

_ But you can hurt her. _

“No!” She argued with the voice in her head. It wasn’t her voice anymore but that same nagging voice of that same vile woman she couldn’t seem to let go. 

Some people looked up at her so Jun continued to walk. 

_ You want to hurt her.  _ The voice continued to taunt her no matter how much she tried to ignore it.  _ You want to hurt them all. You want to kill them all. You loved it. Her fear. The power. You crave it. You need it. _

“I don’t want to hurt anybody!” She screamed, falling to her knees and pulling on her dark brown locks. 

People once again turned to stare at her. 

“Miss, are you okay?” A concerned old man asked. He stretched a hand out to her and she blew him off his feet with a gust of wind.

“Leave me alone!” She gasped at what she had done and stood up. “No. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” She stepped towards the old man to help him up but he just crawled away. “Please. It wasn’t me.”

“Get out of here!” A nearby man shouted at her.

“Please just leave us alone!” A woman clutched her baby tight to her chest as she spoke.

“I didn’t mean to hurt anybody.” Jun said. Her eyes searching the crowd, unsure of who to focus on.

“Don’t make her mad!” Another woman said. “Look at her outfit, she’s with them.”

Jun looked down at her militant uniform. 

“I’m not. I mean. Kuvira doesn’t…” She couldn’t finish a sentence.

“Just fuel up and leave our town!” The same woman said. “That’s what you always do.”

“Recruiting psychos now.” A man said.

Jun tried to find her voice but all she could muster was “I’m sorry.” Before she ran off. She choked back tears as she ran, hating the feeling of being weak.

_ You liked it.  _ The voice declared as if there was no debating the claim.

_ Shut up.  _ She thought.

_ Her at your mercy. Her heart beating only because you willed it to. _

_ Shut. Up. _

_ The adrenaline flooded her veins as much as it flooded yours.  _

She ran and ran, but couldn’t outrun the thoughts. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see people’s judging eyes. 

_ Imagine if you had stuck her in the eye with that sharp point. Imagine the blood.  _

She turned corners but everywhere she went the voice followed.

_ Admit it. You were made to be a monster. My monster. _

Finally the tears squeezed out. Her lungs begged for air and her legs burned. She fell to the ground in the middle of an alleyway, her head in her knees.

“I’m not a monster.” She sobbed. “I’m not a monster. I’m a good person. I’m helping people. I didn’t want to hurt her. I wouldn’t have hurt her.”

_ If he didn’t walk up when he did she would be dead. _

“No.” She pushed her face further into the crooks of her elbows. She was so lost in her own world that she had almost forgot other people could see her.

“Jun?” Bolin’s kind voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up at him, frantically wiping her eyes. 

“Bolin! Sorry. I didn’t mean for anyone to see me like this. I’m fine.” For every tear she wiped away, two more fell from her eyes.

“It’s okay.” He sat down next to her. “Maybe it would help to talk about it? You know my brother, Mako, he was dating this girl, Asami, but he wanted to be dating this other girl, Korra, and he was really confused. But then, he talked to me about it and he figured out that he didn’t really want to date Asami or Korra!”

“Is that supposed to be helping me right now?” Jun looked at him.

“Look all I’m saying is, if you open to someone about what you’re feeling, maybe they can help.” He smiled in a way that made Jun feel just a little bit better. 

“You wouldn’t want to hear about my problems if you knew what they were.” She said, finally giving up on trying to dry her eyes. “You don’t even really know me, why do you care?”

“I don’t know you, but I didn’t know Korra at first either and now we’re like really good friends!”

Jun considered the man for a moment.

“Fine.” She took a breath before continuing to speak. “I almost killed Kuvira today. And now she’s terrified of me and rightly so. People are always either scared of me or trying to make money off me and rightly so because I think I liked it. The feeling of having her life in my hands. I liked it. I hate that I liked it but I did. I’m a monster who was made to kill. To fight. And I thought I could change it, I thought when she died, the woman who made me, that I could be free. Finally free. That I could play music and be human. But I slipped. I’ve been having these dreams of her and what she put me through and I wake up and I can’t go back to sleep so I play my guitar and I think about her more. When Kuvira had me pinned to the ground, all I could hear was that woman’s voice. I didn’t know who I was fighting at first but when I did, I almost killed her. I would have killed her. I don’t think I can escape it, this monster in me, because I don’t think it’s a monster in me. I think I am the monster. An animal. A bloodthirsty war machine who isn’t meant to do anything but kill.”

Bolin was physically stunned. He tried to keep a hopeful face but was unsuccessful.

“And now you want to run away. Go. Leave.” She looks at the sky. “I never should have sent her that note.”

“Jun,” Bolin started, resting a hand on her knee. “I don’t understand about half of what you just said. But you mentioned a woman who hurt you? You said she died? I think you need to accept that. I don’t know what she did to you, but I know that she can’t do it anymore.” Jun looked at him. “And as for Kuvira, well I think we all want to hurt her sometimes, but you stopped yourself. I don’t think you wanted to hurt her, just like you didn’t want to hurt me that day you air bended me into a wall.”

“Thanks.” Jun smiled softly and wiped the last of her tears. “That, that actually helped. I’m not sure it was what you said that helped, but just being able to say that outloud. I haven’t had anyone to talk to about what goes on in my head since Bao.”

“Who’s Bao?” He asked. Jun looked at the ground and pulled her knees in closer.

“Bao was like me. We were part of the project together.” She thinks of the young girls burned face and almost starts to cry again. “She died trying to bend water. They put her in a tank and told her that if she wanted to be free, all she had to do was let herself out. But she couldn’t do it.”

“That’s terrible.” Bolin commented.

“Yeah. That’s not even the worst of it.” Jun continued. “She was only a few years younger than me but she was already so much wiser. The woman that worked on us, she used to pit us against each other. She said if we were truly fit for her army we would be able to fight anyone. I was winning my fight with Bao, just batting her around really while I waited for the match to be called. But she didn’t tell me to stop.”

Jun was suddenly back in a stone pit. Bao stagged in front of her, bloody, her face unburnt. 

Above them, on the ledge that circled the pit were two men with clipboards and labcoats flanking the oh so familiar woman.

“ _ Fire.”  _ The woman in her memory said.

“She knew it was my newest element and wanted me to practice.” 

Bolin didn’t say anything, but he wondered what she was talking about. She had airbent against him, then said Kuvira wanted to teach her metal bending, and now she was talking about firebending. He knew the avatar and he knew about Raava. This wasn’t Korra, so what was she talking about?

“I missed. But she knew I meant to. She motioned to one of her scientists and he sent lighting to a metal collar around my neck with the simple press of a button. I fought against the pain, but it was too much. Bao knew I didn’t want to hurt her but she also knew neither of us would be able to leave unless I did.”

_ “It’s okay.”  _ Bao’s innocent little voice echoed in Jun’s memory.  _ “Do what you have to, Jun. Scars are the roads on the maps that lead us to joy and love.” _

“You’ve said that before.” Bolin says. “To your guitar.”

“Bao said it first. She was always coming up with these weird phrases that made no sense to me. But she always sounded like she knew what she was talking about.” Jun’s lips twitched into a smile that was quickly replaced with a frown. “I took a breath of air in and let fire out. It burned her face. Bad. I can still hear her screams. And that laugh, that evil woman’s laugh. I apologized to her and rushed to her aid, but the lighting struck my neck again.”

_ “Let her burn.”  _ The woman demanded.

_ “No.”  _ Jun crawled for Bao.

_ “I said let her burn! Or I will send you to the box!” _

Jun continued forward, barely able to keep from blacking out in pain. She just managed to reach the girl and put out the fire with some water from a pouch at her side before she passed out.

“Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the box. It was this cold, damp room only big enough for us to stand in. She would leave us there, with a single pipeline for air for what felt like days. Although, if I’m being honest it could have been minutes. It was dark and to thin to stretch out enough to bend. It was the perfect cage for a perfect monster. The next time I saw Bao, her face had been healed as much as it could be, but thick scars covered her nose to chin like a mask. A week later, she was put in the tank and I never saw her again.”

“That’s so sad.” Bolin didn’t know what else to say to cheer her up. Still, he tried to think of something. “It sounds like you really cared about her.”

“She was like a sister to me. This cute little fire nation girl that followed me around like a lost duckling.” Jun giggled a little at the image. “But I couldn’t save her.”

“But you did save her.” Bolin said. This caused Jun to look back up at his green eyes. “It sounds like you were supposed to kill her but you gave her a few more weeks. It’s not your fault she was thrown into a tank of water. I don’t know any fire nation people that can bend out of it.”

“I got out of it.” Jun said. Bolin knew he was about to get answers to the questions he was too afraid to ask. “I can bend the elements. All of them. But I’m no avatar.” She kept her eyes locked on his, ready to stop talking the moment he showed any sign that he recognized her story. “I was a part of a secret project worked on my the Earth Queen. She was obsessed with finding ways to use benders in her army. Anything she couldn’t have, she found a way to get. She wanted the avatar but the avatar was busy training with the white lotus. So she made one. She tried for years, and most all of us failed. Most of her test subjects were orphans she had managed to whisk away without anyone noticing. There was the occasional street kid that had been lured with promises of money or power. But then there were kids like me whose parents sold them to the experiment. In return for their children, these people were sent to the inner ring of Ba Sing Se to live luxurious lives. If they threatened to take their kids back or tell anyone how they gained their wealth, they went missing.”

Bolin didn’t know why, but he believed her.

“Most of us weren’t benders, not really. We would spend the days chained up next to each other with a blanket or two thrown about for us to sleep on. When she decided it was time for us to learn a new element, she would pump us full of who knows what and throw us in head first. I think she was hoping to unlock some hidden ability by initiating our fight or flight responses. If we would succeed in a test, we would be rewarded with new scraps of clothing to wear or by simply not being chained up for the night. If we misbehaved or tried to use our bending on her, we were sent to the box. Sometimes, people went to the box and didn’t come back. 

Once we knew two elements, we were sectioned off into smaller groups so that we would be easier to keep in line. Bao was in my group. She was a natural fire bender and had managed to learn air bending too. I at the time knew earth bending and air bending and had just begun my trial by fire, literally. 

When I finally mastered water, the final element, I tried to use it against her. I was so mad for what she had done to me, to all of us, to Bao. She had her guards knock me out and I woke up in the box. I don’t know how long I was there but it was longer than I had ever been there before. I started to go crazy and I could swear the close walls were closing in even more. 

There was this one researcher on the project, I don’t know his name but he was kind to us. Whenever he was assigned to watch over us for the night, he would bring his guitar and play us lullabies and folk songs. When everyone else was asleep, I was still awake, listening to him play and sing. He taught he a few chords in secret.

My last day in the box, the wall in front of me disappeared. I was so disoriented by the sudden light that I didn’t know he was standing in front of me until I heard his voice. 

‘She’s dead’. He said.   
He told me to run, that they were killing us all and burning down the lab. My head pounded so bad I felt like it was going to burst. I can’t remember much other than him leading me somewhere, I think he gave me a cloak or something. Finally, we reached a street in chaos and he shoved me into a Satomobile. I don’t remember what he told me other than to leave and get as far away from the Earth Kingdom as I could. He gave me a few coins and shut the door. I don’t know who was driving but we eventually came to a small farming village where they dropped me off and wished me luck.

I hadn’t been outside the lab since I was four years old. Now, I was nineteen and alone. The first thing I did was buy some new clothes and a guitar with the money he had given me. From there, I just kept wandering.

Eventually I found myself in Republic City playing music at this obscure little bar. Six months later, I heard Kuvira speak at the coronation and slipped a note under her door with a date and a time. I wasn’t really expecting her to show up, but she did. I offered my services, and now,” Jun sighed. “Well, now I’m here.”

Bolin was at a loss for words, but Jun didn’t mind him not speaking. She preferred it. She sat next to him and just watched down the alleyway on the street at the end of it. She watched the people go about their lives. She watched the little kids playing and the shop keepers sweep off their doorsteps. After a moment, she spoke again.

“Hey Bolin?” She asked, not facing him. 

“Yeah?” He responded, following her gaze.

“Thank you.” She said. “I think I needed to tell someone all of that.”

“You’re welcome, Jun.”

“And Bolin?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t tell anyone about any of that. There are still people looking for me. Bad people.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” He hesitated before saying his next words. “But if you ever want to, I can introduce you to Korra and Tenzin, they would know what you’re going through. They might even be able to help.”

“Thanks,” She says. “But I don’t think they’d want to help me. They’d only want to use me, just like they want to use that boy king to control our people.” She furrowed her brows. 

The two sat in silence for a while but soon it was time to head back to the train.

“Do you think Kuvira will forgive me?” Jun asked, still not looking at her new friend.

“I think she will. And even if she doesn’t, I’m sure you can still find a way to help with our cause.” He smiled and she smiled too. A weak smile, but a smile none the less. 

They walked to the train together, neither saying a word. Jun was happy to not be alone, but she could still hear that goading voice in her head.

_ You liked it. _


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short update today :)

Jun could almost hear Kuvira’s heart stop for a second as she came into view.

“I didn’t expect you to return.” Kuvira said, trying to keep her composure.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jun said with a smile. “we still have a lot of good to do.” She glances around and drops her voice so the other soldiers won’t hear. “Can we talk? I want to apologize. That wasn’t me earlier.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Kuvira stood up straighter.

“You don’t need to fake strength with me.” Jun said in a hushed voice. “Let’s go somewhere private and I’ll explain everything.” She hesitated before adding, “I’m loyal to you, great uniter.”

Skeptical but curious as to what the other woman had to say, Kuvira nodded. 

“Follow me, we can talk in my office.” She turned around and entered the train, Jun followed.

Her office was one of the frontmost cars of the train. Jun had been here once before, the day she had been asked to learn metal bending. It was just as pristine now as it had been before. A stack of papers laid neatly on a desk covered with dark green fabric and a map was pushed close to a wall. Everything seemed to have a place and a purpose; There was no room for anything trivial.

“Well?” Kuvira stood in front of her desk, arms folded behind her back to project strength. “You better have a good reason for threatening me earlier. I appreciate the power you bring to our side but if you’re not careful, I might just have to send you to a reeducation camp to learn some respect.”

Jun furrowed her brows and stepped forward. “You don’t have the authority to-” She closed her eyes and took a breath before locking eyes with the taller woman. “I’m sorry. As you found out earlier, I have a hard time controlling my anger but it’s something I’m working on.” 

“What I saw earlier today was far from anger. Your eyes were empty. That laugh was…” She trailed off and cleared her throat. “I think you have more issues than I initially believed. Perhaps we should reevaluate the terms of our contract considering recent events.”

“If that’s what you think is best, great uniter.” Jun bows her head. “I understand how you must feel. I asked to join you but have done nothing other than fight you every step of the way. If you want me to fight, I will fight. If you want me to lead, I will lead. If you want me to follow, I will follow. But I will not leave your side.” Jun takes a knee and looks up into Kuvira’s demanding eyes. “I pledge my loyalty to you. And I beg your forgiveness.”

She didn’t show it, but Kuvira was taken aback. She hadn’t known what to expect however it certainly wasn’t this. 

Before Jun had returned, Kuvira had considered leaving without her. She was too much of a risk, a ticking time bomb. But now, she was on her knees, finally accepting Kuvira as her true leader. Would she snap again? And if she did, could Kuvira manage her? The ruler wasn’t sure of either answer but she had to admit, she liked the look of people bowing to her. 

The rush of power went straight to Kuvira’s head. She smiled, her fear of the other woman easily wiped away from this stroke of her ego.

“Well now,” Kuvira remarked, “That’s what I like to hear. You may rise.” Jun did as she was told, her chin still lifted to look Kuvira in the eyes.

“Thank you, Kuvira.” Jun smiled slightly. “I promise I’ll do my part in helping your people.” 

“Yes.” Kuvira said. “You will. We have a few more stops to make on our way to Zaofu and I expect you to train with me at each one.”

“Whatever you wish.” Jun said.

Jun didn’t know if she meant what she said but she did know that she was going to try her hardest to keep her word. She wouldn’t let her new ruler down. She wouldn’t hurt her again. 

She couldn’t help but think about all the times the Earth Queen had ordered her to do something she didn’t want to do, but now those memories were just that, memories. Kuvira, she thought, really wanted what was best for her people. Kuvira, she thought, would never ask her to hurt more than what was necessary. She had to trust that.

“May I be excused?” Jun asks politely.

“You may.” Kuvira responds.

Jun starts to walk to the door when she hears her leader’s voice again.

“And Jun?” Kuvira says.

“Yes, Great uniter?” Jun doesn’t face her. 

“Don’t expect me to forgive you twice.” 

“Yes, Great uniter.”

Jun leaves the car, surprised but contented to see Bolin waiting outside the door for her. She smiles softly.

“Well, how did it go?” He asks. “Did you tell her about the Earth Queen and the lab?”

“No.” Jun says, her voice as soft as her smile her mind for once no longer distant. “I didn’t have to. I pledged my loyalty to her and now just have to hope it all works out for the best.”

“I’m sure it will!” 

“I’m gonna go play some music. Thank you, for today.” Jun walks away, content for the first time since she left Republic City. Maybe even the first time since she left the lab. Or maybe, for the first time since she was bought all those years ago.

Yes Jun was finally letting her guard down. So how ironic it was that just as the train was preparing to pull out of the village, a man with a strong physique and dark green eyes was signing the papers to join them. How ironic indeed, that this man whose self proclaimed motivations to join were so obviously false, had managed to infiltrate them so easily. 

How ironic indeed that as Jun played a jocular song on her guitar, this man stood outside her door, listening and waiting. 


	7. Part Seven

“Come on, that all you got?” Jun smiles as she throws the metal fragment back at the woman who had sent it. 

“Not even close.” Kuvira smiles back. The two sparred as if it was a dance, perfectly in sync yet neither landing a hit. 

“You try that everytime!” Jun jokes, jumping over a metal sheet aimed for her ankles with the help of some air bending. 

“That’s because it normally works when you don’t airbend.” Kuvira tries once again to restrain her and Jun dodges in the same way.

“Get used to it.” Jun bends some metal at her opponent only for it to be thrown back at her. She dodges and the two continue their unconventional dance. “The avatar airbends too.”

“I’m not fighting the avatar right now, I’m fighting you.” She tries once again and once again Jun dodges.

“And yet you’re still losing.” Jun giggles.

“Oh yeah?” Kuvira smiles a sincere smile and changes tactics. She bends the metal of Jun’s armor tightly around her, binding her from her shoulders to her ankles. She keeps her hold on the binding so that Jun doesn’t fall.

“That’s cheating!” Jun protests, furrowing her brows.

“I wasn’t aware there were rules in a fight.” Kuvira was still smiling but her grin had changed from genuine to cocky.

“Still rude.” Jun sticks her tounge out. “Will you let me down now?”

“I don’t know, I kind of prefer you like this.”

“Kinky.” Jun laughs at her joke but Kuvira growls, letting go of her hold on the metal and letting Jun fall to the ground with a thud. “Ow! I was joking.” She laughs. “Lighten up.”

“You are learning quickly.” Kuvira folds her arms behind her back, her gaze now the all business leer Jun was used to. “I have no doubts that you will be ready when we face Zaofu.”

“About that,” Jun stands and rubs her shoulder. “You keep saying  _ when  _ we take Zaofu. I thought you still wanted to try asking for peace first.”

“I do.” Kuvira says matter of fact. “But we have to be prepared for the possibility of using alternative measures.”

“Right.” Jun’s gaze dropped. She would never say it out loud but lately she had been seeing much of the Earth Queen in The Great Uniter.

Her nightmares had lessened in frequency since she had spilled her guts to Bolin but that didn’t mean they had stopped entirely. Only now, everytime she remembered her fights with the other lab rats it was Kuvira’s voice she heard urging her to kill. When she found herself back in the box, it was Kuvira she saw shutting the wall in front of her. 

It didn’t help that was convinced the new guy, Yating, was watching her. She tried to tell herself it was all in her head. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about him.

“Why don’t you go wash up and rest?” Kuvira more ordered than asked. “You’ll need to be well rested when we train again tomorrow.”

“Yes, Kuvira.” Jun nods and walks off towards her tent. 

They had left the train and had since been living out of a camp outside of one of the cities they had taken. The plan was to build up the army and put some finishing touching on some new weapons before marching into Zaofu. They hadn’t been camped out long, but Jun already found herself missing the rocking of the train. 

She rubs her shoulder as she walks, trying to soothe the burning sensation. She couldn’t pinpoint when the pain had started; However it seemed to be around the same time she started to see more of her old ruler in her new one. Sometimes she swore that the old scars on her back hurt more than the new one on her eyebrow and nose.

“Pardon me,” Yating said, side stepping in front of her. “Jun, was it?”

“Depends,” Jun furrowed her brows and stood up straighter. “Why are you asking?”

“My name’s Yating,” He starts, only to be cut off.

“I know your name.” She spits. 

_ Relax.  _ She told herself.  _ You’re paranoid. Be nice. _

“Sorry.” She said. “I’m just a little cranky right now. What do you need?” She forces a smile but her eyes give away it’s flasity. 

“I’m sorry to bother you.” He smiled as he spoke. Something about his calm demeanor made Jun angrier. 

_ Breathe. _

“I’ve been watching you spar,” He continues, “and I was just wondering, well, if you’re not too busy, would you do me the favor of practicing with me? I feel I could learn a lot from you.” Jun was visibly taken aback.

“I mean, I was on my way to rest, but,” She looks the man up and down. “I guess I could show you a few things.” 

“I appreciate it.” His grin unnerved Jun, but she tried to shake it off. 

_ Get out of your head.  _ She thought.  _ He’s just a soldier. Just a guy. Stop overthinking this. _

Jun stepped into her fighting stance and Yating followed suit. 

_ Only earthbend, just to be safe.  _ Then another thought hit her.  _ He’s seen you spar. He’s seen you bend the other elements. He knows who you are. _

Jun stomped up a boulder and sent it straight at his face. To her surprise, he sliced it in half with a blade of water.

“A waterbender, huh?” Jun smiles a real smile. “I haven’t faced one of you in a while.” 

She throws some metal shards from her armor. Yating deflects them with a floating wave. 

He sends a frozen spear straight at Jun’s abdomen. She steps back and raises some stone in front of her but the icicle cuts right through. She steps back again and raises another stone that is no sooner turned to rubble. 

“Looks like the earth bending isn’t working.” Yating taunts, his eyes an icy burn. He steps forward, thrusting the icicle further towards her. “Perhaps it’s time to try another tactic?” 

Jun continues her retreat, watching his ice break through her stone every time. 

“Come on now,” He smirks in a way that there’s no mistaking the evil in. “Don’t let the water drag you down, Jun.”

A surge of painful fear shot down her spine at his words.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down.  _ The earth queen’s words echoed in her mind.

Caught off guard, she hesitates to bend up another shield. The ice almost hits her. In a moment of last minute reflex, she raises her hands in front of her and turns the solid ice back to liquid water. 

Hoots and hollers diverge from the surrounding crowd of soldiers that until now Jun had not noticed. Her face was frozen in shock and she was unable to speak. Yating stepped out of form, a sinister grin still plastered across his face. 

“Thank you,” He says. “I learned a lot.” 

Jun’s shoulder burned worse than before. Her heart pounded. She tried to say something, anything back, but her mind was too busy bailing her flooding thoughts. 

She didn’t even notice her own feet were moving until she was out of sight. 

A figment fire blazed on her shoulder blade as she walked, almost ran, through the camp. She wasn’t sure where she was going, only being able to think clearly enough to know who she needed to see. 

_ Just find Bolin.  _ She thinks.  _ He’ll talk you down. It will be fine. It was a coincidence. He’s not one of them. He can’t be.  _

Yatings familiar words were on loop in her head.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

She heard his taunt as loud and clear as if he was still speaking.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

It wasn’t his voice she heard now. It was hers. Her tormentor. Her captor. That evil woman that was to blame for all of this.

She could almost hear her cackle after the phrase.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

The voice changed once again to one that Jun thought was quite possibly the worst. 

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

The words repeated over and over again in her head, Kuvira’s voice add injury to insult. 

“No.” Jun mumbled. “Don’t bring her into this. She’s different. She has to be.” 

She forgot she was walking until she walked right into someone. The force of her face meeting the strangers back was enough to bring vision back to reality, yet her mind still raged on in memory.

“Sorry.” She stampers, trying to continue past the mustached man. 

“Woah there, you alright? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said. 

“I’m fine. Sorry.” She tries once again to step past him but he blocks her way.

“Hey wait a minute, You’re that Jun girl.” His voice booms into a laugh. “I was wondering when we’d meet!”

This caught Jun’s attention. She examined the eccentric man, noting the short woman that hovered behind him. 

“And who are you?” She questioned.

_ He’s with them.  _

She internally criticized her own thought.

“Name’s Veerrick, and this is my assistant, Zhu Lee.” He introduces himself and the woman. 

“Okay. Nice to meet you, I guess.” Jun steps back. “Why do you know who I am?”

She recognizes the names, recalling vaguely that these were two of Kuvira’s scientists. She hated science types, they were always trying to screw her over. 

_ They’re working with them. _

“I make it my business to know everyone.” His voice was filled with an unnatural amount of energy that unnerved Jun. “You were particularly interesting because for the longest time I couldn’t figure out what made you so special as to be in Kuvira’s inner circle.”

“Careful, Sir.” Zhu Lee says. “You sound rude.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” He steps forward and Jun takes another step back. “I mean it was obvious why once Kuvira said you were an avatar!”

Her heart beat faster. She looked around rapidly, looking for an escape route.

_ She told him. She told him because she wants to experiment on you. She’s just like her.  _

_ Don’t Let the water drag you down.  _ Kuvira’s voice was so clear with the phrase that it was almost like physically hearing her say it.

“I’m not an avatar.” Jun says, her eyes still darting around, looking for a way out. “The avatar is a bridge between worlds. She has a spiritual connection. I’m...” She couldn’t find her words. “I’m just…” Her heart raced faster and her shoulder burned deeper.

“Able to bend the elements without a spirit?” He laughs. “I know! That’s why I wanted to do some tests on you and figure out how that was possible.”

_ I knew it.  _ She thinks.  _ She wants to let them hurt me. I should have left. I should have stayed hidden. They’re in on it. They’re all in on it. _

She had almost bent up rock to restrain the two’s feet when his next words had her stop in her tracks.

“Yeah, Kuvira got mad when I mentioned that. She’s scary when she’s mad! I’m busy with the spirit vine project anyway.”

“Kuvira told you to leave me be?” Jun questioned, her face one of obvious confusion.

“That’s what I said.”

“Excuse me.” She rushes past the Zhu Lee and Verrick, now more lost in her thoughts than before.

_ She’s not with them. She’s not on their side.  _

The repeating phrase reverted back to its original voice: Yating.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down. _

She felt slight relief at the thought that maybe Kuvira really was different. Yet that did nothing to ease her fears about Yating. 

She could almost smell her own burning flesh now. She rubbed her shoulder but it did nothing to soothe the pain.

“Jun Xie?” She groaned at the interruption.

All she wanted to do was find Bolin and talk to him about what was going on. 

She turned her attention to the armored soldier that had addressed her.

“Yes?” She almost spits.

“I have been instructed to escort you to Kuvira.” 

Jun’s heart dropped again.

_ What now? _


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to see what you all think of this chapter! It's my attempt at taking the advice of both comments and my friends and showing more of Kuvira's softer side.

“Sit.” The Great Uniter’s voice demanded obedience yet Jun remained standing.

“Am I in trouble?” She stood at attention, forcing herself to breathe against the voices in her head and the burning on her shoulder.

_ Don’t let the water Drag you down. _

“Not at all.” Kuvira said. She was annoyed at Jun’s defiance to an order but decided to pick and choose her battles. “Why? Should you be?”

“I thought you might still be mad about my comment during our fight earlier.” Jun tried hard to focus her mind on the moment but the memory was too powerful. The smell. She could still smell her own skin as it burned away.

“If I am being honest, I am.” Kuvira looked the shorter woman up and down, knowing something was wrong but unable to place it. “However, I learned not too long after our meeting that disciplining you for every little comment does nothing to teach you and is tedious to me.”

Normally Jun would have said something smart-ass in return, but right now she was too focused on the pain.

“So what is it that you want?” Jun was eager to get this meeting over with. She just wanted to run away. Away from Yating. Away from everything. 

She remembered what Verrick had said about Kuvira. She had vouched for her. She had protected her. So no, Jun couldn’t run. She couldn’t leave Kuvira behind. Not when she needed her the most.

So she would find Bolin. She would talk to him and he would tell her she is crazy and that Yating is harmless. 

As if reading her thoughts, Kuvira makes a statement.

“So,” She says through her glare, “you and Bolin sure seem to be friendly.”

“Well, he is my friend.” Jun replies.

“Is that all he is?” Kuvira pressed.

“Yes.” Jun opines. “And even if it was more than that, I hardly think it would be any of your business.”

“And what about Yating?” 

“What about him?” Jun was starting to get annoyed. On the bright side, her annoyance was bringing her into the moment instead of the past.

“I heard you sparred with him on the way to your tent. I was told you looked distressed afterwards.”

“And you think it was a lovers quarrel?” Jun chuckled slightly. “Be careful there, oh Great Uniter, you sound jealous.”

“Watch your tongue.” Kuvira scoffs, furrowing her brows further. 

“You watch yours.” Jun growls back. She steps closer to her leader, her green eyes seering. Kuvira stands her ground. “It is none of your business who I date nor who I am friends with. Now, if I were to date someone as a show of power or to flaunt my mommy issues, like you do, then maybe it would concern you. After all, that might cloud my judgment. However, I am not you. I don’t bring my person feelings into war. So how dare you call me in here and accuse me of such.”

“You have a lot of nerve-” Kuvira starts but Jun cuts her off.

“I’m sorry if that hurt to hear, but I don’t regret saying a thing.” 

Kuvira waits a moment before responding to make sure Jun really is done. With a calm yet tense voice, she replies.

“I understand your frustrations. I just hope you don’t feel the need to keep secrets from me.” 

Jun’s gaze softens.

“Sorry.” She looks to the ground. “I know I promised not to talk back to you.” 

“I understand.” Kuvira forces Jun’s chin up. “Please look at me when you speak to me.”

“Yes, Great Uniter.” 

The burn in Jun’s shoulder had begun to fade and her mind was now entirely focused on the moment.

“Now, why don’t you tell me what’s so obviously bothering you?” It wasn’t a question.

Jun examine’s Kuvira’s deep green eyes and to her surprise finds sincere concern. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jun says. “You shouldn’t concern yourself with my issues. Just focus on uniting our empire.”

“I cannot very well do that if one of my top soldier’s mind is somewhere else.” 

Jun thinks, her gaze wandering from the other woman’s eyes to her structured jaw and frowned lips. Finally, she sighs and turns her focus back to Kuvira’s eyes.

“Oh five seven, ten sixteen.” She says. Kuvira raises an eyebrow. “Oh five seven, ten sixteen.” Jun repeats. 

Jun’s fingers fiddle with the buttons on her white button up shirt. A pink blush overcome’s Kuvira’s face.

“Jun, I don’t think you understand.” She says, trying and failing to not sound flustered. She averts her eyes.

“For years, that was what I was called. I didn’t even know my real name. Honestly, I’m not even sure Jun Xie is my real name.” 

As she speaks, she works her way down the front of her shirt, untucking it from her high waisted dark green pant. 

“So, oh five seven, ten sixteen. That was my name. I got the name Jun Xie from a folksong someone very dear to me used to sing.”

Jun finishes with the buttons and turns her back to Kuvira. She slides the piece of clothing down off her shoulders to reveal deep branded scars. 

The number 0571016, had been burned into the top of her shoulder blade just beside the nape of her neck. Below it, was the symbol of the air nomads and beside that was the one for the earth kingdom. 

“When I mastered my first two elements - when they decided to keep me around - they branded my skin with hot metal.” Jun explains. 

She flinches slightly when she feels Kuvira’s chill gloveless hand begin to trace her scars. She starts to lift her own hand to push the other woman away, but Kuvira catches her wrist firmly with her free hand. She continues to trace the outline of the numbers and symbols.

“I got another mark, when I mastered fire. And another when I mastered water.” 

Kuvira’s hand trailed down to the symbols of the water tribes and fire nation that had been scarred below the previous two. She trails down further and lightly traces an unfamiliar cluster of swirls.

“What is this one?” Kuvira asks. Her gentle yet demanding voice sent chills down Jun’s spine.

“That was my reward for mastering all four elements.” Jun explains. “It’s the symbol for the spirit world. A long time ago, it was common to see. Now, well I think I’ve only ever seen it in reflections. Some argue that spirit is the fifth element and that by mastering it, anyone can control all of the elements. I don’t know how much of that I believe though.” 

Jun looks down at the floor, lost in thought. 

“I guess that’s what started the experiment. The earth queen was obsessed with power and with getting what she couldn’t have. She was kind of like you in that way.” Kuvira’s fingers freeze in place at that.

“I’m not obsessed with power. I just want to do what’s best for the most people.” She argues calmly.

“I know.” Jun says. Kuvira’s fingers continue to dance lightly around the scars. “That’s why I’m fighting for you. She tried so hard to force us into bending the elements. I think I’m the only one that had actually mastered all four by the time she was dead. And what did I get for it? After they branded me with the mark of the spirit they sent me to the box, a thin carving in stone where we would be left for hours or days or weeks. She took me out a few times to force me to learn more. She didn’t know when to stop. 

It started with lighting. After I mastered that, she forced me to bloodbend. She had me kill people, just to show that she could. Most of them hadn’t even done anything wrong that justified being jailed. Sometimes they were so weak when they were sent to me that they couldn’t even speak. 

I remember the last time I was taken out of the box before she was killed, it was to kill this young woman, younger than me, whose only crime was stealing food for her hungry child.”

“You can’t blame yourself for what she made you do.” Kuvira tells her.

“I can. She was weak and I was strong, yet I let her tell me what to do.” Jun relaxes into Kuvira’s touch as the woman’s hand flattens against her back. “Can I be honest with you, Great Uniter?” She asks.

“I would hope so.” Kuvira responds with a out of character gentleness.

“Lately I’ve found myself fearing you’ll go down the same path. I see some of the things you command and it reminds me of her. In my nightmares, I see you locking me away and torturing people.”

“Is that really how you see me?” Kuvira sounds hurt and takes her hand back. Jun shrugs her shirt back over her shoulders. 

“It didn’t used to be.” Jun shakes her head. “But now, when I hear you talking about reeducation camps and marching on Zaofu…” She trails off lost for words. “I can’t help but have my doubts.”

Kuvira grabs Jun’s shoulder tightly and spins her around to face her. With her other hand, she grips her chin and lifts it so that Jun has no choice but to look her in the eyes.

“I promise that everything I do, I do my people’s best interest.” Kuvira says, her usual assertiveness now leaking back into her voice and her face.

“You can’t promise that.” Jun takes the hand that Kuvira has on her chin and pushes it gently away. “I know you, I know you just want whats best. But that’s the problem with people who go off the deep end, they can’t, no matter how hard they try, see that they’re in the wrong. I know, because I went crazy a long time ago and have been fighting for my sanity ever since.” 

The woman’s eyes are locked on each other. Kuvira fights the urge to glance down at her soldier’s bare chest.

“I don’t think you’ve gone crazy. I think you’re just broken.” Kuvira says. She sighs. “And broken is something I understand. I will admit that even I have the occasional doubts about my actions. But when something is broken like you or me or the Earth Empire, I find that I have to try everything I can to fix it.” The two silently study each other before Jun speaks again.

“In that case,” She says, “Can I ask you a favor? I’m tired of being oh five seven, ten sixteen. I’ve never attempted to cross it out because I never had another identity. But now, thanks to you, I have a purpose again.”

“Are you asking me to cross it out for you?” 

“Would you?” 

Kuvira metal bends over a chair.

“Sit.” She commands and this time June listens, straddling the chair with her back to Kuvira and her front to the backrest. She lets her shirt drop from her body.

Kuvira bends off a piece of her armor and makes it into a sharp point.

“Try to stay still.” She orders.

“Yes, Great Uniter.”

“You can call me Kuvira. No one else is around so there is no need to be so formal.”

“Okay then, Kuvira. I’m ready when you are.” She grips the back of the metal chair and closes her eyes.

Kuvira’s makeshift knife gouges deeply into her skin. To Jun’s surprise, it doesn’t go in a straight line, instead slicing here and there with quick decisive cuts.

“There.” Kuvira smiles slightly as she finishes the final cut. “I think that fits you much better now.” 

Kuvira turns around to grab a rag for the blood but Jun places her own hand on the cuts first, cauterizing them with a bit of flame. 

“Would you like to see?” Kuvira asks. Jun nods and so Kuvira takes a small hand mirror out from her desk. She holds it up at an angle so Jun can read her new scars.

To Jun’s surprise and delight where the number had once been was now a crossed out 0 followed by the word ‘STRONG’. 

The five had been reshape into an S, the seven to a T, and so on and so forth to form the new word. 

Jun threw a hand to her mouth to conceal her laugh. 

“Do you like it?” Kuvira asks. 

“I do.” Jun nods and continues to laugh. Tears slip from her eyes causing her to hide her face in her hands. “Sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” 

Jun feels her hands be pulled from her face and is surprised to find Kuvira bent down in front of her, both knees planted firmly on the ground. 

“Let yourself cry.” She commands, her firm gaze somehow reassuring. “Broken people like us need to cry sometimes.”

“Why do I get the feeling,” Jun laughs “that you don’t take your own advice on that?” Kuvira smiles in return, something that had once seemed so forgien to Jun but had lately been almost constant when the two were together.

“Thank you, Kuvira.” Jun says, drying the last of her tears.

“You’re welcome.” Kuvira replies.

Jun found herself examining the other woman’s face again, only now in a different light. Where she had once seen harsh rigid features fitting for a woman of war, she now saw beauty and strength. In Kuvira’s deep green eyes, the stoic sternness that Jun had grown used to now seemed to be exhaustion and a deep well hidden pain. 

Her eyes fell to her leader’s lips where Jun imagined that despite the callouses, they would feel so soft pressed against her own. Jun bit her bottom lip and tried to push away the thought. She couldn’t help but notice that Kuvira’s gaze had also fallen and was now focused on Jun’s lips as well.

“Kuvira.” Jun muttered. She didn’t need to say more, the question was clear. 

Kuvira placed a hand on Jun’s cheek and started to lean in when a guard knocked on the wooden post outside.

Kuvira bolted back to her feet and all the softness in her face had disappeared. She cleared her throat and looked away from Jun. 

“You’re dismissed.” She says plainly, turning on her heel and leaving the tent to talk with whoever had knocked. 

Jun’s face was bright red and her heart seemed to skip every other beat. She quickly retrieved her shirt from the ground and put it back on. She fiddled with the buttons, unable to get her fingers to work until finally it was buttoned up. She stepped outside, tucking in the bottom of her shirt in as she did so.

“What’s going on?” Jun asked, her composure regained.

“It seems Yating has stolen one of our vehicles and deserted the camp.” Kuvira remarks. She looks at the uniformed soldier who had told her the news. “Send a group out to look for him, he couldn’t have gotten far. When they find him, send him to the nearest reeducation camp.”

“No.” Jun says. 

“I know how you feel about the camps but now is not the time to undermine me.” Kuvira threatens, turning to leer at the woman.

“I’m not undermining you. But this isn’t your fight.” Jun glares right back at Kuvira. “Yating is from the Earth Queen’s experiments. He’s here for me. If he left camp it’s for a reason; He’ll be waiting for you to follow him so that he can circle back around and get me while you’re gone.”

“So then what do you propose?” Kuvira asks.

“Send me alone. He won’t come back if you keep your troops here.” 

“No. You said it yourself, he wants you. Without my troops to back you up-”

“He’ll get what he wants.” Jun finishes. “I know. But you can’t risk anyone else getting hurt for issues that don’t concern you. You march on Zaofu in two days, you can’t risk a single soldier getting injured for this.”

“I can’t risk losing my avatar either.” Kuvira argues.

“I’m no avatar.” Jun smiles slightly. “I’m just a broken girl. You can take Zaofu without me, you never needed me for that. Though, if you’ll allow me to be frank, I urge you to do so peacefully. Let them be a free state if they want to be.”

“Jun-”

“I know. I shouldn’t question you. But if I’m not going to be here to tell you that when things go south, I want you to know where I stand. Ask for Zaofu to join you, but don’t demand it. Even if they stay independent, you’ve still won.”

Jun turns her focus to the soldier who for obvious reasons is fearfully eyeing Kuvira, waiting for her to react to the girls insolence. 

“Make sure your troops are obvious at the borders of camp. Yating will know not to come inside if he knows you’re still here.” Jun says. She turns back to Kuvira, silently asking for her permission.

Kuvira thinks it over, wanting to scream at Jun for being insubordinate. Or perhaps, she begins to think, she wants to scream at her to not go. Not leave. Not now.

“Go.” She says simply.

“Great Uniter, I-” The soldier starts.

“You heard her.” Kuvira interrupts, looking at the man with a menacing gaze. “Make sure she makes it out of camp safe then post extra guards at the border.”


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alludes to s*xual assault. Nothing described in detail. There will be a summary of this chapter at the beginning of the next one for your convince so feel free to skip this if that make's you uncomfortable. <3
> 
> Domestic Abuse and S*xual Assault Hotline: 800.799.SAFE (7233)

Jun was no tracker, but thankfully Yating wasn’t trying to hide. He wasn’t far past the borders of the camp, positioned just so that he could see when troops left but they couldn’t quite see him. 

His makeshift campsite was small, consisting of just a few smoldering coals over which he was cooking a rabbit and the stolen jeep. A gun lay next to his side and a few more littered the open air trunk of the vehicle. 

“Bold of you to come alone.” He says. “Come, sit with me.” 

He motions to a space on the ground next to him but Jun continues to stand. If she wasn’t taking orders from her real leader, she certainly wasn’t taking orders from him.

“How did you find me?” She asks.

“I almost didn’t.” He rips a leg off the cooking rabbit and bites into it, speaking while he chewed. “If you hadn’t been so loudly blabbering about your past in that village, I probably never would have. The others had already given up, especially after that lousy musician wouldn’t tell us where he let you go no matter what we did to him.”

Jun’s heart sank.

“What did you do to him?” Her voice betrayed her by showing her hurt.

“At first, we just asked nicely. Now if he had told us then that would have been the end of it.” Yating sighs. “But of course, he had to force us to gain the information we needed the hard way.” He finishes the rabbit leg and throws the bone to the side before ripping off the other leg.

Jun eyes the guns as he continues to speak.

“We still have him in the box but, seeing as I’ve now found you, we might just put him out of his misery when I get back.”

“You keep saying we, how many of you are there?” She cautiously takes a step closer to the jeep while he is focused on his meal.

“Just three. There were more when we were hunting down the other little runaway lab rabbits. Over time the others started to give up on you and just assumed you were dead. I knew better.”

Jun reaches for a gun but he stops her dead in her tracks by raising his hands. She could feel him inside her, forcing her blood flow and controlling her movements.

“How?” She spits through gritted teeth.

“Oh come now, Jun. You know just as well as I do that it’s not hard to control others movement as long as you don’t let your emotions get in the way.”

Yating stood, not releasing his grip on her. He forces her to her knees, reminding her of that day she had done the same to Kuvira. He laughs now, just as she had then. 

“You see, I’ve always been a hunter. My mom taught me how to catch a deer before she taught me how to read. But my favorite thing to catch? The rabbits. 

You see, it’s hard to catch a rabbit because they’re quick. Strategic. A rabbit will see your trap as you set it, remember where it is, and avoid it. To catch a rabbit, you have to be smarter than it. You have know what it’s going to do when and how it’s going to do it.”

“You didn’t know I would alone.” June growls. “So much for thinking ahead.”

“Didn’t I?” He laughs. “I knew you would leave the safety of the camp if it came to that or risking your precious mission. That’s why I took all this stuff with me, I don’t even need it but I knew it would get their attention and you would sacrifice yourself to come to their aid.”

“Why lead me out here?” Jun glares. “Why not just kill me? Or capture me? Why the theatrics?” 

Yating laughs a full belly laugh.

“I don’t want to kill you, Jun. If I kill you, I’ll have to find a use for all of your parts, just like I found a use for that one little lab rabbits skin.” He looks down at his boots before once again meeting her eyes. “There’s really only one part of you I want to be using.” He licks his dry lips and drops his eyes to her chest and then her thighs. “As long as you aren’t running amuck ready and able to tell everyone you meet about our experiments, I doubt my fellow hunters will give much care as to what I do with you.”

“You’re sick!” That familiar pain of fear shot through her body.

“I’m not sick. I’m broken, like you. Only I embrace it.”

“Where did you hear that from?” Jun’s heart races.

“I have ears everywhere.” He cocks his head. “I told you I’m always two steps ahead of you. You didn’t really think I could risk coming alone, did you?” He laughs more. 

_ Is that what I sound like?  _ Jun thinks.  _ Like some kind of psycho? _

“Now, tell your little friend to hop along back to camp and you and I will be on our way.” He says. Jun shakes her head.

“I came alone.” She assures him.

“You were followed.” He exchanges his maniacal smile for a sinister glare. “Now tell her to leave or I’ll let my other hunters know that they’re free to kill her. They’ve been itching to do so for weeks now so I doubt they would have any hesitation.”

Jun scanned the woods. He was crazy, no one was there. 

“No one else is here.” She says. “You’re losing it. 

“You’re not very perspective, are you?” He keeps one hand pointed at her and reaches his other one out behind him. 

Jun recognizes the shout as soon as she hears it: Kuvira. He pulls his newest victim forward from where she stalked behind a tree.

“No!” She fights against his bloodbending hold to no avail. “Fine! She’ll leave! Just let her go and tell your friends to stand down! Please.” Jun was basically begging at this point. “Please, I really didn’t know she was there. Just let her go.”

“Now that’s no fun.” Yating smirks. “I think maybe I’ll leave behind my other little hunters and keep you all to myself. I’m sure they’ll figure something fun to do out on their own.”

“Please.” Jun looks between the two figures before her. 

She once again finds herself thinking back to that day; The day she thought she was a monster; The day she had finally gone off the deep end. She saw the same deep fear now in Kuvira’s eyes as she did that day. She couldn’t stop thinking that although it was Yating’s grip they were under, she was still to blame for the woman’s fear. 

“I won’t fight you.” Jun looks the large man straight in his eyes. “I’ll go with you. Wherever you want, I’ll go. I won’t fight you and I won’t try to escape. If you just let her go.” She pleads with him through a gaze. “But if you hurt her.” She growls, anger and sadness now blending in her voice. “If you lay a finger on her, I will fight you every step of the way. I will never stop fighting you. I will kick and scream and claw until you either kill me or I kill you.” 

“Jun, stop talking like that.” Kuvira demands. Even now, she was trying to give orders. “He’ll have to let go at some point and when he does we can take him.”

“No.” Jun spits. “No, we can’t. You never know when to give the fuck up, do you? You’re so afraid of failure that you refuse to admit that there’s just some fights you can’t win!” She closes her eyes tight to stop herself from redirecting her glare to the other woman. “You’re not a God, Kuvira. I’m sorry, but you’re not. You lost this battle when you followed me here. Maybe I could have taken him, but I can’t even try when I know there’s a risk of him hurting you.”

“Jun-” Kuvira starts, but Jun cuts her off again.

“Shut up!” She screams the words. “I’m taking now. I’m giving the orders. Go to Zaofu, continue your mission and do good. Quit trying to win every fight and just learn to lose.”

Both women fell silent.

“Wow.” Yating said with a grin. “That was just as good as going to the movers.” He examines Jun. “Fine. If your little friend promises to let me leave without following you this time, I’ll let her go. I’ll even tell my little friends to leave her alone. To let her live, but to keep a close eye on her. I do after all need an insurance policy to make sure you keep your word about behaving. 

The encounter became earlily similar to that day. Even his threats were now sounding the same as her own.

“She’ll leave.” Jun says. “She won’t follow you. I promise.” 

“I want to hear her say it.” He turns to his other victim. 

Kuvira looks between Yating and Jun, catching Jun’s threatening gaze. She didn’t want to give up. She didn’t want to lose. But Jun’s eyes told her to, they practically begged her to. 

“I won’t follow you.” She confirms. “I promise.” 

At that, Yating drops them both. Kuvira sees an opportunity to fight him, but Jun’s gaze tells her not to. 

“Come along, little rabbit.” Yating commands. Jun follows him to the jeep, looking back but only once. 

_ How ironic.  _ She thinks.  _ That I’m once again following orders from someone, all because I finally found someone else worth taking orders from. _

The bumping motion of the jeep reminded Jun of the train. It really had all come full circle. She dared not look behind her again, but did find herself wondering how long Kuvira watched. Did she wait until the two were out of sight? Did she stay longer, hoping they would come back? That Jun would betray him and safely return? 

Jun hoped Kuvira didn’t expect her to have a plan because for the first time in years, she didn’t. She had no idea what the next moment would bring or where they would go. She found solace in the image of Kuvira finally filling the map and reuniting the nation.

Once again Jun’s brain whisked her away from her circumstances to hide out in a memory, only this time, the memory was a good one. She remembered looking at the scars and feeling so happy that heavy tears fell from her eyes. She remembered how her heart skipped a beat as her leaders husky voice said her name. She remembers the butterflies that seemed to be trapped in her stomach like a cage as she gazed at those perfect lips. She couldn’t stop wondering just what they would have felt like pushed up against her own. She figured she’d never know now. 

She choked back a laugh as she realized that she had never been kissed before - too busy fighting for her life or running for it. She thinks about how horrible it will be that when they arrive wherever he is taking her, wherever will become her eternal prison, that his lips will be the first and only to touch hers. How horrible indeed that his hands will be the only ones to ever touch her body. 

She wanted to vomit at the thought so she shifted her focus back onto that one good memory and that hopeful image of Kuvira getting everything she wants. 


	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of previous chapter: Jun tracked Yating to a makeshift camp sight just outside the army's main camp. He taunted her and revealed himself to be one of three infiltrating scientists turned hunters from the earth queens experiments. Jun prepared to fight him however before she could he turned out to be a blood bender. She was ready to fight through his grasp until she realized that, against her wishes, Kuvira had followed her. She made a deal with Yating to let the taller woman go in exchange for her to go willingly with him. He accepts and they drive off in a stolen vehicle, leaving Kuvira and her troops alone. 
> 
> NOTE: *There is a bit of the same trigger warning as before to the first half of this chapter. Skip to the bolded 'TW over' if you wish to continue the story without that. It is mainly used to further develop Jun's hopeless situation and is not necessary to understand the story as a whole. <3 Stay safe and you are loved. :)

**TW START: Abuse and Mental Illness**

The first time wasn’t the worst. The first time, Jun couldn’t escape it. Her mind pleaded for a release, an escape, but everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was darkness, all she could feel, was pain.

The pain, she assumed, was what had forced her to ground herself in the reality of it all. She couldn’t focus on an image from the past while his claw like nails dug into her chest in the present. 

He kept her in the wall in a section of stone so similar to the box that sometimes she swore she was back in the lab. He kept her hands chained in place with thick gloves of titanium for extra precaution and bound her feet with regular chains. She had tried once to convince him against chaining her, assuring him that she wouldn’t resist, she wouldn’t break her promise, yet he still kept her tightly bound when he wasn’t using her.

It had only been two days, but Jun felt as though it must have been a week. It was hard to tell time when locked away in the dark. Unlike the box, however, here Jun wasn’t fully encased. Here she could see a faint rectangle of light where the section of wall could be removed and replaced. She knew he put something in front of it for even more security, though she wasn’t sure what. She didn’t even know where they were.

When they had gotten far enough away from the camp, he had blindfolded her. In the beginning, Jun was amused at the thought that he was trying to be so cautious when she had already told him she wouldn’t resist for fear his friends would retaliate on Kuvira. Then she realized he wasn’t be cautious because he was afraid she would resist, he was being cautious because if she did, he was afraid of what she could do.

Once again she found herself strong, powerless to someone who was weak. 

Whenever she found herself questioning if he really did have informants, he seemed to take notice and would tell her what was going on back at the warfront. Even if these stories were lies, Jun still chose to cling to them. They reminded her why she was suffering. They reminded her that there was a purpose greater than herself.

A few hours into her capture, Yating had told her about Kuvira’s alleged attempts to find the mole. He claimed she was unsuccessful and that even with all her threats, no one came forward. So she rounded up all of the soldiers that had joined around the same time as him and had them all sent to camps. Jun got mad at the thought of her shrinking her army for something so stupid. 

“You don’t look happy, little rabbit.” Yating had noted. “I thought you’d like to hear about the impact you’ve made.”

“She’s being stupid.” Jun shook her head. “I hope someone calls her out on it.” 

The hope was real but deep down Jun knew no one would dare speak up, not even that invertebrate of a fiance she had. No one had the courage to speak up against her. That, Jun thought, was part of her issue.

“Was one of yours among them at least?” Jun asked.

“How do you expect to respond to that?” Yating smiles.

“One day, this will all be over and I’ll either haunt you from my grave or fight you ‘cus I’ll still be alive. Either way, I’ll be sure to wipe that smug look off your face.” Jun pulled on her chains and Yating laughed.

“Oh my little rabbit, do I have to tell my fellow hunters to teach you a lesson?” He chuckled. “What would you prefer, her head or merely a finger?” Jun shut her eyes tight and stayed silent. “That’s a good girl.” 

She flinched at his touch as he placed a hand on her cheek. 

“Now drink.” He said as he grabbed her chin and pressed a glass to her lips. Jun kept her eyes shut and forced her lips together. “Relax, it’s only water.” She pressed her lips tighter. 

Yating’s frustration turned to anger. He pressed his thumb and index finger into the joints on either side of her jaw to force her to drink. Her eyes shot open. He poured the whole glass into her mouth before speaking again.

“Good little rabbit. Now,-” He was cut off when she spit it all back at him. He wiped his face dry and glared at the restrained woman. “Fine then. I think I’ll give you a little time to learn respect.” With all his force he shut the makeshift stone door locking behind it a cackling yet teary eyed Jun.

**TW OVER**

Time that once would have been spent on strategy, Kuvira now spent tirelessly trying to figure out where Jun was and who would know. Her once near perfect appearance had since been let go, leaving dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights and strands of hair freed from her bun.

Kuvira didn’t notice when her priorities had shifted, but they most certainly had. She had thoughts about delaying the attack on Zaofu but ultimately had been convinced by Baatar to keep the original timeline. 

“You really should get some sleep.” He had told her one night, wrapping a blanket around her from behind while she studied some notes.

“I’ll sleep when I have my avatar back.” She replied. She shrugged off the blanket without even looking up.

“You stayed up all night last night, you sent away a good portion of our troops, and you haven’t even changed your clothes since the day she was captured. We approach Zaofu tomorrow. You need to be at the top of your game to be able to convince my mother to join us.” He seemed to want to say more but she interrupted before he could.

“How stupid can you possibly be?” She growled, balling up her fists on her desk. “Do you really still think I’m planning to simply ask for Zaofu? I know Su will never just hand it over. I have to offer a peaceful solution in order to keep up appearances but I thought we both knew it would come to violence. Jun was my best shot at beating her. I put everything I had into relying on her. Without her I have to rethink the entire attack.”

Baatar was reasonably taken aback by Kuvira’s claim.

“But, we have Bolin. I thought we were going to use him to-” He starts, but she interrupts him once again.

“I’m merely planning on sending Bolin to show I can; To show her that I control the board now. The Empire.” He voice grew to one he didn’t recognize - one of formidable dominance and greed. “The army will show her how powerful I have become. My army will show her that I’m no longer her weak little ward.” She folded her hands beneath her chin and shut her eyes. “Why don’t you go check in with Varrick and make sure the robots are coming along properly.”

Baatar hesitated, still focused on what she had said about taking Zaofu by force. He had always just assumed she would find a way to make his mother give up peacefully and that, if worst came to worst, only then would she resort to a battle that could cost innocents their lives.

“As you wish, Vira.” He says, bowing to her.

“And quit calling me that.” She flips through some of the papers before her. “It was always a stupid nickname.”

*************************************

“Am I in trouble?” Bolin asks. 

Before him stands Kuvira and seated on a bench across from him is her ever present puppy dog, Baatar. 

“No.” Kuvira says. “In fact I have good news. We want you to be a part of our inner circle.”

“Inner circle?! No way! Yes!” He fist pumps the air before clearing his throat. “I mean, that is a great honor. What does it mean exactly?”

“It means you’ve proven your worth.” She explains. “We’re so close to uniting the empire, but Su has some resentment towards me and Baatar that might cloud her judgment and stop her from making a wise decision. We believe that you can help her to see clearly.” 

“I can do that.” He smiles. “By the time I’m finished telling her all the great things we’ve done, she’ll be begging to join! I’ll start brainstorming with Jun right away.” 

Kuvira tenses at mention of the woman. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you had heard.” She says, trying to keep her tone even. “I’m afraid Jun left on some personal business two days ago. I assumed you’d know seeing as you two were friends.” 

Baatar perks up at this lie. 

“No.” He looks sad. “I assumed she was busy doing inner circle stuff with you. She left? Without telling me?”

“It would seem so. But I’m afraid you’ll have to consider that in your own time, because we’re here.” Kuvira metal bends open the blinds on the blimps window, revealing a cascading sea of troops, tanks, and robots. 

“Aren’t all these troops gonna send the wrong message?” Bolin questions.

“The army is here to project strength.” She explains. “You’re here to present peace.”

Baatar’s previous conversation with Kuvira now echoed in his head. 

_ Do you really still think I’m planning to simply ask for Zaofu? _

Baatar caught Bolin on his way out the door and pulled him into a corner.

“I don’t think Kuvira wants peace.” He whispers. “I don’t think she ever did. She plans on attacking Zaofu wether my mom agrees to her terms or not. We have to stop her.”

“What makes you think that?” Bolin whispers back. “I mean sure, having the whole army here is a little much and she was being a little weird about Jun and she didn’t look as put together as normal but, I mean hey maybe that’s just what leading an empire does to someone.” His optimism never seemed to cease.

“Look, Jun didn’t leave. She was taken.” The other man says with a hushed voice. He glances quickly at the door. “I don’t know by who or why, but I think it made her snap. I don’t recognize her anymore.”

As if on que the door they had just left opens and Kuvira steps out.

“What are we talking about?” She demands, eyeing the two. 

“Ah!” Bolin stampers. “We were just discussing the meeting and saying how, um, how excited we were that we’re so close to reuniting the whole empire!” He plasters on a nervous smile and Baatar does the same. 

The leader examines them with tired yet determined eyes. 

“I’m glad you’re excited, but try not to get your hopes up.” She finally says to break the silence. “As much as I desire peace, I doubt Suyin will feel the same. We should head in right away.”

She marches forward and the two men exchange a glance before following close behind.


	11. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest part yet! Let me know what you think!
> 
> *This is the final chapter that will require a TW b/c of Yating. Do not read after the line of asterisks if you have been avoiding this trigger. After this chapter, you can read the whole thing without worrying about being triggered. :)*
> 
> *Once again, here is a hotline number for Abuse and S*xual Assault : 800.799.SAFE (7233) *

The meeting with Zaofu’s representatives went about as Kuvira had expected it would.

The Beifong family had all united against her and had all but disowned Baatar; Opal had been angered to see Bolin still fighting for her cause; And most importantly, the avatar was no where to be found.

Kuvira began to think that maybe she could win this without Jun. After all, if Zaofu still had no avatar to protect it, why would she need one to take it? 

Kuvira’s unusually disheveled appearance had been pointed out by Su who, next to Opal, did the most yelling. Kuvira just laughed it off and said it was hard being a good leader and that sometimes lead to an imperfect appearance, adding that Su wouldn’t know anything about that seeing as she wasn’t fit to lead anything.

Bolin had stumbled over his speech about the good Kuvira’s army was doing so she made a mental note to speak with him about it later. How dare he hesitate as if he couldn’t think of anything positive they had done? They had united the empire and helped its citizens. They had proven her strength and given her the control she had always sought. 

Su had expressed her disappointment in Baatar and accused Kuvira of brain washing him. He too hesitated to respond in a manner that Kuvira would find acceptable.

The leader was beginning to think she needed to keep a closer eye on her two most trusted soldier, afraid they might have plans to leave her like Jun. Like her parents.

When all was said and done, she had given them twenty four hours to join her or perish with their city. 

Almost as soon as they had gotten back to camp, Kuvira had disappeared back into her tent, leaving posted guards outsider with instructions to not let anyone disturb her. 

Baatar and Bolin took this chance to seek out Verrick in his lab. The guards tried to turn them away but Baatar had used his authority to get past them. The three men and Verrick’s assistant, Zhu Lee, were now standing in a circle making plans and sharing information.

“We have to tell you something.” Bolin starts.

“I have to tell you something!” Verrick says, leaning in closer to whisper his next sentence. “Maybe without the great uniter’s right hand man standing right there?”

“I can hear you.” Baatar says.

“No offense.” Verrick says. “I’ve just got some, personal sciencey stuff to talk to Bolin about. This kid, he is great with the science!” He wraps an arm around Bolin and gives a thumbs up.

“No.” Baatar says. “He is not. But I am and you are and that is why we have to leave before Kuvira can use us to make her weapons more powerful.”

Verrick shoots a confused glance at Bolin who shoves him off as he responds.

“That’s what we wanted to tell you!” Bolin says. “Kuvira’s gone crazy!”

“And, he believes this too?” Verrick asks, pointing at Baatar.

“Unfortunately, I do.” Baatar responds for himself. “I’ve seen it with my own eyes. She told me she has no plans to ask peacefully for Zaofu and I fear her true plan is to do more than just fight soldiers here. Her vision is clouded and I think…” He hesitates and looks to the ground. “I think she wants to hurt people. Hurt my family. Not as victims of war but in a much more personal way.”

“Right!” Varrick says. “So what I’m hearing is we have to get out of here!” 

“No.” Bolin argues. “If we leave then nothing will change. She’ll still march on Zaofu and people will still get hurt. Opal is back there, I can’t let that happen.”

“Well I can!” Verrick says, turning to Zhu Lee. “Come on Zhu Lee, we’re leaving!”

“Are you even listening?!” Bolin pleads.

“He’s right, Bolin.” Baatar says. “You two need to get out of here before the attack and warn people about what Kuvira is planning.”

“And what about you?” Bolin turns his attention to Baatar.

“I’ll stay here and try to talk her out of it.” He says, looking Bolin straight in the eyes. “I think she’ll listen to me. I know she will if there’s any part of her that’s not gone.”

“Are you sure you can handle her alone?” Bolin asks.

“I am.” He says. 

Before Bolin can respond a soldier enters the metal room. 

“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but avatar Korra is here. She wishes to speak with the great uniter.” The soldier says. 

“Korra’s here?” Bolin asks, surprised yet happy. “This is great! Now she can talk to Kuvira and Su and get them to agree to both stand down!”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Bolin.” Baatar says before leaving with the soldier to greet Korra.

When they bring the avatar girl to Kuvira, Korra is skeptical.

“Kuvira?” She cocks an eyebrow.

“Korra.” Kuvira smiles. She had pulled her hair back into a neat bun but that did nothing to hide her blood shot tired eyes. “It’s such a pleasure to see you again. Last I had heard you were still healing at the south pole.”

“Well I’m feeling much better now.” Korra responds, now recognizing that this is indeed the same woman she had met before in Zaofu.

“That’s wonderful news.” Kuvira tried to keep her composure, but found herself having to focus on her posture and facial expressions in a way that was new to her. It had been so natural before to stand at attention and feign sympathy but now, she had to force herself to stand straight and actively try to keep her gaze on the other woman.

“I’m here to ask you to back down.” Korra says. “Please, take your army and leave.”

“I think we both know that’s not going to happen.” Kuvira threatens, dropping the hospitality act.

“I can’t let you take Zaofu.” 

“Look, I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom. Zaofu is the last holdout. Why should I treat it differently than any other state?” It wasn’t a question. 

“What you’re doing isn’t right.” It was Korra’s words, but it was Jun’s voice she heard. Her face lightened for a split second before returning to a domineering glare.

“I know you are trying to do Su a favor, but you can’t come to me while I’m on the verge or reuniting my nation and tell me to stop.” She replies. “The world was descending into chaos while you were gone. In order to fix it, I’ve had to make some tough decisions.”

“I know what that’s like. I’ve had plenty of people mad at me for decisions I’ve made.” 

Kuvira knew she was starting to get through to the other woman so she let a small smile slide it’s way onto her lips.

“Exactly. Korra If you really want to help, go back to Su and try to talk some sense into her.” The words were empty, the promises pre planned. “I won’t make any moves until you talk to her and get back to me.”

“Maybe that will be for the best.” Korra didn’t look convinced, but she left with agreement. 

Once she was out of sight, Kuvira let her posture get lax. She sighed deeply and spoke to Baatar without looking at him.

“Is there still no word from the troops I sent out to find Yating and Jun?” She asks.

“I’m afraid there’s not.” Baatar replies, quickly adding, “You never told me why he took her. Maybe if you talked to me about it, I would understand why her capture is affecting you so much?” Kuvira shoots back into an authoritative stance and glares at her fiance.

“It is affecting me because that girl is the closest thing we have to an avatar fighting on our side.” She steps forward and he steps back. “With Korra back and fighting with Su, we need her to even the playing field. Without her relying on the element of surprise is our next best bet. Ready the troops, we fight tonight.” She turns on her heel to leave and Bataar chases after her. 

“But, Kuvira-!” He starts, following her as she marches into her tent.

“I told you, Baatar, I never planned on peace with Zaofu. We’ll take the city, take the land it stands on, and then plow it over until nothing is left.” She leans with both hands on her desk and looks down at a battle map. “Then she’ll see what it’s like. She’ll know how it feels to have everything you’ve worked for taken right out from under you!” She swipes her arm across the map, sending little figures and flags flying to the ground. “She’ll know how it feels to be stepped on and spoken to like you mean nothing because without that city she is nothing.”

The two were left in silence. Kuvira pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to force back a migraine. 

“You’re insane.” Baatar finally chokes out. He speaks again, adding power to his voice. “Do you even hear yourself? Can you even see what you’ve become?” The more he speaks the more Kuvira can feel her headache growing. “You started this to reunite our nation, not to prove yourself to anyone!” His tone gets softer and he takes a step closer. “Kuvira, I-” 

She spins around and bends the metal shoulders of his jacket to his neck, lifting him into the air and silencing him.

“I hoped your loyalty to me would be stronger than your loyalty to your family.” She growls. “I even got engaged to you to greater the odds that you wouldn’t turn on me, but look at you now. Do I hear myself? I hear myself just fine. I’m not the one trying to prove anything. You are. You only left with me that day to rebel and to prove that you weren’t mommy and daddy’s perfect little sidekick. Well guess what, you are. You always will be.” Her words sliced through him like they were a blade. “Come on, now. Don’t tell me you’re going to cry. You’re weak. You’re pathetic.” She tosses him hard into the metal walls of her tent. “You don’t like what you see? Then leave! Now! Leave like they all do! I don’t need you anyway!”

“Vira, you don’t mean that.” He steps towards her. “You’re just hurt-” She throws him back into the wall.

“Oh Baatar, I’ve always meant it.” Kuvira says. She steps closer, standing tall over him as he sits in the dirt with his back to the wall. 

“You won’t get away with this.” He spits at her. “Bolin and Verrick have already left the camp! They’re probably already in Zaofu, warning my family and Korra about you!”

Kuvira seems genuinely surprised. She clicks her tongue and lifts him against the wall, nearly choking him in the process.

“What did you do?” She demands.

“I let them go.” He smiles a cocky grin. “I told them everything about you. About how you’ve gone crazy.” He once again tries to calm her down. “Vira, I know you. You’re not evil. It’s that Jun girl. She did something to you. I know she did. She-”

Kuvira tightened the metal around his neck.

“Don’t you ever bring her up again.” She warned. “Guards!” She calls. Two soldiers rush into the room. She throws him over to them. “Lock my ex-fiance up.” She emphasized the word ‘ex’, taking pleasure in the painful look in his eyes. “He is to be under armed supervision while he continues the work Verrick has started.”

“But I don’t know anything about the spirit vines!” He argues.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you let my lead scientist go.” She steps closer and looks in dead in the eyes, her own eyes blank of emotion. “You should be happy, you’re finally going to get the chance to prove yourself.” She turns her attention to the soldiers. “Take him away.”

Kuvira’s paranoia grows with every passing hour. Night falls and prepared soldiers await her orders to attack. 

“Stand down.” She orders one of her commanders. “If Bolin and Verrick made it to Zaofu, then they’ll know we’re coming.” Her nails cut into her palms as she squeezes her fists tight. “Our best bet is to wait for them to attack first so we can play the victim. We must keep the illusion that we are here to offer peace. Send someone to my tent to pose as me and make sure to be ready.”

“What makes you think they’ll attack?” The commander asks.

“Because I know Su.” She replies, clenching her firsts tighter. “When they attack,” she emphasized the word ‘when’, “capture them and lock them up with Baatar. I’m interested to see how the people of Zaofu react when they find out their beloved leader broke our truce.”

**************************

“I thought you said there were three guards?” Jun asks lazily as she looks up at the ceiling. 

“What?” Yating questions before realizing his mistake. “Oh. Yes. Three guards were outside that night. That’s what my friends told me.” He sat shirtless at the end of the bed where Jun lay, her body and mind both completely numb.

She has been under his control for about a week now and already she was beginning to accept that this was her fate. 

“They told me your friend was looking very pretty today. Very put together.” Yating says as he pulls on his shoes. “They couldn’t get too close a look because of the guards, but it would seem she’s forgetting about you already.” He chuckles lowly.

“How does she look exactly?” Jun presses. Her naked back refused to relax into the firm mattress beneath her. “Did they give any details?”

“Sure.” Yating responds. 

Everyday was the same. He would lock her in the wall in her special chains, take her out for some fun, then tell her whatever information his spies had given him about Kuvira before he put her back. Although lately, Jun had noticed some inconsistencies in his stories.

“They said she looked well rested.” He says, pulling on a shirt as he stands. “Seems to be pretty healthy. Like I told you, little rabbit, she seems to be doing fine without you.”

“What about her smile?” Jun asks. “Does she still smile? Like a real smile. She was getting better about letting people see her vulnerable.”

“Yes, yes she smiles.” He grew annoyed. “Now it’s time for you to get back in the box.”

“But is it a real smile?” Jun continues to stare at the ceiling. “Do her eyes light up or is it just her lips? She smiles a lot to manipulate her opponents but her real smile is a lot less often.”

“They didn’t say.” He stands in front of her. “Now back in the box.” Jun doesn’t move.

“How many guards were there outside her tent again?” She asks, trying to perfectly define the image she would cling to until tomorrow.

“Four guards. Now, would you please-” Jun cuts him off.

“I thought it was three?” 

Yating growls and grabs her by her throat, his fingers pressing deep into the bruises he had previously made. Jun yelps at his touch. He lifts her by her neck until they are eye to eye. 

“Look. I’ll ask my hunters to tell me the exact shade of green her eyes are tomorrow. I’ll ask them to count every hair on her fucking head if you want. But now it’s time for you to get in the damn box.” He throws her hard into the open carving of stone. 

She begins to cry. She doesn’t try to push back her tears anymore for they come way too often.

“Pathetic.” Yating mumbles as he walks towards her to chain her in place.

Jun’s sobs turn to laughs, though her tears still fall.

“They’re not watching her, are they?” She says. 

“What? Of course they are.” He grabs her right wrist and holds it above her head. She yanks it back from him. “Stay still!” 

“Your stories stopped making sense about two days ago.” She laughs. Days seemed to blur together, only distinguishable by his change of clothing. “They left, didn’t they? They finally realized I’m no threat and that you’re insane.”

Yating caught her wrist again and managed to lock it in place with the titanium glove that hung from the ceiling.

“Watch your tongue or I’ll order them to kill her!” He threatens. He grabs for her other wrist but she yanks it free.

“You’re bluffing.” She continues to laugh, an unbalanced smile spread wide on her face. Her tears have stopped falling.

“I’ll tell them to do it right now!” His fear of her begins to show in his voice and his motions as he frantically attempts to chain her other wrist. She continues to pull away from his grasp.

“You wanna know how I know they left you?” Her smile sends a chill down his spine. “There were three guards you son of a bitch.” She crushes the stone that the chain connected to the glove was anchored in, successfully freeing herself. 

“Stop!” He stutters, taking a step back. “They have orders to kill her if I don’t report in!” 

“Stop lying.” Jun demands.

He raises his hands to bloodbend her but her rage at the past weeks events fuels her to reflect it back at him. She forces him to his knees, towering over him and continuing to laugh.

“I should have killed you days ago.” She says, bringing extra blood to his brain. 

“Stop.” Yating is barely able to force free the word.

“You enjoyed manipulating me.” 

Familiar voices swim around in Jun’s head.

_ Don’t let them forget me, Jun. _

_ Stop the Flow. _

_ You did save her. _

_ You look like you’ve seen a ghost. _

_ I can’t risk losing my avatar. _

“They all enjoyed manipulating me.” She continues to push blood to his brain, watching as his face turned red and his limbs turned pale. Her eyes are cold and her smile is gone.

“Please.” He chokes out.

“I let them in. I let them control me.” She says.

His neck turns a ghostly white to match the rest of his body.

“Well no more.” She steps closer, watching as the white’s of his eyes turn into lakes of blood. Crimson rivers stream from every orifice on his face. “I’m done letting people manipulate me.” She steps closer again. “I’m done letting people tell me how I feel.” 

“Help.” The word gargles out with a raspy cough and some blood.

“There are about five and a half liters of blood flowing through the human body at any given time.” She takes one last step forward. “Let’s find out what happens when it all goes to one organ.” 

With one motion she sends the rivers of blood back into his body, sending that and all the rest of his blood straight to his brain. His head explodes from the pressure, painting the walls and Jun’s face with a geyser of sticky red liquid. 

His pale headless body falls to the floor with a thud. The silence resonates like the final note of a song as Jun realizes what she’s done. Tears carve streaks through the thick layer of blood and brain on her face. She chokes back a laugh as the voices continue to taunt her.

_ Don’t let the water drag you down! _

_ I knew you could do it! _

_ I’ll always be one step ahead of you! _

She continues to choke back laughter as her tears run free, picking up bits of metallic blood before combining at her agape lips in a salty iron mixture.

_ I wasn’t aware there were rules in a fight. _

_ Scars are just the roads on the maps to joy and love. _

_ It’s not your fault that she was thrown into a tank of water. _

She finally lets her chaotic laughter free as a final line echoes in her head like some sort of sick joke. The voice, the words, the promise. It’s a joke to her now.

_ I don’t think you’ve gone crazy. I think you’re just broken. _

She notices the militant police as soon as they open the door to her cell of a room and it only causes her to laugh harder.

“What happened here?!” One of the young men manges to say through gags.

Jun tries to answer but just laughs harder every time she sees their all too familiar green uniforms.

“We never even left the fucking empire?” She laughs, her words barely able to be understood through her cackling.

“Don’t move!” The scared young soldier ordered. Jun couldn’t move if she wanted to, frozen in place by her flooding emotions. 

She didn’t hear when he whispered to his friend for backup. She didn’t hear as they demanded she turn herself in. She didn’t hear a thing they said until their very last line.

“You’ll stop laughing soon enough when you find out how we treat murderers in Kuvira’s empire!” One brave soldier said as he neared her with cuffs. She looks him in eyes for the first time since any of them had entered the room.

“Fuck Kuvira.” She hisses, finally stopping the laughter that plagued her.

“How dare you say such a thing about the great uniter?!” The soldier glares at her before turning to one of the other soldiers in the now massive group of military police. “Tell the captain we have another one for the camp.” 

“Oh the camp?!” Jun starts to laugh again. “Fucking try it, buddy.” She spits fire at him, burning him for a second before one of the other arresting men bent a piece of metal over her mouth. Her muffled laughter continues as they work together to cuff her and take her from the room.


	12. Part Twelve

The irony of being labeled by a tattooed number on her forearm at a reeducation camp run by the woman who had helped her cover up her previous identification code was not lost on Jun. 1049615. That was her newest label. She stared at the red ink while she was lead, with a few other rebels, to an Earth Empire man who seemed to be the leader here.

“Benders to the left, non-benders to the right.” The man commanded. 

Jun funneled out with some others to the left, startled into reality by the shriek of a young girl who had tripped.

“You okay?” She helps the girl up with her bound hands, noticing that her tattoo was also red. “Firebender?” She smiles and the scared girl smiles slightly in return.

“Hey!” A soldier calls. “Keep it moving!” 

“Where are your parents?” Jun asks, scanning the crowd. The little girl just shakes her head. “Okay. Stick with me.” She offers another smile and take the girls bound hands in her own.

“I said keep it moving!” The solider had approached them and shoved them forward. Jun held on to the girl tight as she marched onwards.

“Where are they taking us?” The little girl whispers, clutching Jun’s hands as if her life depended on it.

“Somewhere bad.” Jun keeps her eyes forward. At the end of the small crowd of prisoners she saw four men were splitting the group up yet again. “They must be splitting us by bending type so that they can adapt our jobs to it.”

“Jobs?” The girl asked. Jun looked down at her nervous face and smiled.

“Don’t worry.” She reassures her. “They’re not hard jobs. Not for a tough girl like you.” 

The girl smiled back, though fear still shone through her amber eyes. Her eyes, her age, her strength, it all reminded her of Bao. 

On the train ride here the reality of her situation had really sunk in but Bao, well Bao was the one constant. Bao was the on person who had never tried to use her. Seeing her in this little girl now gave Jun hope. A purpose.

“You’re braver than me. I feel like crying right now.” Jun tells her.

“I wanted to cry when we first got here too.” The girl confesses. “But my pa said that we can’t let that the troops see us cry because he says that’s what Kuvira wants. I don’t think he likes her very much.”

“Yeah. I don’t think I do either.” Jun sounds sad without meaning to. “So your dad is here then?” The girl nods.

“He went to the right.” 

“He did?” Jun smiles. “That’s good.”

“It is?” The girl looks up at Jun with hopeful eyes.

“Of course. That’s the good line.” She lies. “He’s probably eating cakes and crab-puffs right now.”

“He is?” The girl smiles wide.

“Yep.” Jun smiles back at the girl, seeing even more of Bao in her now. “You and I have to do all the hard work while he gets to sit back and feast and play. But don’t worry, we can do it. Then when we’re done, you’ll have so many stories to tell him.”

The pair reached the second splitting off point. A soldier tried to push the girl forward without Jun but both of the girls refused to let go.

“Don’t touch her!” Jun hisses. 

“Sorry girly.” The guard sighs, pulling the girl away by her shoulders. “But it’s time to say goodbye to your friend. Earth benders go that way.” He nods towards one of the other four men and turns to leave.

“I’m not an earth bender.” She says. He turns back around and looks her up and down. 

“Look like an earth bender to me.” He says plainly. 

Jun turns her arm so that the 1049615 is facing up. 

“Looks can be deceiving.” She says, meeting his bored look with one of anger.

He eyes the red ink and groans. He releases the girls shoulders and she runs straight back into Jun’s arms. Jun holds her close and tight.

“Fine. Whatever.” He shoves them both over to a tall armored man with a clipboard. “This way.”

“Identification please.” The tall man says, seemingly just as bored as their escort.

Jun holds out her arm and, seeing Jun do it, the girl does the same. He scribbles something down before motioning to a shorter man behind him. The shorter soldier trips as he steps forward and Jun bites her lip not to laugh. Her new friend was not wise enough to do the same.

The young girls laughter was met with a foot to her jaw.

“Hey!” Jun jumps in front of the girl and he kicks her too. Hard. Hard enough to push her to th ground. Jun spits up some blood and glares at the tall man that had dealt out the punishment. “You jerk! She’s just a kid!” She staggers to her feet and her kicks her down again. He grins down at her.

“She’s a prisoner.” He says, less bored now.

“She’s a child!” Jun spits. She lifts herself to her hands and knees.

“So?” He kicks her again. “She’s Kuvira’s prisoner now. Seeing as I’m in charge of the fire benders around here, I can do whatever I want to punish her.” Jun spits some more blood out. “Unless you wanna try to stop me.” His grin grows wider.

Jun’s anger boils over. She uses her go to fire bending move of breathing it at him but, just like Kuvira always did when they sparred, he bent some metal over her mouth. 

Still pissed off she attempts to use her bound hands to shoot lightning at him but he throws another slice of metal her way. It cures around her finger tips and melds with the metal covering her mouth. The electric current she had sent out now hits her instead, the metal conducting it to make it stronger. She grits her teeth against the pain, quite literally shocked back into memories of the collar.

When the lighting stopped flowing he pulled off all the metal he had sent at her. Jun heaved deep, rapid breaths. She would show him who he was messing with.

She prepared to do to him what she had done to Yating. She prepared to do it to them all. She prepared to prove to them, all of them, that they weren’t in control; That they were weak and she was strong. 

But then, just as she was about to unleash her wrath, the little girl run up in front of her and spread out her arms as wide as she could.

“Stop it! You’re hurting her!” The girl said, her voice sounding to Jun like Bao’s. 

Jun watched in disbelief. Here she was, a full grown woman on her knees on the ground ready to kill; And here was this tiny girl who couldn’t have been more than eight years old, with her arms spread wide like ann eagle, as she stood completely fearless. 

“She was just trying to help me!” The girl yells. “Quit being such a big meanie!”  
“Do I need to teach you a lesson?” The man, a towering 6’3 man of pure muscle, glared down at her but this young girl stood her ground, staying silent and strong. 

The two remained locked in a staredown for what felt like a very long time but was actually only a few seconds before, to Jun’s surprise, the tall soldier backed down.

“Whatever.” He clicked his tounge and turned back to the shorter soldier whose trip had started all of this. “Take them to cabin five and get them some uniforms. They start work at dawn.”

The shorter man lead them away, Jun still unable to hide her shock. She glanced over her shoulder once before whispering to the girl. 

“Why did you do that?!”

“Because you’re my friend!” The brave young girl smiled.

“I’m not your friend! You don’t even know my name!” Jun lectures. “Don’t ever do something stupid like that again! You could have been hurt!”

“It wasn’t fair. He was being a meanie.”

“Yes he was.” Jun sighs at the girl. “Okay. Thank you. But from now on, let me deal with the meanie’s okay?” 

“Deal.”

“So what’s your name?” 

“Erisi.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Erisi. I’m Jun.”

********************************************

“Are you really going to make Zhu Lee carry you the whole way to Republic City?” Bolin asks, watching the small woman carry Verrick on her back. He was already out of breath so he couldn’t imagine how Zhu Lee felt.

“Well I don’t see you offering to help carry me.” The other man retorts, completely serious.

“Because you don’t need to be carried!” Bolin argues. “You can walk perfectly fine!”

“It would be a shorter trip if we had just headed to Zaofu like I suggested.” Verrick says.

“No.” Bolin replies, trying not to get annoyed. “Baatar said he can get Kuvira to back down for now but not forever. We have to trust that he can delay her long enough for us to get help. They can’t fight her off alone, even with Korra it might not be enough.”

The trio of deserters had been marching on ever sincere they had fled Kuvira. A few soldiers had been sent after them, but they had been able to evade capture thus far.

The plan was simple. Get to republic City undetected and ask President Raiko to send help to the people of not only Zaofu, but the entire Earth Empire. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t as simple as it sounded, but Bolin was determined and Verrick...well Verrick was coming with him so that meant he was on board. Bsides, Zhu Lee had agreed to help and Bolin was starting to think she was a lot more capable than he had originally believed. 

********************************************

As the three brave heroes marched on with hope high in their hearts, they had no idea just how crazy Kuvira had gotten.

She had decided to face Korra one on one. She told her army it was because she would never ask them to risk their lives if she was not willing to do the same but really it was because she hoped that by doing so, she could finally stop seeing two avatars before her.

Korra was there, yes, standing across the field from her in a fighting stance. Except Jun was there too. A ghostly figure of herself that seemed to overlap with the other woman just slightly.

Kuvira knew of course that Jun wasn’t really there, but something in her exhausted brain told her to fight the image anyway and if she had to fight Korra to get rid of the vision, she would. 

“Use whatever you need.” Kuvira taunted. She meant to sound tough but her voice staggered. “Any of the elements, the avatar state, all of it. I think you’ll find I know how to handle an avatar.” 

The taller woman grinned but Korra was confused. What other avatar could she have been fighting?

“Are you sure you’re okay to fight?” Korra asks. “You don’t look so-” She was cut off by a pillar of rock that slammed into her chin. That was it, she was going to take Kuvira down, right here, right now. 

As the two battled Kuvira continued to taught the avatar.

“That all you got?” She chuckled. “Come on Korra, you’re the worst avatar I’ve fought yet.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Korra asks as she dodges another strike. “What other avatars could you have possibly fought?”

“I assumed the word would have spread by now.” Kuvira dodges a blast of air. “While you were gone, I found another avatar. She was perfectly happy to take your place.” The words caused Korra to freeze just long enough to be knocked from her feet. “Come on, you didn’t really think you were so special did you?” She wasn’t talking to Korra anymore but rather the image of Jun. “You think you could just leave and the world would hit the pause button? Look what I’ve accomplished without you. The world doesn’t need you anymore, avatar.”

“Don’t listen to her!” Suyin shouts from her captured position nearby. “She’s bluffing!”

“Am I?” Kuvira turns to the woman she had once regarded with such respect. “When you return to your cage, maybe you should ask your son about it.” 

Kuvira’s distraction is just what Korra needed. She enters the avatar state and though Kuvira is able to deflect her first attack, the tides of the battle quickly turn.   
Soon Korra is hovering in the air, a boulder held high above her head. Kuvira doesn’t know why Korra stops, but she does, seemingly startled by a ghostly image of her own. 

Kuvira bends up an earthy prison around her opponent and prepares six sharped metal points from her uniform but before she can finish her off, Jinora and Opal attack. 

The avatar and her friends having broken the one on one agreement, Kuvira orders her troops to attack. They’re held off by a tornado of air.

Inside the windy walls, Korra thinks out loud.

“When did Kuvira get so strong?” She shouts. “And what was with all that other avatar stuff?”

“I don’t know.” Jinora says, settling into a meditative position. “But we don’t have time to find out. You guys hold them off, I’m going to reach out for help!”

Soon enough it’s obvious she had made contact because Ikki and Meelo are arriving on a bison. The tree cornered girls board the steed and they all fly off.

Opal wants to circle back around for her mom and brothers, but Suyin shouts at her to leave. She promises they’ll be fine, though deep down she’s not convinced. Kuvira, it seems, has completely disappeared leaving this war torn shell of a woman in her place. 

Kuvira watches the airbenders and Korra retreat. With her voice a combination of pride, rage, and crazy, she declares victory on Zaofu. She looks up at them one more time as they leave, glaring at the image of Jun that retreated with them.

“Go on.” She mumbles, no one else able to hear her over the cheers of victory. “Leave me again.”


	13. Part Thirteen

When Korra and the group of airbenders arrive to Air Temple Island, there is no time for pleasantries. 

“Korra! It’s so nice to finally see you.” Tenzin says.

‘It’s nice to see you too.” Korra replies but her smile quickly turns into an all business look. “But I’m afraid I have bad news. Kuvira has taken Zaofu as well as captured Suyin and the other Beifongs.”

“My, that’s terrible.” He strokes his beard as he thinks.

“That’s not all.” Korra explains. “There’s another avatar.” The statement catches him off guard and rightfully so. “I don’t know much but I do know that she’s a girl and that she was on Kuvira’s side while I was gone.”

“Are you sure Kuvira wasn’t just lying?” Tenzin asks. Before Korra can answer, a familiar voice calls to her.

“Korra!” Bolin runs to her, out of breath. “I’m so happy to see you!” 

“What are you doing here?” Opal crosses her arms and stares him down. “I thought you were on Kuvira’s side now.”

“No.” He says between pants. “I mean yes. I was. But then Baatar told me she went crazy and that Jun was captured and that she wanted to fight like everyone!”

“Whose Jun?” Korra asks him. 

Zhu Lee was coming up behind the man now, Verrick still riding comfortably on her back. 

“Oh. Right.” Bolin says. “I was getting to that. Just.” He leans on his knees. “Just give me a minute, it’s been a long walk.”

“We don’t have a minute.” Opal argues. “Kuvira has my family and Korra just found out there’s another avatar running about!”

“That’s Jun!” Bolin stands up straight with a smile. “Do you know where she is?”

“We didn’t even know he name.” Korra says. 

“You’re just finding out about the other avatar?” Verrick laughs and climbs off Zhu Lee to the ground. “Man you guys are late to the game!”

“He knew?” Opal grows more annoyed. “Just how many people knew about this other avatar before you bothered telling us, Bolin?”

“Well I figured you would find out. Kuvira wasn’t very secretive about it.” Bolin looks up and taps his chin with his finger. “Though come to think of it, she wasn’t very obvious about it either.”

“We can’t change the fact that we didn’t know sooner.” Korra says, stepping closer to her old friend. “But now we need you to tell us everything you know about avatar Jun.”

“Well I can tell you she’s absolutely bonkers crazy!” Verrick says. “I met her one time and just from the look in her eyes I knew. Maybe that’s why she and Kuvira got along so well.”

“I think it was more than that.” Bolin explains. “Jun gained her bending from some experiments the Earth Queen was running in secret. She told me her parents had sold her to the lab. I think Kuvira related to that somehow.”

“Suyin told me she took Kuvira in when she was eight after her parents abandoned her.” Korra tells them. 

“Wow, really?” Bolin looks empathetic. “I didn’t know that. That’s really sad.”

Opal scoffs. “So what? I’d leave her too seeing as she’s insane.”

“I think we need to breakout the Beifongs and find this other avatar.” Korra looks focused. “It’s a longshot, but maybe we can convince her to help us. Bolin, do you know where she went?”

Bolin shakes his head. “Baatar Jr. said that she was captured but I don’t know by who or why.”

“Maybe he will.” Korra suggests.

“He’ll never tell us.” Opal argues. “My brother is way to loyal to Kuvira.”

“He’s not actually.” Bolin says. “He helped us escape. He wanted to come with us but was going to try to talk her out of attacking Zaofu first.”

“That didn’t happen.” Opal says, clearly upset.

“Korra.” Another familiar voice says as Lin walks up to the group. “Bolin, Opal, Jinora.” She greets all the people she cares to. 

“Lin, what are you doing here?” Tenzin asks.

“I saw Korra and the other fly in and figured it must be important.” The unphased woman responds. “Where’s Su and the rest of our family?” She asks Opal who just looks down in response. 

“They were captured by Kuvira’s army.” Korra replies solem. 

“What?” Lin’s face softens.

“Don’t worry.” Korra says. “We’re going to get them back. But we’ll need some people to stay here and prepare.”

“Prepare for what?” Tenzin asks.

“When I fought Kuvira, she was different somehow. I think she’s completely lost it. We need to prepare in case she decides to go after Republic City.” Korra explains.

“Why would she go after Republic City?” Tenzin argues. “It hasn’t been part of the Earth Kingdom territory in years.”

“I don’t think that matters to her anymore.” Korra says. “I don’t think she’ll stop until she has the whole world in her hands.”

“Well I’ll go with Opal and Lin to rescue the Beifongs.” Bolin offers.

“No way.” Opal puts her hand up. “Aunt Lin and I can go alone. You stay here and look for your new avatar girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Lin cocks an eyebrow at Korra.

“Not me.” Korra explains. “The other avatar.”

“Other avatar? That’s real?” Lin questions.

“You’ve heard of her?” Korra’s eyes light up.

“Some Earth Empire troops came to our borders a few weeks ago saying they were looking for an avatar. Had a picture and everything. Raiko called me in to handle the situation and I just assumed they were trying to find you and didn’t know what you looked like.” Lin explains.

“Do you still have the drawing?” Korra asks. 

“Somewhere.” Lin nods.

“Great. We’ll start there.” She looks to each of her friends as she talks. “Tenzin, Jinora, Meelo, and I will ask around and see if anyone know anything about this other avatar. Bolin, Lin, and Opal, you guys get the Beifongs. Be careful, we don’t need you getting captured as well.”

“Really?” Opal rolls her eyes. “He’s going with us?”

“Bolin knows how Kuvira’s camps are set up. He’ll be our best shot at finding where your family is being kept.” Korra explains. Opal huffs.

“What about us?” Verrick asks.

“You’ll stay here with the air benders and I and tell us everything you know about Kuvira’s weaponry.” Korra looks over them all. “We’ll all meet back here. If the rescue team isn’t back by tomorrow morning, we’ll have to assume they were captured and regroup.”

“Thanks for the vow if confidence.” Lin scoffs. 

****************************

Sweat drips down Jun’s brow but when she goes to wipe it away, the back of one of her knees is hit hard with a metal stick.

“Focus, prisoner!” The soldier who had hit her demands.

_ I’ll give you something to focus on.  _ She thinks, glaring at him. But then she looks over to Erisi and just sighs before continuing her work.

Work. What a funny thing to call it. It was more like slave labor.

The camp schedule was the same everyday:

_ 3:30 am - Wake up and go to headcount. _

_ 4:15 am - Report to your assigned job, which was one of the following for fire benders: Training for Kuvira’s army, Weld together weapons and mecha suits, or Burn books and other items deemed controversial into charcoal. Sometimes there was a fourth task, and this one Jun hated the most; Report to center camp (the area where all five sectors connected) and burn the corpses. _

_ 8:15 pm - Thirty minute break. This was when, if you were lucky, you could get a scrap of food or barter and barter with the other prisoners. Breaks were kept short and staggered within the next two hours to prevent uprisings. Anytime Jun managed to get a slice of bread or an apple core, she would give it to Erisi instead, insisting she wasn’t hungry. The soldiers in training were fed everyday to stay in shape and were fed twice as much if they pledged their loyalty to the great uniter. _

_ 8:45 pm - Report to the classroom for reeducation. Jun had gotten in trouble many times for laughing at the propaganda. She forced herself to take it seriously after Erisi cried over a guard dragging Jun from the room and leading her back in with a black eye and a bloody lip.  _

_ 10:15 pm - Take a quiz on the great uniter and the earth empire complete with an essay on why the nation was better united. If your report was satisfactory, you would get rewarded with food, a shower, or sleep; If it wasn’t, you were sent back to work for another hour. There was no mediocrity. If you didn’t drink the kool aid nor actively resist, you were beaten and forced to repeat the class over until you got it right. By now, Jun had memorized the answers. What was the purpose of the empire? To unite and bring balance. Who reunited the empire at great personal cost? Kuvira, our great uniter. What was her favorite color? Empire green.  _

_ 12:00 am - If you were lucky, this was when you would finally get a few hours of sleep before repeating the same thing the next day. If you were not, you might get only an hour of sleep or none at all. _

Erisi hadn’t resisted anything since they had arrived. She didn’t shout or cry when the guards threw things at them. She didn’t complain when she was forced to repeat the class. Jun was glad to see she the girl had some common sense, it kept her from having to worry all the time. 

In fact, the only time Erisi had gotten in trouble was when she had been called to assist in burning the bodies. It was the first time she had been ordered to do a job that was different than Jun’s and she had cried in response. 

She gripped tightly to Jun’s leg and sobbed as the guards tried to pull her off. Jun begged them to take her to burn them instead, wanting to spare Erisi of the sight and of the guilt but they demanded they stick to the schedule. 

With Erisi bawling and the guards yelling, Jun couldn’t barely hear herself think. She shout electricity at the guards, using their metal armor as conductors. She didn’t stop when more came to assist and didn’t stop still as they beat down on her. She breathed fire at them and spit out insults. 

When Jun was too weak to continue resisting, they dragged her limp body to a private viewing room with a large screen. They strapped her in with metal cuffs to a chair and propped open her eyes. A guard stoop by with eyedrops so her vision didn’t blur and she was forced to sit there, unblinking, for hours, and watch a highlight reel of Kuvira’s achievements on repeat. In a sick way, Jun felt warm watching the woman move on video. 

When Jun was finally dumped back into the sardine can of a cabin, Erisi told her she had been gone for days. Her fight must have scared them though, because they never attempted to split the two up again.

Today, they were welding. Jun watched Erisi’s little hands working furiously to melt together the arm piece and shoulder joint of a mecha suit and smiled. 

“Try focusing the blast more.” She says, demonstrating with her own hand. She used her finger like a lighter, keeping a single steady flame.

“Like this?” Erisi copies the act.

“Exactly.” Jun praises, continuing her own work. “You’ll waste less energy that way.” 

Jun looked over her shoulder to make sure the guards were focused on someone else, the last thing she needed was another beating for talking to a fellow prisoner. Her stomach growled loudly and she used her freehand to cover it.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” Erisi asked her. Her voice was filled with sweet innocence even now.

“Yeah.” Jun winks. “I’m pretty tough.” 

She glances once more at the main guard on duty and sees he’s busy chewing out a teenage boy for putting on a knee joint backwards. 

She takes the opportunity to reach into her waistband from which she retrieves a colorful candy package. 

“Here.” He discreetly hands it to Erisi, not wanting the other prisoners to see it either. “I traded that big guy from the recruitment program some socks for ‘em.” 

Erisi’s eyes widened and her mouth watered. She looked over her tiny shoulder at the guard before sticking the package into her waistband. 

“Thank you, Jun!” The gleeful cheer in her voice made the chill in Jun’s feet worth it. She didn’t know how she was cold around so much fire but figured it must have been from hunger. 

“Don’t go saying I never did anything for you.” Jun smiles. The two were finally caught by the guard.

“Oi!” He marches over to them and Jun focuses her gaze on her work. “What were you two elbow leeches talking about over here?! Get back to work!” He slaps the back of Jun’s head with a firm hand.

“Yes, sir.” Jun replies without looking up.

The guard walks away.

*********************************************

Meanwhile, with surprise assistance from Toph, the trio turned quad had managed to break out all of the captured members of the Beifong family. 

Toph wasn’t surprised to hear of the new avatar, noting that she had already seen her through the spirit vines and even knew where she was being held. Everyone was obviously shocked and a little annoyed that she was so casually sharing this but happily accepted the information on Jun’s whereabouts.

“She’s off in some camp that Kuvira woman is running.” Toph says, picking at her fingernails. 

“One of the reeducation camps?” Baatar asks. “Which one?”

“How should I know?” Toph replies. “You’re the big military man.” Everyone looks at him expectantly except Toph who continues to just stare blankly ahead. 

“Hm.” He thinks. “Well if Yating didn’t take her out of the Empire, and he headed southwest from Zaofu, then they must have ended up somewhere around Kyoshi Island. If she was captured there then the closest camp would be…” He mulls it over. “Would be the one just outside of Yetai Tong.” He smiles proudly but wipes it from it face when he notices everyone else's solem expressions. “It’s heavily guarded but if we sneak in during the midnight shift change we should be able to get in and out no problem. The only problem is finding out what section of the camp she’d be in.”

“Well what sections are there?” Suyin asks. 

“There’s a subsection of the camp for every type of bender as well as one for non benders, but if she was sent there…” He trails off. 

“What?” Bolin asks. “What would happen to her?” He bites his nails like he’s at a scary movers.

“Kuvira uses the non benders as expendables to test her weapons. Before I was caged with the rest of you, she had me finish Verrick’s spirit vine work. I made her a super weapon.” Guilt visibly eats away at him. Su places a hand on her son’s shoulder to comfort him. 

“You did what you had to to survive.” She assures him. “Just tell us how to locate Jun.”

“Well if we knew her identification number then we could check the files in the guards quarters at center camp. But the only people that would have that knowledge are the guards themselves and her arresting officer.” He explains.

“Then why don’t we go to Kyoshi and find whoever arrested her?” Bolin suggests.

“Oh no.” Toph pipes up. “My evil dictator fighting days are over. I just came to help my family, the rest is up to you all.”

“Okay.” Bolin sighs. “So we’ll stop in Republic City, drop Toph off, talk to Korra and the airbenders, and then figure out what to do from there.”

It was plan. Maybe not the best one, but a plan none the less.


	14. Part Fourteen

The island looked different than the last time any of them had been here. The once happy citizen’s now cowered in their homes as the strangers passed by. Shops windows had been smashed a boarded up. Banners hung from every tree and pole and home and soldiers marched the streets. 

Bolin and Baatar had kept on their Kuvira uniforms to better blend in. Korra, Su, and Opal had all dawned lower class clothing with hoods to conceal their identities. 

Now, the group walked in complete silence through the once familiar streets, looking for clues as to where Jun had been. They approached a hotel that had more guards than the other building stationed outside. 

“Maybe they know something.” Korra suggests. 

Baatar nods and parts from the group, walking up to the solider whose uniform bore a captain mark. He was the only man stationed at the front door, the others mainly on the balcony or around the back. Kuvira had spread her troops thin these last few months and it was showing.

“What happened here?” He asks the question with authority. The man eyes him up and down.

“Do I know you?” The guard growls.

“Kuvira herself sent me to check up on things after the incident.” He says. “Now I ask again, what happened here?”

“Well if Kuvira sent you to deal with it, wouldn’t you already know?”

“I was told there was an incident involving the avatar girl Kuvira has been looking for. I figured I would find out more when I got here.”

“Avatar?” The guard raises an eyebrow. “This was no avatar. Just some psycho fire bender who went crazy on her boyfriend. Now who are you? Really?” The guard steps forward.

Bolin stepped up to his rescue.

“There you are!” He wraps his arm around Baatar’s shoulder and smiles at the guard. “He’s new. Takes his job very seriously but not the brightest.” He takes a step back. “It seems you have everything under control here so if you don’t mind, we’ll just be on our way.” He continues to back away but the guard chews at his lip as if trying to place them. Then it hits him.

“Wait. I know you.” He turns to his friends to shout but is cut off by a blast of air that pins him to the wall. 

Korra steps up to the captain, lowering her hood so he can see exactly who she is. 

“You’re the avatar!” He stutters. 

“I am. Thanks for noticing.” She furrows her brows. “And that fire bending girl you say killed her boyfriend, we need to find her. Now. Tell us her identification number or else I’ll find a way to make you talk.”

“Okay! Okay!” He’s smart enough to keep his voice hushed so his fellow guards can’t hear him. “I’ll have to check my notes, just please, don’t hurt me!” 

Korra backs down and the man fumbles with his front pocket before pulling out a small notebook. 

“Okay, fire bender. She was sent to the camp by Yetai Tong. Her number was listed as 1049615. I don’t know what cabin she’d be in I swear. You’ll have to ask a guard at the camp for that.” The man looked like he was about to pee his pants.

“Thanks.” Korra says. “Now if anyone asks, we were never here. Right?” 

“Yes! I mean no! I mean, I won’t tell anyone I swear!” He was practically pleading at this point.

“Korra are you sure we can just let him go?” Su asks, skeptical. “What if he radios Kuvira?”

“Maybe you’re right.” Korra bends up an earth prison around him. “There. Now let’s get to Jun before he breaks free.”

The group heads off and luckily the trapped guard stays silent.

Once back at the bison they had taken to the island, Korra tells them the plan.

“We don’t want to scare her into fighting us by showing up with too many people.” Korra explains. “Especially not anyone she might see as the enemy. She trusts Bolin and I can relate to her bending so the two of us will head to the camp. The rest of you, head back to Republic City and tell the others where we’re going that way if we get captured, you won’t have to track us down. Hold off Kuvira’s forces as long as you can and make sure to come for us if we don’t come back.”

The Beifongs were hesitant to leave, wanting to help and not quite understanding why she didn’t want them too. The truth that Korra wouldn’t say was that she really just wanted to go alone. She had lost to Kuvira and let her take Zaofu. She didn’t want top be the reason any of them got killed or caught.

But she needed Bolin, he was the one who knew Jun the best and Korra had a feeling that the woman wasn’t going to be receptive to Korra herself. She assumed the Earth Queen would have painted her out to me a monster that wouldn’t join her army and she knew Kuvira didn’t like her. Jun was their best bet at both physically and emotionally getting to Kuvira, they needed her, but spirits if there was any other way to avoid violence would Korra take it. 

Truth be told, even if Jun was ready to meet the real avatar, Korra wasn’t sure she was ready to meet the fake one.

*******************************

_ “Jun!” Kuvira’s voice was soft and her eyes glistened with tears. “I searched for you. I finally found you.”  _

_ Jun felt her leader’s warm arms wrap around her and she returned the hug. _

_ “I knew you would.” She responds with a smile. “I knew you wouldn’t just use me and throw me away like the others.” _

_ Kuvira pulled away from the hug and took in Jun’s beaten face. _

_ “Is this what they did to you?” She sounds concerned. She places a hand on Jun’s freezing cheek and Jun leans into the warmth. “I had no idea. I never personally oversaw the camps. Don’t worry, Jun. I’ll take you away from here. I’ll make sure to reform the policies here so that this never happens again. I’m sorry.” _

Those last two words echoed in Jun’s brain and she found herself mumbling the woman’s name in her sleep.

Erisi was curled up tightly next to her. There weren’t enough beds in the cabin so even with three bodies to one twin sized mattress, Jun, Erisi, and some others had to sleep on the floor. 

The fabric of their prisoner uniforms was thin and damp with sweat. This caused Jun to shiver so hard it would wake Erisi up. To help Jun sleep better, Erisi would curl up close to her and share the ‘blanket’ Jun had managed to find her. 

The makeshift blanket wasn’t big. It was after all just a ripped up scrap of cloth Jun had torn from the bottom of one of the mattresses. She had seen a few others do the same thing her first night here and thought it was a good idea.

_ “I’m so sorry Jun.” The apology was sincere.  _

_ Then her face started to morph like it always did. This time, into a haunting smile Jun recognized from one of the reeducation videos. It was the smile she had when punishing some bandits and Jun hated it. She seemed to enjoy their suffering. _

_ “I’m sorry I didn’t get to throw you in here myself.” Kuvira’s voice was more like a hiss. Jun’s heart raced but this time with fear and not relief. “Awe, just a black eye? I would have done more. I would have mimicked your little song and taken it right out.” Suddenly, somehow, a piece of sharp metal was pushing into Jun’s eye from the optic nerve. It pushed out and out and Jun could feel blood spill from the wound.  _

_ Her screams were muffled by Kuvira’s heinous laughter. Just as the blade was about to make an appearance through the lens of her eye, she bolted awake. _

“Ah!” She screamed and rubbed at her teary eyes. “Kuvira! She was! My eye! I-!” She hyperventilated through her sobs.

Everyone other than Erisi remained asleep or at the very least motionless, so exhausted and so used to people’s nightly screams that they were able to block it out. 

The first time this had happened Erisi had been scared. She tried to talk Jun down and bring her to reality but Jun hadn’t recognized her and had shocked her with a bolt of lighting. Jun apologized fiercely the second she realized what she had done. 

Ever since then, Erisi would just watch and wait for Jun to come back to reality before crawling into her lap and giving her a big hug and telling her it was all going to be okay. It always seemed to work, though, sometimes Erisi thought Jun might still be confused because when she would thank her she would call her ‘Bao’.

Tonight was no different. Jun continued to scream and cry for a few beats before the room came back into focus. 

Erisi rubbed her sleepy little eyes and crawled over to where Jun now leaned against the wall. She silently offered Jun her blanket and, keeping her eyes straight ahead, Jun took it and wrapped it around both of their shoulders. 

They sat like this for a few more beats when the metal wall of the cabin they were leaning on disappeared. Jun caught herself from falling and clutched Erisi close.

“What the fuck?” She mumbled. Jun pushed Erisi behind her and peeked her head out of the hole in the wall. “Whose there?” She whisper shouted, mentally readying herself to fight. 

“Jun?” She heard a familiar voice call.

“Bolin?” She was barely able to makeout his form in the darkness. A girl was standing next to him and though Jun had never seen her in person, she knew from Bolin’s descriptions who she was. “Korra?” 

“We’re here to break you out.” Bolin whispered, reaching a hand out to her. She crawled back.

“No.” She said. 

_ It’s a trick.  _ Jun thought.  _ One of Kuvira’s awful tricks. She captured the avatar and sent them here to see if you’ll run. To show her you’ve been replaced and to say that she’s going to keep you here, in this camp, forever. _

“Go away! You can’t fool me!” Jun said that a little to loudly and some other prisoners began to stir.

“Jun?” Erisi peeks out from behind Jun’s back. It’s the first time Bolin and Korra have been able to see her. “What’s going on?”

“It’s fine, Erisi. Stay behind me.” Jun didn’t stand but did bring her fists up close to her face.

“You can’t fool me.” She repeats. “Tell Kuvira I won’t fall for her tricks.”

“We’re not with Kuvira.” Bolin assures her. He steps forward and she crawls further back into the metal cabin. 

There wasn’t a door to run to, just smooth domed walls lined with bunk beds three high. Jun assumed Kuvira had designed it after the domes in Zaofu where she grew up. It was the perfect place to go insane.

“You can trust us.” Korra offers. She steps forward and Jun throws a fire punch at her that just barely misses.

The heat causes even more of the prisoners to stir and now some were following Jun’s gaze to the two strangers and the hole in the wall.

“Just go away!” Jun’s eyes were just as bloodshot now as Kuvira’s had been during her fight with Korra. Only Jun’s lacked the crazy behind them and instead showed pure fear.

“Jun.” Bolin kneels down but doesn’t step closer. “We don’t have much time, the guards might see us soon, we have to go. I told you once that if you take a chance and open up to someone that nine times out of ten they can help you.” He puts a hand out for her to take. “Take a chance and trust me.”

Jun’s eyes flicked from his hand to Korra to Erisi and the other prisoners. The air was still as seemingly everyone waited to see what Jun would do. 

Erisi tried to mask her fear but it was obvious by the way she clutched tightly to Jun’s sleeve. Jun took a breath and looked back at Bolin.

“I’m not leaving unless you take everyone.” She says. 

“We don’t have the man power to help the all.” Bolin says. “But I promise, Jun, if you come with me and Korra now, we’ll come back for them all later.” Jun shakes her head.

“They don’t have time for later. I burn their stiff bodies every week and every week there’s more to burn.” Jun stands and Bolin rises with her. “There are more prisoners here than there are guards and of the guards that are here I’d say only half of them are actually loyal to Kuvira. The others just fight for her because they have to. If we can set them all free, give them hope with the avatar,” Jun nods at Korra before looking back in Bolin’s soft eyes. “Then I know we can take this place down.”

“I would fight if the avatar did.” A firebending man says as he jumps off a top bunk behind them.

“Me too.” A woman says, standing from a bottom bunk to the side.

“I would fight.” A girl rises from the floor. 

Soon the whole cabin of prisoners is standing strong behind Jun and looking expectantly at Korra.

“Well then avatar, it seems it’s up to you.” Jun looks at her blue eyes. “Will you fight with us?”

“I will.” The words slipped form Korra’s lips before she was even aware she had made a decision.


	15. Part Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Really proud of how this chapter turned out! Let me know you're thoughts on the story - we're in the final stretch!

They planned to start with the firebenders. 

The camp was seconded off by barded wire fences so it would be easy for the guards of the adjoining sectors to see when the fight broke out. When the guard inevitably leave their post to help maintain order, Korra would release the Earthbenders to the left and Jun would get the Waterbbenders to the right. They would continue around the outer circle of the camp with Jun freeing the Non-Benders and Korra helping the Airbenders while Bolin made his way to the inner circle that was center camp to prevent the guards from radioing for backup.

Jun had no doubts that the other prisoners would fight for Korra but she was concerned that they would cower from the fight if it was her that freed them. 

She pushed her insecurities side and bent open a hole in another fire bender dome. She pushed a finger gently to her lips and whispered the plan to them. 

“The avatar is here?” A young boy asks, he looked about the same age as Erisi. Jun nods.

“Yes. And she wants to help.” Jun explains. “You’re the last cabin I have to open, when Korra finishes with hers she’ll send me a signal. On that signal, we fight.”

A bright tall blast of fire lurches up from the other side of the firebender section of the camp.

“What was that?” The boy sounded scared but Jun smiled.

“That was the signal.” She ushers them all out. “Go. Fight. Tonight, we’re free!” Some were hesitant to leave until they saw the fight break out from afar. In the end, even the childrens joined in. 

A siren wailed on and red flashing lights shined down on the prisoners and guards as they battled. Jun watched for just a second with pride before making her way to the barb wire fence that separated the fire benders from the waterbenders. She cut through the wire blades with a sharp piece of metal and snuck around to the cabins. 

She pinned herself tightly against a wall when some guards rushed by. They didn’t see her. Good. 

She made her way to the first cabin and metal bent it open. She was happily surprised to see they had already woken up from the sirens. 

“The avatar’s here. We’re breaking out.” That was all she needed to say and they all rushed out to join the fight. 

She tried to focus as she freed the rest of the cabins but couldn’t stop thinking about Erisi. She hoped she was okay.

Soon enough the Waterbenders were free and Jun could feel the ground shake with Earth Bending. She smiled and continued on to the non-benders, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw their section of the camp.

There were no metal domes to jail them. Just a few cloth tents that had been patched over one too many times. Most of the prisoners weren’t even in the tents, instead just chained to the ground by varying limbs or even their necks. 

They looked at her with hungry expectant eyes but she couldn’t find her words. The people here were even skinner than the ones at the bender camps. She remembered that poor woman she had killed in the lab, her hallow cheeks looked so much like the cheeks of the people before her, her sunken in eyes matching their despair filled ones.

“I’m here to free you.” She finally managed. 

No one responded.

She started to break off chains but no one dared move.

“Come on, don’t you want to be free?” She questions. “The avatar is here. She’s helping us escape.”

Still no response. Jun found herself getting angry at them, though she pushed it down. She had been through so much and never once would she have acted as defeated as they now were. 

“Come on!” She pulls a chain off a frail woman’s thin wrist and forced her to look at her black ink tattoo. “Don’t you want to fight?! Do you really want to let this, this number, define you?!” She let’s her go and looks at the still seated but now free group of Non Benders. “Don’t any of you? Some of you have family members that are benders, they’re out there. Fighting for you. Right now. Don’t you want to help?”

“We can’t fight.” The weak man’s voice came from behind her. 

One look at his eyes already told her what she needed to know.

“You have a daughter right?” She asks, nearing him.

“How-” He starts.

“Erisi? She has your eyes.” Jun smiles. “She’s fighting for you, right now. They all are.”

“Erisi’s alive?” He said, his voice astonished. 

“Yes.” She turns to the others. “The other camp sectors aren’t like this. They’re bad, but not nearly this bad. Your families, they’re probably still alive.” She turns back to Erisi’s father. “And Erisi definitely is. I cared for her myself.”

He stares at Jun, unsure what to make of the woman. 

“We’re not as strong as the benders.” He says.

“You don’t need to be strong. You just need to hold your ground and show them that they can’t mess with us anymore.” Jun smiles wider, trying desperately to project her confidence into them. “We have a guy in center camp right now. He’s probably using the guards radio right now to call his Airbender friends to send us an escape by sky bison.” 

  
  


“They’re doing what?” Kuvira sounder angrier than the captain had ever heard her before.

“They’re escaping!” The general explained, his voice muffled from the sounds of the fighting outside. “It’s the avatar, ma’am! She’s freeing them!”

“They wouldn’t be fighting back if you had done your job right!” Kuvira scolds. 

“I’m sorry, great uniter!” He stutters. “What do we do?!” 

“You get your men, take out the rebels, and contain them.” She spits the last two words like an order. 

“But ma’am, there’s so many of them. And we don’t have-”

“I’m sorry, General Zhaou, I thought when I put you in charge of the Yetai Tong reeducation camp, I was choosing someone capable of snuffing out a few rebellious prisoners.” The anger in her voice grows. “I can’t expend any more troops so you’ll just have to deal with it yourselves. Will that be a problem, General?” He doesn’t reply. “General?”

“By the spirits…” He mumbles.

“General?” She leans into her desk over the radio, straining to hear what was going on. “What is it? What’s going on?!”   
“T-There’s two of them!” He stutters. 

“Two of who, Zhaou? Use your words!”

“The avatar….” He cuts out.

“Zhaou?! Zhaou?!” Kuvira growls and throws the radio from her desk. 

Two avatars? Could it be? She pushed back the thought. No. Jun was with Yating. They hadn’t been found. They must have left the Empire. How would she have ended up there?

General Zhaou held his hands above his head, quivering at the sight of Bolin.

“Don’t hurt me!” He begs. “Please!”

“Look, I’m not going to hurt you.” Bolin assures him, stepping out of his fighting stance. “Just show me how this works.” He nods at the radio Zhaou had dropped. 

“Sure.” He stutters, bending to pick it up and then placing it on the desk. Bolin steps up behind him and watches him tune it in.

“How far does this signal reach?” Bolin asks. “Can it get to Republic City?”

“It was designed to reach Kuvira from all over the Earth empire.” Zhaou explains. “So I would assume so, yes. Do you know what channel the people you’re trying to reach use?”

“No.” Bolin sighs, wishing Verrick or Baatar were here to handle all of this tech stuff. “Just put it on the most common one.”

Zhaou fiddles with controls and soon enough Bolin’s voice is booming over every radio in Republic City. 

Every song, covered up with his plea, every talk show silenced. 

“This message is for Tenzin, Lin, Raiko, and anyone else important in Republic City. It’s Bolin. We need help. We’re at Kuvira’s reeducation camp just outside of Yetai Tong. We have Jun and the other prisoners are helping us fight. We need a way to transport these people out. If you can hear this, please. Help us.” He is about to repeat himself when he hears tenzin’s voice respond.

“Bolin?” 

Bolin excitedly grabs the microphone that lead into the radio.

“Bolin are you there?” Tenzin asks.

“Tenzin!” Bolin says. General Zhaou turns some nobs and now the two are on a a single channel together. “Man am I glad to hear your voice!”

“Bolin. Stay where you are. I’m sending some airbenders your way.” He says.

“Hold your ground.” The new voice was Lin. “I’m coming with backup.”

“Thank you!” Bolin’s smile is almost too big for his face. The voices cut out and he turns back to Zhaou. “Sorry, but I’m gonna have to tie you up now.” He knocks him out with a rock punch.

  
  


“Jun!” Korra greets the familiar face and rushes towards her, dodging a few strikes as she goes. 

“Korra!” Jun and Korra fight off guards back to back. “Isn’t this amazing? We couldn’t have done it without you.” Jun smiles as she sends a guard flying against a fence.

“We wouldn’t have done it without you.” Korra smiles back and freezes a guard’s feet in place before throwing a boulder at him. “You’re not half bad at this avatar thing.” 

“Thanks.” Jun dodges out of the way of some stray fire before sending a rock at a guard’s head. “But I’m no avatar.” 

They continue to fight along side each other in silent focus, both feeling jovial. 

It’s not long before Airbenders are raining from the sky off Bison. They focus on ushering the freed prisoners onto the animals while a newly arrived Lin, Su, Tenzin, Wei, Wing, Mako, and Asami aid in the fighting. 

“Backup’s here!” Korra nods to her friends and Jun follows her gaze.

“Yeah.” Jun grunts as a rock hits her before she sends an even bigger rock at the guard that threw it. “I’m not sure who half those people are. But I’ll be sure not to hit them.” She continues to fight, working her way to the guards main tower where Bolin had radioed for help from. 

She rushes in and bends the metal walls closed behind her over the doorway. 

“Jun!” Bolin says. “Isn’t this awesome?!” 

General Zhaou was knocked out and tied up against a wall beside the desk with the radio. 

“Yeah.” Jun smiles and starts to fiddle with the radio. She scans down a list of channels that had been taped to the top of it and dials in a specific one.

“What are you doing?” Bolin asks. 

“I’m helping.” Jun says. She finishes dialing in her desired channel and presses down a button on the side of the microphone. “Kuvira?”

  
  


Hearing Jun’s voice causes Kuvira to dart to her discarded radio.

“Jun?” The cocktail of emotion in her voice made desephiring what she felt impossible. 

_ “Hey.” It was a stupid thing to say but Jun didn’t know how else to start.  _

_ “Jun.” Kuvira it seemed, wasn’t sure how to start either. “Are you okay?” _

_ “I am.” Jun responds. “No thanks to you. Really nice place you got here. Real dangerous people these weak civilians, some of which are children by the way.” _

_ “Jun, I-” Kuvira felt mad now. _

_ “Save it.” _

_ “Don’t talk over me!” _

_ “Or what? What are you going to do?” The rage in Jun’s voice causes Kuvira to go silent and for a moment Jun is afraid she’s lost the connection. _

_ “Jun. I know you’re angry. I shouldn’t have let him take you. But-” _

_ “Let him take me? Kuvira, you shouldn’t have followed me in the first place! I could have taken him! I would have! But you had to follow me. You had to keep fighting every battle. If you weren’t there that day, he never would have…” She can’t bring herself to say out loud the things he did to her. “If you had just known when to stand down and mind your own business, I wouldn’t have gone with him because I wouldn’t have been so afraid of him hurting you that I felt there was no other choice but ot give into what he wanted.” She tried to fight her tears, not wanting Bolin to see her cry, but they fell anyway. “Why? Why couldn’t you just stay out of it? Why is it never enough?”  _

_ “It will never be enough.” Kuvira’s rage has reentered her voice. _

_ “Why? Why can’t you just accept that you can’t control everything that happens in your life?” _

_ “Because I couldn’t control any of it before! Now I can. Don’t you see, Jun. I can finally control it. All of it.” _

_ “How? By scaring people into submission? By locking away and torturing anyone who opposes you?” _

_ A brief silence fills the air and though neither of them sob, both women could tell tears were falling from the others eyes. _

_ “Kuvira.” Jun says. “I know you’re planning on attacking Republic City. Please. If there’s any part of you left that’s human, stand down. I’m asking you, begging you, to for once in your life just accept what you cannot control.” _

_ “Republic City was built on Earth Empire land.” _

_ “Yes.” Jun says. “Yes it was. Years ago. Before you or I were even born, it was founded to be a place of peace and technological advancement. And the Earth Empire was built on Earth Kingdom land. And the Fire nation was expanded onto by land that once belonged to the air nomads. And the Air nomads settled temples on land that was ruled by spirits before them. Land changes ownership like the sky changes from night to day. We can’t stop the rise of the sun like we can’t stop new cities from forming and old ones from disbanding. But please.” She was pleading now. “Kuvira, please. I thought I knew you. I believed in you. If the woman I came out of hiding for is still there, then Kuvira, please. Just accept what you’ve already accomplished and leave Republic City alone.” _

_ A silence that was so loud it blocked out the fighting noises from outside, filled the room. No one dared breathe as they waited, hoped, and prayed. _

_ “Never.”  _

_ The Sound cut out as Kuvira disconnected, _

Jun didn’t let go of the mic and she didn’t say anything either. 

“You had to try.” Bolin says, stepping towards her. “It’s not your fault. She’s just too far gone.”

“I thought she was just broken.” Jun muttered without looking up at him. “She’s a monster, isn’t she?” She knew it must be true, but couldn’t bring herself to believe it.

“I don’t know her well enough to say.” Bolin responds, resting a hand on Jun’s shoulder. She tenses at his touch but then relaxes into it. “She could be a monster, but she could just be broken like you said.”

“It’s funny.” Jun chuckles. “Even here. Even seeing what she did to these people. I still don’t hate her. I want to. I want to hate her so bad. I know she’s in the wrong. I know she won’t give up. But I can’t hate her. I burned her prisoner’s bodies myself. I looked into their dull lifeless eyes and saw their never ending pain. I burned the bodies of children and the elderly because she made me, but I still don’t hate her.” Jun breaks out laughing and finally moves but only to cover her face with her hands. “What the fuck is wrong with me? That’s horrible, right? I know she’s to blame for this. All of it. Everything that’s happened to me since Yating has been her fault but I still…” She laughs and cries at once. 

The fighting outside has started to quiet down as most of the guards were incapacitated or had surrendered and now the only sounds were of loved ones reuniting and airbenders organzing the evacuation.

“I understand how you feel.” Bolin offers.

“Thanks, Bolin. But no you don’t.” Jun stops laughing and dries her eyes. She turns to face him.

“I do.” He persists. “I worked for her too. I really believed in what she was doing. I see what’s happened since I left and can’t stop thinking about how what I did for her at the start helped lead to this. I thought what I was doing good in the beginning, but truthfully I’m worried that maybe I was helping her do bad things all along.”

“I love her.” Jun blurts out. Bolin raised his eyebrows and Jun felt like doing the same. She had never said it out loud before and she barely dared to say it in her head. She averts her gaze from him to escape his judging eyes. “I’m not sure when, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with her. You think I’d stop feeling that way after everything I’ve seen her do, but I still find my mind wandering back to this one night.

It was perfect in an imperfect way. It was the night I was taken by Yating. I had just sparred with him and found out that he knew who I was. I was looking for you, actually, so that you could tell me it was all in my head and that he was just another soldier. But then one of Kuvira’s guards said she wanted to see me in her tent. So I went. 

She was different that night, gentler. I think that’s when I really started to allow myself to feel the things I was feeling. I told her my story and she helped me with some old scars. She told me I wasn’t a monster. She said I was broken, like her. It was strange but also nice to see her with her guard let down. All of her walls had broken away and for a single moment it was just two broken women staring at each other and accepting each other’s flaws.”

Jun bites her lip at the memory.

“She almost kissed me. I can’t help but think about how things would have been different if she had. But Yating had left camp with supplies and a soldier just had to chose right then to tell her about it. A second. That’s all I needed. Just one more second and I would have felt her soft lips and she’d have been locked into that gentle walls down state. Just one more second, and maybe I could have stopped all of this. 

But instead it was like a switch had been flipped. All at once she was once again rigid and scared. And broken.”

“You guys coming?” It was Korra’s voice. She had just unbent the walls and luckily hadn’t heard anything Jun had said. 

“Yeah.” Jun smiles at her and pushes past Bolin who was still in shock from the story.

“Are you okay?” Korra asks him. Jun gives him a hopeful look and he nods. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” He shakes the look from his face and follows them out of the room. “Can you believe we just did that?” He smiles huge.

“I honestly can’t.” Korra smiles at Jun who smiles slightly back. “But the fight’s not over yet. Kuvira’s nearing Republic City. We have to get there and come up with a plan before it’s too late.”


	16. Part Sixteen

It was strange for Jun to be standing so close to the exact powerful people she had spent almost three years hiding from. 

They looked at her with expressions that varied from curiosity, to distrust, to joy. She felt like she was sinking back into herself. She wanted to hide, to run away, go back to the bar and be the girl no one knew about. That wasn’t an option anymore. Now they knew. Now they wanted her help.

“Jun!” The president said. “Let me be the first to officially welcome you to our lovely city. We are honored to have a second avatar here.”

“First.” Jun crosses her arms and glares at the man. “I’m not an avatar. I keep telling that but they keep ignoring me. I’m nor an avatar, because I don’t have an avatar spirit. I’m just a sick excuse of a science fair project. Second.” She steps threateningly closer and he takes a step back, eyeing Korra who had vouched for her. “I don’t do capitalist bastards like all of you. I may be working against Kuvira but that by no means should allow you to assume that I have any sympathy for presidents or puppeteered kings. You’re trying to control a nation that’s not yours with a spoiled brat of a boy you know you can have do tour bidding. I don’t like that. Don’t confuse my distaste for Kuvira’s recent actions, with support of you.” She looks him up and down. “Oh and one more thing, I’ve been to this city before. Played at this little bar in the slummy areas. So yeah, lovely city.” She rolled her eyes at ‘lovely city’. She sighs and turns her attention to the at least semi-familiar faces that fought with her at the camp. “Look, I could chew you out all day about the issues in this city and rich bender privilege, but I don’t think that’s what you brought me here for. I radioed with Kuvira doing the battle, she refuses to stand back but I think there’s still one more thing we could try to resolve this peacefully.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for peace?” Lin asks.

“Not yet.” Jun replies. She turned her attention to Su. “I don’t think Kuvira is a monster. I debated on that the whole ride over here, but I don’t think she is and I think you know that. Kuvira’s whole issue is based on her abandonment issues. She wants your approval. If you can act like you’re giving it to her long enough for the rest of us to take the main weapons down, I think we have a shot at getting through this without casualties.”

“What makes you think she’ll let me get close enough to her to even hear what I have to say?” Su didn’t sound fond of the idea. 

“Because you’re going to surrender to her.” Jun says.

“No way.” Lin protests. “We just broke her out once, I’m not doing it again.”

“Anyone else have ideas that isn’t blinding running into a fight with a sixty foot tall robot?” Jun glances around the crowd and everyone looks away from her gaze. “Great. So my plan it is. Besides,” She turns back to Su, “You do kind owe her an apology. She’s being a jerk but you kinda were too when she left.”

Su opens her mouth to complain but Jun continues to talk.

“We can talk about that later. Just, be careful with your words. She sounded like she hasn’t slept in days. Her brain probably isn’t functioning as logically as it should be.” Jun warns, hiding her concern for Kuvira by making it seem like concern for the rest of them. “Baatar,” She looks at the man. “How do we take that thing out with the least amount olf direct contact.” 

“The spirit vine power is centered below the room where Kuvira controls it’s actions.” Baatar says. “If we can turn off the power source, then the robot becomes useless.”

“And I’m assuming you didn’t just instal an off switch?” Jun looks hopeful.

“No.” He says. “I did not.”

“Okay.” Jun sighs and glances around. The powerful people made her uncomfortable so she chose to focus on Bolin and Korra instead. “So here’s the plan. We don’t want to fight the whole army, most of them will surrender when she’s defeated just like they did at the camp. So we radio to her, tell her Suyin wants to surrender. We make Su do the talking so it seems like she’s gone rouge and approves of what Kuvira is doing. She’ll distract and confuse her tired brain with the sudden acceptance enough that it will draw her out to wherever we say they should meet. She won’t leave the super weapon behind and will instead just bring Su up to the control room where she will honestly probably detain her. While she’s distracted with her mommy issues, we can send a group in from behind. They can sneak up to the power source and find a way to shut it off. Also,” Now she does look at the powerful people. “Now would a good time for me to just say that if you rich people would stop traumatizing your kids and wards, we wouldn’t have nearly as much war.” She looks back to Korra and Bolin. 

“If you enter through the leg you can get pretty much anywhere inside the robot in a mater of minutes.” Baatar says.

“Good.” Jun says. “So we’ll enter there.”

“Who will we send to shut it off?” Korra asks.

“Well not you, or me. We’re plan B in case all spirits breaks lose.” Jun says. “Any volunteers to climb into a giant killer robot?”

“I’ll go.” Lin offers.

“Me too.” Mako says. 

“Great. We could probably use one more if anyone’s interested.” Jun looks around.

“I guess I’ll go too.” Asami offers. “We could use at least one person in there who understands this stuff.”

“Great.” Jun nods. “And who are you again?”

“That’s Asami Sato.” Korra says with a smile.

“Like the car?” Jun raises an eyebrow.

“Her family invented them.” Korra looks proud but Jun just shakes her head.

“How did I end up here?” Jun groans. She wasn’t born to be an avatar, or even a bender. Now here she was standing amongst all these influential people. “Okay. So Asami Sato, Bolin’s brother, and The Chief of Police will go in for the power source and Su will distract. Korra and I will be nearby in case anything goes wrong and as for the rest of you,” She looks at their expectant faces and feels nerves rise to her chest. What if it all goes wrong? These are some of the most powerful people and families in the world, she couldn’t afford to let them down. “The rest of you might want to discreetly clear out the city. Just in case.”

“Where will we take everyone?” Raiko asks.

“I don’t know.” Jun looks around at the group before nodding to Prince Wu who had been distracted with a hand mirror this entire time. “Let pretty boy there prove himself and figure it out.” 

“Who me?” The soon to be king asks.

“You’re the one who wants to rule.” Jun shrugs. “Time to step up, kid.”

“Any objections to Jun’s plan?” Korra asks. 

Jun is relived that someone else finally took charge, forcing herself to look at all these people in the eyes was really testing her social skills.

Su looked like she wanted to say something but just shook her head.

“I guess if everyone else thinks this is what we should do, then I’m on board.” She says. 

Jun was happy to see her swallow her pride but her uncertainty about the plan did nothing to calm Jun’s nerves. 

*********************************

Everyone was in place. They had already had Su radio Kuvira and she had agreed to meet her in in a valley nearby the city. It was the perfect place to provide extra cover for the others.

As expected, Kuvira came with only a few guards in mecha suits and she brought her giant robot.

Jun was positioned at the top of the left side of the valley and Korra was to the right. Rocks down below gave adequate cover for the recon team. 

From here Jun could see the once comforting form of the woman through the windows that circled around the robots head piece and it made her nerves rise once again.

_ Baatar couldn’t give that thing a blind spot?  _ She thought.  _ Or an off button? Seriously what good is he? _

“Focus, Jun.” She whispered to herself. 

“So you were serious about bowing to me?” Kuvira’s voice booms from the robot and causes some birds to flee a nearby tree.

“Yes.” Su says, forcing herself to sound sincere. 

“Could try a little harder there.” Jun mutters.

“When you first came to Zaofu I was scared because I didn’t understand.” Su says. “I thought you were forcing people to bow to you. But now I see that they were choosing to follow your lead because they saw everything you had accomplished. My family disagrees with me. They think what you’re doing is wrong, but I see now that you’re putting everything aside to really do what’s best for our nation.” She smiles slightly before adding, “I’m so proud of you, Kuvira.”

“Good girl.” Jun mumbles. She switches focus to Kuvira. 

She could see her so well from here. She could see every slight shift of her glance and every tensing of every mus

  
  
  
  


cle. She was beautiful up close. Jun had almost forgotten about that. It dawned on her that this was the first time since Yating that Jun had been within speaking range of Kuvira.

“How do I know this isn't a trap?” Kuvira sounded reasonably skeptical. 

“Look around.” Su spread her arms out. 

Jun ducks behind a rock as Kuvira turns her way. The robot remains facing forward. Jun’s heart raced though she wasn’t sure if it was of fear, nerves, of excitement that the plan was working.

“There’s a lot of hiding places around here.” Kuvira notes.

“Then let me up there with you.” Su offers. “We can talk face to face and you can tell me every detail of everything you’ve done so far. I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

Kuvira hesitates. The look on the leader’s face made Jun feel slightly remorseful about tricking her. She looked so hopeful, so excited. Yet here they were, about to trick her and let her down yet again. Open that old healing scar.

Finally Kuvira sets the non canon arm to the ground next to Suyin who hesitantly climbs aboard. Kuvira brings the robot’s hand to her face and opens the glass to let her in. 

Jun can see they are talking, but she can’t make out the words. She glances down to the valley floor where Asami uses some sort of glove to shock and knock out two guards in mecha suits and Mako uses lighting to do the same thing to another. Lin comes out from the shadows and metal bends open the achilles heel of he robot. 

Her eyes flutter back up to watch Kuvira and Su. 

_ What are they saying?  _ She squints but still can’t tell.  _ Is it going well?  _ It seemed to be. Su had a smile and, though she was staying out of attacking range, Kuvira hadn’t yet made any attempt to restrain the older woman.

_ All according to plan. _

A few minutes pass and Jun tries to figure out where Korra is hiding at the other valley ridge. She can’t see her but assumes she’s behind a cluster of rocks almost directly across from where Jun is positioned.

“What’s taking them so long?” Jun whispers out loud, eyeing the robot for any signs of the group. Then a thought hit her like a shockwave. 

_ You didn’t account for the engineers. _

Surely, she told herself, the three could handle some of Kuvira’s lowly engineers. As if reading her mind, a light began to flash in the command room at the robots head. Kuvira was distracted by it for a split second and Suyin took the opportunity to attack. 

“No!” Jun gasps. She looks across the valley but still can’t see Korra. Not wanting to attack unless absolutely necessary, she watches through the glass as Suyin and Kuvira battle it out. 

Jun found herself rooting for Kuvira and mentally scolded the thoughts. 

A metal bent hole opened in the robots side and Jun watched as three figures and some incapacitated engenieers jumped out just in time for the whole thing to explode. 

The smoke of the explosion burned her throat and the sound caused a ringing in her ears. She coughed and strained her eyes to see what had happened to the two women’s at the robot’s top before spotting them amongst some shrapnel nearby, both injured and both still fighting. 

The sound of the explosion must have reached the rest of Kuvira’s army because tanks and mecha suits were now approaching the valley from all sides. Jun turns to find a large tank blaster pointed right at her face. 

“Oh. Hello there.” She steps back and the tank inches forward. She begins to regret choosing such a high position.

Why had they put her in charge of the plan? She, who had never had to plan for anything in her entire life?” 

She looks over her shoulder and can now see Korra at the other ledge, much in the same predicament as Jun. 

“Jump!” Jun shouts as loud as she can before following her own advice and plummeting off the edge of the valley ridge. Korra watches horrified. 

Jun bends over a large sheet of metal and stands on it like a surfboard. Korra takes a deep breath and follows Jun’s lead, jumping from her position. 

Jun bends a current of air beneath her and rides the metal sheet over to catch Korra before forcing more air below them in a ball shape to soften their landing.

“Do you always think on the fly like that?” Korra ask, kind of impressed.

“Not at all. Kinda surprised that worked.” Jun admits. “Wasn’t really sure what I was gonna do after I jumped if I’m being honest.”

Rocks fell down from above them as the army edged closer. The walls of the valley were too steep to descend and if they fired from where they were, they risked hitting Kuvira. 

“Okay maybe the plan didn’t go as bad as I thought.” Jun shrugs. She turns to watch as Lin, Mako, Asami, and Su, back a still fighting Kuvira into a corner. 

“It’s over, Kuvira.” Su says, deflecting a piece of metal Kuvira had thrown at her. “Give up.”

“Never!” Kuvira backed up further, stumbling. 

“She’s right.” Jun steps forward and Kuvira stops fighting.

“I should have known you were behind this!” Kuvira shouts at her.

“Kuvira, get over it. You lost.” Jun steps closer than the others and Kuvira throws a piece of metal at her that slices open her cheek. “Ow!” She says more offended than hurt.

Jun throws a hand to the bleeding wound and gives Kuvira a ‘what the fuck was that’ look. Kuvira doesn’t meet Jun’s eyes but doesn’t fight her anymore either. 

“You left me!” Kuvira hisses. “People always leave me!”

“I wouldn’t have left you if you weren’t so damn stubborn!” Jun says. “If you hadn’t followed me to Yating then I never would have been forced to go with him! And look at you now, it’s obvious to everyone you’ve lost, everyone except you!”

“We could have taken Yating.” Kuvira says, still angry.

“Maybe. But I weighed my options and decided that making sure you were safe was more important.” Jun steps closer and Kuvira stumbles further back. “Because I believed in you. I believed in your cause.” Jun’s face softened. “You say everyone leaves you? Well I know how that feels. Everyone uses me. My mother used me to buy herself a better life. The Earth Queen used me to strengthen her army. Yating used me for pleasure. You. You used me and I didn’t even notice you were. I let you use me. I offered myself to you.” Jun laughs a bit. “I offered to help you because I thought what you were doing was right. I still do. Most of it. But this?” Jun beckoned up to the army. “This is insane. Republic City is older than either of us. And Zaofu? They just wanted to remain independent. How was that wrong? I get that you wanted to prove yourself but you’re so stubborn and so self centered that you didn’t even see how you were hurting innocent people.” Jun for once doesn’t feel like crying as she speaks her mind. “Did you even look for me? Did you even care?”

“Of course I cared.” Kuvira growled like it was obvious. “I exhausted way too many troops looking for you. If I hadn’t wasted my time trying to get back someone who wanted so desperately to be gone, then maybe I wouldn’t have had to build the giant robot. Maybe my army would have been strong enough. This is your fault, Jun!”

“We both know you were going to build that anyway.” Jun steps closer. “You’ve lost Kuvira. I’m sorry, but you have. Maybe it’s a good thing.” Jun offers a smile. “You look like you could use some rest.”

“I wouldn’t be so tired if I hadn’t expended my energy looking for you.” Kuvira holds herself protectively like a scared little kid. “I don’t regret what I did. I just made some mistakes in how I did it.”

“I know you did.” Jun inched closer, reaching a hand out. “But you did your best. You reunited the Earth Kingdom and brought order to chaos.” She quoted the reeducation camp test but Kuvira didn’t seem to recognize it. “Thank you for that. Thank you for stepping up when no one else would. But now it’s time to rest.” Jun stops her advancement but keeps her arm outstretched towards the taller woman. “I know it’s scary to hand over the reins of something you worked so hard on. But it’s time, Kuvira. It’s time to rest.”

“I thought you didn’t like monarchies.” Kuvira says, her voice still angry but slightly softer. 

“I don’t.” Jun smiled. “But I don’t like dictators either.” 

As she took another step forward, she heard a long croaking noise come from a large piece of scrap metal above Kuvira. 

“That metal is going to break.” Jun looks between Kuvira and the overhanging piece of metal. “Come here before it falls on you.”

Kuvira doesn’t move or respond. She doesn’t even look up, too lost in her own mind. 

The broken piece of robot creaks again, this time at a slightly higher pitch.

“Kuvira come on, that’s that’s platinum. It’ll crush you.”

Everyone on both sides looked on in silence. 

“Why did you care if Yating was going to hurt me or not?” Kuvira asks, still staring at the ground.

“I told you, I believed in you.” Jun eyes the metal piece and tries to hold it up with her own bending but it was no use, there was no earth in it to bend. 

It was the perfect shell for a robot with a bendable titanium inner layer. The canon, head, and chest pieces had all been made of protective platinum but the rest was bendable metal. 

“I could still fight.” Kuvira says. “Even if I got hurt battling him, we could still beat him and I could still fight.”

“Now’s not the time for overthinking the past.” Jun stepped closer once more but backed up as it creaked again. “I’ll tell you all about my thought process if you’ll just come here.” 

“I told everyone I was looking for you to use you.” Kuvira looks up at Jun. “But that wasn’t true. The truth is that ever since that first day we met, I’ve been absolutely captivated by you, Jun.” Kuvira offers a smile. 

“Kuvira.” Jun trailed off, unsure how to respond. “We can talk about this later.”

“I didn’t know what the emotions you made me feel were called and after you attacked me that one day I assumed they were fear. But then that night, as I felt your scars, I knew.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Jun’s mind couldn’t process the words and the situation both.

“I’m sorry I used you, Jun. I let my judgment get clouded. But I can’t go to jail and I don’t think they’ll just accept an apology.”

“Kuvira, what are you-”

Jun was cut off by the metal chest piece finally breaking free. It landed with a thud on Kuvira, pinning her to the ground from the shoulder’s down and killing her instantly. 

Jun didn’t hear her own screams as she ran forward. She didn’t feel her own tears as they ran rapid from her eyes.

“No!” Jun fell to her knees and placed her forehead on Kuvira’s. “No! You stubborn bitch! You fucking idiot! No!” She sobbed into her, knowing she was gone.

She didn’t notice anyone had followed her until she felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder. She shoved whoever it was off.

“Get the fuck away from me!” She screamed. She heaved sobs and ran her Fingers through Kuvira’s hair. “I can fix this.” She said. “I can fix it. I can.” She repeated it like an affirmation. “I can fix it.”

_ Stop the flow. _

The words echoed in her head. 

“I can fix this.” She sobs. 

“Jun.” Korra says. “She’s gone.”

“No!” Jun cries against Kuvira’s still warm face. “No! I can fix this!” 

_ Stop the flow. _

It was like someone hit the pause button on the world as everyone watched Jun ugly cry, her body a heaving mess. 

“Why do you always have to get your way?!” Jun screams. “Why couldn’t you just give up?!” 

_ Stop the flow. _

Jun gasps and sits up, her dripping eyes still looking down at Kuvira.

“Stop the flow.” She mumbles.

It was crazy. She knew it. But she had to try.

“Stop the flow.” She repeated.

“What?” Korra tries once again to place a comforting hand on Jun’s shoulder but Jun shrugs her off. 

“I can fix this.” She takes in a shaky breath and tries to feel Kuvira’s blood. The metal had crushed her bones but her bleeding had all been internal. 

_ As long as the heart isn’t damaged.  _ She thinks.  _ As long as I can push the blood through.  _

She begins to bend the dead woman’s blood, pulling it in and out of her heart with rhythm like it was a song.

Ba-bump.

She could feel the heart muscle force against Kuvira’s cracked ribs. 

Ba-bump.

It wasn’t pumping on it’s own, but Jun was able to force the blood through.

“She’s bloodbending.” Korra says astonished. She looks to the giant piece of heavy platinum that covered everything But Kuvira’s head and feet. She then turns to Lin and Su and Mako and Asami. “Help me lift it.” 

“Korra, you can’t possibly think this will work.” Su argues. “She’s dead.”

“Still.” Korra says. “We should give it our best shot.”

Lin, Korra, Asami, and Mako all grab onto the hunk of chestplate, grunting as they struggle to move it. It starts with an inch, then another. Eventually Su joins in and they are able to successfully push the metal entirely off of her, revealing to the world just how broken her body was.

Jun continued to flow with Kuvira’s blood, finding it easier to push it to her muscles now that the weight of the metal was removed. Tears continued to waterfall down her cheeks as she danced with the woman’s blood.

Ba-bump.

It was like drums. 

Ba-bump.

_ Oxygen.  _ Jun thinks.  _ She needs oxygen.  _

Jun continues to beat the drum that is Kuvira’s heart with one hand while pushing air in and out of her lungs with the other. One of the woman’s lungs is punctured but the other manages to fill and release.

Korra kneels next to Jun and opens a small container of spirit water. She focuses her mind but isn’t sure where to start.

Jun doesn’t notice the help, too focused on the symphony of life support she was giving as she bent Kuvira’s blood in and out of her heart and the oxygen in and out of her lungs.

Korra decides to start with Kuvira’s heart, hoping to get it beating on it’s own. To everyone’s surprise, a minute goes by before Jun smiles.

“It’s beating.” She releases Kuvira’s blood and smiles wider. “It’s beating.” She says again with a half sob half laugh. 

Kuvira coughs on her own but still needs Jun to help her breathe. 

Korra turns her focus to Kuvira’s punctured lung and slowly but surely, it able to stabilize it. 

Kuvira coughs once more, a bit of blood and a moan escaping her lips.

“It worked.” Jun grabs Kuvira’s cheeks with both hands and cries tears of joy. “It actually worked.” She rubs the woman’s face with her thumbs and talks to her as Korra continues to work. “It’s going to be okay, Kuvira.” Jun laughs. “You stubborn bitch. You didn’t think I’d let you leave me that easily, did you? It’s all gonna be okay.”

Kuvira was still unconscious and far from healed but she was breathing on her own and her heart was beating and that’s all Jun could have hoped for. 

_ Stop the flow. _

“You’re gonna be fine.” Jun repeats her new mantra and kisses Kuvira’s forehead gently. 


	17. Part Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/thfpVOAC-y0   
> Some liberations taken with the lyrics.

It has been three months since the battle. In that time Jun had started to adjust to her newly privileged life, learning the simple things she was never taught like how to order food at a restaurant and how to read.

Reading was new to Jun but she already loved it. Not so much for the boring reports in the newspaper or fantasy worlds in books but for the songs. She had no idea that people actually wrote down their lyrics and when she found out there was a language for the music alone, she almost died of pure joy. All at once this hug repertoire of songs she had never heard before was at her fingertips.

She still struggled with sounding out some of the bigger words in articles but had picked up sight reading music notes quickly. 

Her days were spent mainly with lessons on culture and society and bending and all this other stuff Jun found mind numbingly boring, but her nights were filled blissful song. 

She had asked some of her new powerful friends to fund an upgrade for the bar she used to play at and to her surprise they were happy to help. It now had a floor and real walls and lights that didn’t flicker when there was too much noise. Which was good because Asami had invented an electric guitar as a thanks for helping us not die gift that Jun was absolutely obsessed with.

For the most part, bending had left Jun’s routine. She was too tired of using it by the end of a long day of explaining the fifth element and testing her limits to bend as a party trick. The people who came to her shows didn’t seem to mind though as they still came in large crowds to watch her play. 

When she was on stage, a real proper stage, with the heat of colored lights and the hum of the amp, everything else faded away. When she was performing every painful memory was drowned out by the strum of her guitar, the thump of the bass, the bang of the drums, and the vibrato of her voice. 

When she was on stage, she wasn’t worried about when or if Kuvira would finally wake up; When she was on stage, she wasn’t thinking about the white lotus and how annoyed she was that they had insisted she tell them again and again everything she knows about the fifth element and how it lead to her bending; When she was on stage, she was free. Truely, and finally, free.

It was during one of these blissful concerts that she now found herself. She had gotten a few fun songs in, some that she had learned and others that she had written, and now it was time for a song with a bit more meaning.

She smiled out at the familiar faces in the crowd, genuinely happy to see that some of her friends had come to see her. 

“This next song,” She introduces it as the last note of the previous song was still echoing out. “Is about a girl. I hope you enjoy.”

Korra and Bolin exchanged a look and Jun knew why - she normally performed to escape Kuvira and the memories she brought about. Now, she was about to sing a song just for her.

She wasted no time with a long intro. She began to sing as soon as he fingers began to dance along the frets.

_ I’m in love with an angel, _

_ Spirits forbid. _

_ Made me a believer, _

_ With the touch of her skin. _

The drummer starts a steady beat as Jun continues to sing.

_ I’d travel across the world for you, _

_ Stay lost in what we found. _

_ Worlds apart, we were the same, _

_ Until you hit the ground. _

The tempo picks up and the rest of the band joins in.

_ Maybe I’m crazy. _

_ Maybe I’m weak. _

_ Maybe I’m blinded from what I’ve seen. _

_ You wanted a soldier, _

_ But that wasn’t me. _

_ Guess I can never set you free. _

She closed her eyes as she continued.

_ So fly~,  _

_ On your own. _

_ It’s time, I~ _

_ Let you go.  _

The music continues but her singing stops for a moment. She seems lost in the music but anyone who knows her knows that’s that where her mind is at; They know she’s holding back tears, imagining a day when she finally has to say goodbye. When the healing finally isn’t enough. When Jun’s finally told that no matter what she won’t wake up.

Jun continues to sing.

_ I’m in love with an angel, _

_ Whose afraid of the light. _

_ Her halo is broken, _

_ But there’s fight in her eyes. _

_ Oh, _

_ Walls are built to keep us safe, _

_ Until they’re crashing down. _

_ World apart, we were the same,  _

_ Until you hit the ground. _

She continues into the second chorus, taking a deep breath before she starts and opens her eyes.

_ Maybe I’m crazy. _

_ Maybe I’m weak. _

_ Maybe I’m blinded from what I’ve seen. _

_ You wanted a soldier,  _

_ But that wasn’t me. _

_ I guess I can never set you free. _

_ So fly~, _

_ On your own.  _

_ Maybe It’s time, I~ _

_ Let you go. _

She repeats the bridge, her fingers expertly moving along the neck of the guitar.

_ Walls are built to keep us safe,  _

_ Until they’re crashing down. _

_ Worlds apart we were the same, _

_ Until you hit the ground. _

The instruments all stop for a split second before bursting back into a heavy melody.

_ Maybe I’m crazy. _

_ Maybe I’m weak. _

_ Maybe I’m blinded from what I’ve seen. _

_ You wanted a soldier, _

_ But that’s not me. _

_ Guess I can never set you free. _

_ So fly~, _

_ On your own. _

_ Is it time, I~ _

_ Let you go? _

_ Girl, fly~ _

_ On your own. _

_ It’s time I~ _

_ Let you go. _

The melody loops a few more times before Jun marks the end of the song by rising her pick hand in the air. The lights made it too hot for long sleeves and her black tank top did absolutely nothing to hide her bright red identification number tattoo.

The crowd goes wild at the sight, many of them being fans of hers because of the day she saved them from the camp. She didn’t mean to show it off, but bit back a laugh when she realized they were loving it. They had no idea who that song was really about. 

She focused on her fans, not wanting to see her friends reactions. She knew that despite trying not to, they judged her for how she felt about Kuvira. 

It was a valid criticism. Jun had after all, made a name for herself as the second avatar, she who had saved over 600 prisoners from a reeducation camp and had found a way to end the war with out any more casualties. She hated it. People stopped her in the streets just to thank her and little kids would ask her if she was a spirit sent to rescue them. All she wanted to do was just disappear and be normal again. 

Sometimes she thought about just telling them all the truth. Just walking up on stage one night and telling them all about the lab and how she fought with Kuvira and how she loved her. She wanted to scream anytime she was forced to answer questions about the lie Raiko had told everyone about her having bonded with a spirit like Korra’s past life had and how she had done so selflessly to save them all. She understood that he just didn’t want bad guys thinking they could become avatars, but it really pissed her off that he didn’t ask her input first.

She wasn’t even allowed to visit Kuvira without an escort because he was afraid she’d say something that questioned his lies. He originally didn’t want her visiting at all but Jun had convinced him by suggesting that it would improve her image if she showed empathy for her enemy.

She smiled and leaned into the mic.

“Okay, enough with the serious stuff.” She says. “This one’s a classic folk song. I first heard it when I was a kid and it’s been one of my favorites ever since.”

She began to pluck out the first few notes of Girl With One Eye. She had gotten yelled at last time she played it because the lyrics were ‘too controversial.’ She thought that was just some bullshit power play so she had continued to play it, taking the verbal lashing everytime.

She had just taken her first breath of the song when a familiar face made her stop dead. 

The band exchanged looks and repeated the intro a few times, waiting for Jun to sing.

_ It can’t be.  _ She thinks, watching the older woman take a seat at the bar. 

It had been twenty years since Jun had seen her mother, but she had never forgotten her face. Her once bark colored hair now had streaks of grey running through it. Her eyes, the same shape and light green color as Jun’s, were faded like she had started to lose her sight. But it was her. She was here.

“You good?” The bassist hushed to Jun. His voice snapped her back to reality and she answered by singing the first line of the song.

She continued to play and sing on autopilot. Her eyes fixated on the woman. 

_ What is she doing here?  _ Jun thinks.  _ Why come back now? Does she know who I am? Is that why she’s here? Is she planning on telling them about the experiments and the lab? Should I let her? End this facade? _

The song suddenly felt too short. It was the last one they had planned on playing tonight but with each note she felt just that much closer to having to face another obstacle. 

Jun wished she would just go away, just leave before time ran out and Jun was forced to face her.

_ Maybe she doesn’t remember me.  _ Jun thinks.  _ No that’s stupid. Who doesn’t remember a kid they sold to a psychotic queen? And if they do forget her, whose memory isn’t sparked after the person they forgot becomes a household name?  _

The final note rings out and the audience cheers and applauds. Jun can’t hear them. There’s only sound she hears and it’s the slow clapping of her mother’s hands.


	18. Part Eighteen

She doesn’t bother with a closing statement, choosing instead to B-line for the familiar woman. It doesn’t feel right to call her mom. This woman was never there for her before and sure as shit wasn’t going to be there for her now. Jun had decided that no matter what her mother said, it wasn’t going to be enough. 

She causes a stir in the crowd, everyone whispering to each other about who this could be.

“Get out.” Jun grabs the old woman’s arm and shoves her off her stool towards the door.

“Jun-” Her mother starts, but Jun doesn’t let her even finish saying her name.

“Get out!” She shoves her with full force closer to the door. 

Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami had may their way towards her by now and Asami tried to hold her back but Jun shoves her off. 

“Get the fuck out right now.” Her voice is no longer a scream but that doesn’t change it’s intensity. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here.”

“Jun, let’s talk.” Her mom says, clearly uncomfortable at all the looks they were getting.

Fuck it, let them stare. Jun would get yelled at for this public display of anger but she didn’t care. Fuck it all.

“Don’t say my name.” Jun growls. “I named myself that, not you. You don’t have the right to call me that.” She shoves her back further, her mother stumbles. She barely manages to stay standing.

“Jun, you’re causing a scene.” Asami says, not wanting Jun to get in trouble.

“Why don’t we take this outside?” Korra suggests.

“No.” Jun doesn’t look at them, too busy imagining how easy it would be to kill this woman right here right now. “This isn’t any of your business.” 

“We’re your friends, let us help.” Asami says. 

Jun turns towards her friends with a sudden anger that scared them. Korra casually steps in front of Asami.

“You wouldn’t be friends with me if I hadn’t been made into this bullshit monster!” Jun growls, the crazy she kept hidden now showing through the windows that were her eyes. “I don’t need you privileged rich people to defend me on this! This woman,” she points behind her, “she sold me like I was a piece of property. Worse than that, like I was a piece of clothing. She didn’t give two shits about me! She didn’t kiss my scrapped knees or wish me luck on a test! She used me to get ahead in life and that’s something nothing of you will ever understand!” She takes in a deep breath that does nothing to calm her. “You’re not my friends, you’re glorified body guards trying to keep me from making a scene that goes against your bullshit narrative.”

They all look hurt at her words but try to understand, piecing together just exactly who this old woman was.

“I understand your pain.” Asami says. “My father-”

“Your father never did anything but love you.” Jun spits. “Poor fucking Asami Sato whose dad went to jail yet still found time to say how thankful he was to have had her.” Jun turns her focus to Mako and Bolin. “And the poor fucking Orphans who always had each other and now have a huge fucking family that loves them.” She looks at Korra and rolls her eyes. “And then there’s the spirit given hero, the avatar. Who yes, wasn’t raised entirely by her parents but whose parents still love her.” She turns back to her mom and backs her against the wall near the door. “None of you understand. Not a single one of you so don’t pretend you do.” 

Jun’s mom was visibly terrified, clearly not expecting to be met with this much rage and hostility. 

“Give me one reason. One fucking reason why I shouldn’t stop your heart right now.”

“Jun, just let me explain.” Her mom stutters, petrified.

“Go on! Explain! Explain why I shouldn’t suck all the air from your pathetic lungs right now.” Jun’s face was scrunched up so tight that her features were just one big blur.

“Step away from her, Jun.” Korra threatens, stepping into a bending stance.

“Or what? You’re gonna attack me?” Jun turns to face her friend. “Try it, avatar.”

They lock eyes and just when it seems Korra is going to follow through on her threat, the chime at the door to the bar rings and a stern voice calls everyone’s attention.

“Okay what’s going on here?” It was Lin who was asking, clearly pissed off when she noticed it was the avatars causing the disturbance she had been called in about.

“Really? Who called the fucking cops?” Jun scoffs. 

“Jun. Korra.” Lin crosses her arms at the girls. “Would one of you like to tell me what happened?”

“That’s Jun’s mom.” Korra nods to the terrified woman who hadn’t moved from her place against the wall. 

Lin sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Look, I know it seems bad, me threatening old ladies in public and everything, but she-” This time Jun was the one being cut off.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Lin says. “You’re all coming with me.”

“What? But Bolin, Asami, and I didn’t even do anything.” Mako protests. 

“You can explain the details at the station.” 

Jun wants to protest too, but knows better than to fight with Lin so instead she just crosses her arms and shoots one last glare at her mother before they’re all escorted out of the bar. Lin apologizes to the crowd of citizen’s and makes a mental note to find a way to cover up what had just happened.

The avatars had been loaded into the back of one squad car and the others had been loaded into another. Korra and Jun both just looked angrily out their windows, arms crossed, trying to stay as far apart as possible.

“You should have let me kill her.” Jun mumbles.

“You shouldn’t want to kill people.” Korra mumbles back.

“You shouldn’t want to save everyone.” Jun argues a little louder.

“Don’t forget I’m the one who saved your facist girlfriend.”

“Don’t bring her into this!”

“Both of you, just shut up.” Lin orders from the driver’s seat.

“Whatever.” Jun mutters. 

She watches the buildings as they speed by and is brought back to that first day on the train. Her face softens slightly as she remembers imagining the trees had legs. How simple things were back then, back before everything became so messy and complicated. 

She starts to regret the things she said to her friends back at the bar. They were only trying to help her. She wasn't used to that.

She realized that these might be the first people in her life to ever truly care about her. Well, the second if you count Kuvir abut there was no telling if she would ever wake up at this point. They may be privileged, but that didn’t make their issues any less valid than her own.

“I’m sorry.” She says, finally looking away from the window. “I shouldn’t have said those things about your families. Seeing my mom it just, it made me so mad.” 

She wasn’t sure how to express with words the pit feeling in her stomach or the fire in her chest or how when she saw her mom her head pounded like her brain was trying to force something out. 

“I get that.” Korra turns to face Jun. “I get so mad sometimes when I’m facing villains. I can’t imagine feeling that way about my other mother.”

“Yeah.” Jun replies. “But that doesn’t mean your life isn’t hard.”

They smile in agreement at each other’s apologies.

“Now that you’re calm would you care to explain to me what caused that outburst?” Lin asks, eyeing them in the rearview mirror.

“It was just seeing her.” Jun looks down at her hands, trying to recall the feeling. “Sometimes I just get so mad. It’s like being stuck in a bad memory. I just need to fight.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Lin asks.

“It was happening less.” Jun answers. “Ever since I’ve been training like an avatar and lying about everything all the time, it’s been more consistent.” She’s hesitant to add the next sentence but does so anyway. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a bender at all. If I could, I would just turn it all off.”

“Jun, why would you ever want to get rid of bending?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Bending is who you are.” Jun looks at her. “It defines you and that’s fine. But for me? Bending has only ever brought me pain. People use me for it, they trade me like I’m a Pai Sho piece. I’m tired of it. I just want to be that girl playing at the bar that noone knows the name of.” Jun smiles at the thought.

“Well, if you really want, I could-” Korra starts.

“Korra.” Lin glares at her through the mirror. 

“What?” Jun catches the look. “Korra can you take me bending away?”

“Don’t.” Lin warns. Korra hesitates.

“Well, I’ve given it back before.” She says. “I could try to do the same thing but in reverse.”

Jun’s heart beat rapid in her chest. 

“Do it.” She asks with no hesitation. “Korra please, if there’s a way I could just be normal I want to do it.”

“She won’t be helping you throw your bending away like it means nothing.” Lin says.

“Why?” Jun scowls at the woman. “So you and your friends can keep puppeteering me like you puppeteer your boy king?” She turns back to Korra with a hopeful look. “Please. I don’t want this anymore.”

Korra looked between Jun and Lin, not wanting to upset either of them. Luckily, they arrived at the station before she had to respond. 

“Oh would you look at that, we’re here.” She says.

Lin opens the door for both of the girls and the other cop does the same for the other car. 

Jun catches a glance at her other three friends as they’re all lead inside and frowns. Their varied looks of disappointment in her were exactly why she didn’t want to be a bender anymore.

Jun rolls her eyes at the sight of President Raiko waiting for them.

“Ugh. What is he doing here?” Jun groans.   
“You’re lucky I’m here.” He says, giving her an ambiguously upset look. “It means I still believe there’s a chance of you helping us.”

“I don’t want to be helping you.” Jun was more annoyed than angry.

“I heard what happened at the bar.” He continues, ignoring her comment. “You’re very lucky that your mother and I were able to work out a deal for her to keep quiet.”

“You and my mother did what?” Now Jun was angry.

“She was threatening to expose your true background.” His voice remained calm and that just fueled Jun’s anger. “We’ve agreed to financially support her and her son in exchange for her silence and she even negotiated your release, but I’m going to need your word that you won’t publicly attack my citizen’s again.”

Jun laughs, choosing to ignore the bomb he had dropped about her son.

“Funny, seems to me that twenty years ago she was making that same deal with the Earth Queen.” Jun shakes her head. “No way. Throw me in jail. At least there you can’t control me anymore. Or, here’s a better idea, let Korra here take away my bending and I’ll leave your elephant rat nest of a city right now.”

Raiko looks at Lin who doesn’t really want to be blamed for this.

“She didn’t say anything. I found out myself. When were you all going to tell me that not bending was an option?” Jun demands. “Or were you just going to gloss over that fact and keep me as your docile little figurehead?”

No one speaks for a moment before Raiko finally breaks the silence.

“Maybe that would be best. Seeing as you clearly aren’t grateful for everything we’ve given you.” He steps towards her and she actually feels herself back down a little. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking I forgave your war crimes with Kuvira. Just because you assisted us with the final battle, doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“Yeah?” Jun steps forward and looks him dead in the eyes with a glare. “Well that makes two of us. Please, sir,” she said ‘sir’ in a way that dripped sarcasm, “take my bending. Throw me in jail. As long as I have music and my free will, I don’t care what happens to me.”

Before Raiko could give his sentencing, a uniformed young woman entered the room.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She says, standing at attention.

“What is it, officer?” Lin asks.

“The prisoner is awake.” She says. Jun’s heart stops and she shoots around to look at the woman, but the officers gaze remains on Lin. “We weren’t sure what you’d want us to do.”

Jun turns to Lin with pleading eyes.

She had given up hope, sprits she had even written a song about giving up hope. 

She had been ready to give up everything and return to life in a cage; Anything for even a piece of the contentment she used to feel; Anything. For a chance at even a sliver of the joy she had felt at her best. 

And now, Kuvira was awake.

And now, she wanted to take it all back - every last word of it - and just see her. Talk to her.

Lin knew about Jun’s feelings, they all did. Although none of them approved of her crush, they all felt pity for the woman. That’s why they allowed her to visit Kuvira while she recovered, and that’s why Lin now sighed before responding.

“Ten minutes. Then we question her.”

Jun’s smile was wider now than any of them could recall seeing it before. Wider even, then when she was on stage. She had to resist hugging Lin in that moment and instead settled to thank her profusely.

Finally, after three long months, she was finally going to be able to talk to the woman she had spent so many nights crying over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, thank you all for reading this far. When I first started writing this I never imagined I would get over 100 hits and as I type this we're at 320. I appreciate each and every one of you that have read this far or that even clicked on my humble little OC fic.


	19. Part Nineteen - The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end to our story, but I might add another part that is just some picture's of Jun I've sketched out while I wrote if anyone is interested in that.
> 
> A short but sweet ending that seems fitting for such a long and tragic tale. :)
> 
> I want to thank you all once again for reading and remind you to drink water, be thankful for just being alive, and keep going. We all have our low points in life, wether it's being abducted by a psycho blood-bender, or just feeling sad for no reason, but low points always end and just like a roller coaster, there's always another hill to climb to the top of.   
> ~  
> UPDATE: There is now a second Jun Xie book out on her origin story if you're at all interested in that. It will be a three part series in total.

The cell was more like a healing center room, with a bucket of spirit water in the corner and a comfortable bed. She had, after all, been in a coma for the past three months. 

Kuvira showed almost no signs of her injury now. She had lost some weight because what else do you expect when you’re asleep that long? She was dressed in a light green tanktop and dark green sweatpants. She had no shoes and no jewelry, anything with even the slightest bit of metal in it had been removed from her. Even her hair tie that had a small metal closure where the ends met had been taken away. She was chained to the wall the bed was pushed up against with platinum chains at both wrists and ankles. 

Jun’s chest fluttered and suddenly she wasn’t sure what to say. 

She didn’t know what she had expected to throw her off, but she certainly wouldn’t have guessed it would be Kuvira’s eyes. It occurred to her that she hadn’t seen their perfect green color in the months since the battle and when she had looked into them during the fight, they had been bloodshot from exhaustion. Now, they were the strong kind eyes she remembered from a year ago. 

A year.

Had it been that long since she had left the bar to follow Kuvira’s lead?

Kuvira smiles warmly at Jun and meets her gaze.

“I didn’t think they’d let you see me.” She says. Jun had missed her voice. She was glad she got to hear the other woman say something again; ‘I don’t think they’ll just accept an apology’ wouldn’t have been good last words.

Jun finds herself in tears and unable to speak so instead she just walks up to the taller woman and hugs her tight. 

Kuvira wasn’t sure how to react at first but settles into the hug and holds Jun closer.

“I didn’t think you’d wake up.” Jun cries into her shoulder.

“I did.” Kuvira says in a calm tone.

She seemed now to be the same strong compassionate woman Jun had volunteered for. There was seemingly no trace of the vicious tyrant she had become near the end.

Jun pulls herself together and pulls out of the hug, drying her eyes before just looking at Kuvira’s face with a smile.

“You seem better.” Jun comments, placing a hand on the fallen leader’s cheek. 

Kuvira smiles back and leans into Jun’s touch.

“I feel much more myself.” She admits. “I know I went a little too far.”

“A little?” Jun laughs and wipes away some more tears that fall. She didn’t realize she had used her tattooed arm until she saw Kuvira’s face drop.

“I’m sorry about that.” She says.

“No, don’t be.” Jun smiles softer. “I know that wasn’t really you. You just were too broken, that’s all.” Kuvira forces a smile but still feels bad. “So they,” Jun sniffs and steps back slightly, taking her hand away from Kuvira’s face. “They uh, made me officially an avatar now.” Jun laughs slightly. “I don’t know how fond I am of that, but it keeps me out of trouble. Well, it did. I kinda almost killed my mom tonight.”

“You saw your mom?” Kuvira’s smile widened. “Jun, that’s great.”

“No it’s not.” Jun laughs and Kuvira’s face falls. “Your mom left you, mine sold me to a crazy woman. Two totally different things.” Jun glances at Kuvira’s hand before taking it in her own. The chains rattle at her touch. “I’ve asked Korra to take my bending away.”

“What?” Kuvira pulls her hand away. “Why would you do that?”

Jun looks back up at her eyes,

“I don’t want it anymore, Kuvira. It’s never brought anything good into my life.” Jun sighs. “I don’t expect you to understand. Noone seems to.”

“It brought me into your life.” Kuvira says.

Jun doesn’t correct her statement. She liked this side of Kuvira, but bending had brought her to the other Kuvira, the scary Kuvira. Bending had brought her to the reeducation camp and made her burn bodies of innocent people. Bending had brought her Erisi and the image of the young girl’s father chained to the ground, skeletal, and nearly dead.

The vibes had gotten awkward so Kuvira attempted to change the subject.

“How’s Baatar?’ She asks.

“He’s....dealing in his own way.” Jun offers a smile. “I think you really hurt him, but his family has been helping him through it.”

“Did he come to visit me?” 

“I’m the only one who ever came to visit you.” Kuvira looks disappointed. “Hey,” Jun pulls Kuvira’s chin down to face her. “I’m sure they’ll forgive you eventually. Just give them time.”

“I’m not so sure they will.”

“If they don’t, then they’re idiots.” Jun’s eyes fall onto Kuvira’s lips, reminiscing about that day before Yating. “I love you, Kuvira.” The words slip out. Jun realizes what she’s said and turns a bright red. “Is that okay?”

“After everything I’ve done to you?” Kuvira chuckles lowly and smiles. “I’m not sure it’s wise, but it’s definitely okay.” She places a hand on Jun’s cheek. “I love you too, Jun. I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive the things I’ve done, and I’m not going to force you to, but Jun, if you’ll give me a chance, I’d like to make it up to you.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Jun gazed into Kuvira’s emerald eyes. This was the Kuvira she wanted. This was the Kuvira she loved.

Kuvira leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on Jun’s lips. 

“That’s a start.” Jun bit her smiling lip and pulled Kuvira into a deeper, blissful kiss.

This wasn’t a lustful or hungry kiss by any means, but rather a slow, passionate kiss between two women in love who had finally been reunited. This was a kiss months in the making. This was a kiss that started that day in Kuvira’s tent and had lead them all the way to the current moment. 

When Kuvira pulled away, she pulled Jun’s forearm up to her lips and kissed the tattoo.

“When I get out of here, I’m going to go with you to cross out that number too.” Kuvira promises.

“Until then,” Jun holds Kuvira’s face in both hands. “I’ll visit you every day I’m allowed.”

So that’s exactly what Jun did. When she left Kuvira’s cell she went straight to Raiko and apologized for the way she had acted. She agreed to her mother’s terms but added a term of her own: Korra was to get rid of Jun’s bending. 

The cover would be that the spirit and Jun parted ways because the threat had finally been contained with Kuvira’s awakening and confession. 

Every day, Jun would visit Kuvira. She would tell her all about her day and her adventures with her new friends. She would tell her about her younger brother, who Jun had gotten surprisingly close with after he had approached her outside of their mom’s wishes, and how he wanted to be a pro fire bender. She would sing her songs and play her guitar - Kuvira even helped Jun come up with some lyrics. 

On very rare, very special days, the guard outside Kuvira’s cell would turn a blind eye and let Jun stay the night, cuddled up close in Kuvira’s arms. These nights were Jun’s favorite. She would stay up for hours, just listening to Kuvira breathe. Whenever the once great uniter would start to toss and turn from a bad dream, Jun would brush back her hair, kiss her forehead, and whisper that she was there and that everything was going to be okay. It worked just as well on Kuvira as it had with Bao and Erisi. 

Speaking of the girl, Jun had told Kuvira so many stories about Erisi and her father. They had gone back to their ancestral home in the Fire Nation from which Erisi would write Jun letters that Jun would sometimes have a hard time reading and Kuvira would help with. 

One day, Jun had convinced Erisi’s father to come visit her in Republic City. She had taken the pair to Kuvira who got the chance to personally apologize to them for what she put them through. The ex-prisoners had started the meeting with skepticism but by the end, Erisi had drawn Kuvira a picture of the four of the, holding hands and said goodbye with a big hug. 

Jun had brought up the idea of kids after that and Kuvira had agreed that when she got out, they would definitely have a few of their own. 

Finally, it seemed, Jun’s life was a life. She had friends and a lover and she got to play music every night on a stage where she was just some girl in a bar that overtime everyone forgot the name of.

And that was just how she liked it.


	20. Jun Art + Second Book

[Link to Jun Art on Deviantart. ](https://www.deviantart.com/uselessbard1031)

Above is a link to the art I've sketched of Jun while writing. I'm no artist so don't criticize me lol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There will be a second Jun book coming out this week if not today (depending on when I finish it). It will be added to a collection called 'Jun Xie' (pronounced J-oo-n sh-eh like June Shea in english lol). This second book will focus on Jun's sixteen years in the lab. It will be very angsty and dark because of course.

If that interests you please check it out. Your support means a lot to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Also, I have a collection of LOK X Reader's coming out biweekly so if you like my writing and are a simp, totally feel free to check it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Share the fic with your friends, drink water, and stay safe from COVID. :) Love you all!


	21. Jun Art + Second Book




End file.
